White Dragon of the Fairies
by TrueRising
Summary: How would the Fairy Tail universe change because of the introduction of a powerful warrior from a different world is sent into theirs? Would everything change? Will nothing change? Will there be small changes? This is the story of Luke Knight (Highschool DxD Elements) (No Flames)
1. Welcome to Earthland

**My character has the powers of Divine Dividing from Highschool DxD aswell as some added powers so he isn't just pretty much a 1 trick pony**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC**

A boy that looks around 12 years of age was laying face up on the ground, the wind blew on his hair making it sway back and forth. He then began to open his eyes and slowly got up from his position and looked around the place and all he could see were trees, confusion was all that was on his face.

He has white hair and blue eyes, he wears black jeans, a white and blue t-shirt and black running shoes. He also has 2 belts on his waist that form an X and a small chain necklace with a blue crystal on it, this boy was Luke Knight the wielder of the sacred gear known as Divine Dividing that serves as the home to Albion the Vanishing Dragon.

"Where am I?" Luke asked himself as he dusted off his clothes and took an took a deep breath before stretching his arms

"Why am I in a forest? wasn't I just in my apartment not too long ago?" Luke asked himself in confusion as a voice could be heard

 **[I don't know where we are Luke but I do have some idea]** This voice belonged to the dragon that resided in his sacred gear, it was Albion

"What is it?" Luke asked

 **[From what I'm sensing I believe we may be in a completely different world altogether, nothing I sense is familar in any way shape or form]** Albion stated as Luke was surprised by the information"What!? but how?" Luke wondered

 **[I don't know but sitting here isn't going to help us find a way back]** Albion stated

"You're right, let's make a plan of action and here's what I'm thinking, first we'll have a look around the place for any signs of civilisation, second we'll look for any way for us to return to our world without telling anybody as it will probably make people think we're on drugs, third if we haven't found a way back to our world then we'll try to figure it out on a later date and gather information from the civilians and finally if all of that doesn't work out, WE'RE TOTALLY SCREWED!" Luke suggested as Albion sweatdropped from the last one

 **[Uhhh, sure we'll go with that, I just hope the last one isn't the outcome]** Albion said as Luke agreed

"Alright off we go!" Luke said as he began to walk into the forest, it was quite peaceful as all you could hear was the small sounds of the bugs and birds

Walking through the dense shrubbery and sometimes there were vines that but one thing struck him odd, after walking he could sense quite a lot of power in the air.

"Albion, is it just me or is there a lot more magic spread around the area?" Luke asked

 **[Yes, the air in this world seems to have quite the extensive amount of magical energy in the surrounding environment]** Albion responded

"That's good to keep in mind," Luke said as then he saw through the trees an exit. "I think I see the light Albion, let's go!"

"A path, that's useful." Luke said as when he exited the forest he was greeted by a sand path that lead in 2 directions. "Which direction? how about we flip a coin? Right is Heads and Left is Tails"

 **[Are you sure that's the best option?]** Albion asked worringly as they were going to decide something that is going to determine if they were totally screwed by a simple coin toss

"We don't have many option," Luke them tossed the coin before catching it and looked as it revealed heads. "We're going right then!"

 **[That reminds me, what if this world doesn't use the same currency as back home and we can't buy anything?]** Albion asked

"Well, we just have to either hunt or find information on how this world operates and go on from that point." Luke replied

 **[I guess that is the best course of action]** Albion stated

"Now to just find some civilisation." Luke said as he ran on the path only to stop when he heard some kind of shriek, he looked around until his eyes locked onto a girl with long blue and was being attacked by some kind of gorilla... and it was green... and purple... and creepy looking

She wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments, she has fair skin and has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes.

The creature had green fur and a light purple underbelly, face, ears, horn? and fists. The fur was dark green from the waist down and on each of the shoulder areas 2 love hearts were located on them. Beside the girl was also another creature which was a... white cat?

The cat had pink ears and brown eyes. The cat also has two whiskers on each side of it's face. It wears a pink bow near the end of it's tail. The cats top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. It also wears a pink skirt with this top.

"Is that a girl being attacked by a very prissy and girl like gorilla with hearts on it's shoulders while a white cat that stands on 2 legs stands next to her?" Luke asked sweatdropping

 **[Uhhh, I think so]** Albion responded

"Well not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to us." Luke stated

 **[And you're proud of that?]** Albion asked as Luke just shrugged

"I guess you're right, our life is pretty messed up." Luke said as the girl that was being attacked screamed

 **[Shouldn't we help her?]** Albion asked

"Yeah, we probably should before they get hurt." Luke said but as he was about to help the gorilla began to talk

"You girl! will be my wife!" The gorilla monster stated as the girl turned green and Luke just sweatdropped as well as Albion inside the sacred gear

"You're wife!? I can't be that!" The girl responded with a green face as the cat was no better

"That's right! now leave you monkey!" The cat spoke which surprised Albion and Luke but they had seen weirder things

 **[I don't know what to think]** Albion stated

"Let's just help her." Luke then ran to the 3 of them and just as the monkey was about to grab the cat and the girl which had her eyes closed, Luke had gotten to them as he kicked the monkey away and into a nearby tree

"You okay?" Luke asked as the girl opened her eyes and looked up to see Luke and it brought a blush to her face

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." The girl responded as the white cat next to her looked at Luke

"That's good, now to deal with this monkey." Luke said as they turned to the tree that the gorilla had collided with and saw that it was getting back up

"How dare you stop me from taking my wife!" It yelled as it ran towards them as the blue haired girl hid behind Luke as he just stood there, the gorilla threw it's fist but before it could hit them Luke raised his hand and caught the gorilla's fist much to it's , the girl's and the cats surprise

"Is that all you can do? this will be quick." Luke said as he then elbowed the monkey in the gut causing it to lose all air and Luke then kicked it into the air before jumping into the air following it and he began spinning at a horizontal angle before landing the kick sending it to the ground making a crater, Luke then landed graceful with his back turned to the unconscious gorilla

"That's it? wow it's weaker than I thought." Luke said as he rubbed the back of his head disappointed

 **[Yes, from it's appearance I thought it would put up some kind of challenge, quite disappointing]** Albion stated

'It was just a green gorilla so we shouldn't have expected much.' Luke responded mentally as he then noticed the girl and cat walking to them and they were absolutely stunned

"Umm t-thank you for saving us." The girl said to Luke bowing

"It's no problem, my name is Luke Knight." Luke introduced

"I'm Wendy Marvell." Wendy said

"I'm Carla." The cat now known as Carla said. "We're from the guild Cait Shelter."

'Guild? what are they talking about?' Luke asked Albion mentally

 **[How am I supposed to know? maybe some kind of organisation they work for]** Albion suggested as Luke found it possible

"Guild? mind me asking what a guild is?" Luke asked as the 2 in front of him had wide eyes

"You don't know what a guild is?" Wendy asked surprised

"How don't you know?" Carla asked

"Well you see, we're not from around here, where we come from there is no such thing." Luke responded hoping that they would believe him, well it wasn't false

"A guild is a group that people can join to do different jobs and work for money, it's also a place for hanging out with your friends." Wendy explained with a smile

"It's also a nice place to relax and ask for help." Carla added

"Wow, sounds interesting, I think i'll find a guild and ask to join then." Luke said as Wendy got an idea

"How about joining my guild!?" Wendy asked with hope in her eyes

"Your guild? sure i'd love to." Luke replied as Wendy cheered since she will have someone her age in the guild to talk to

"Yes! finally someone my age I can talk to!" Wendy shouted as she realised what she did and blushed when she saw Carla and Luke looking at her strangely

 **[Why are we joining the guild anyway?]** Albion asked

'Well, by joining their guild we can gather some information as well as do some jobs that they said we will get paid for.' Luke responded in his head

 **[That makes sense, it would help us know more about this world and how it functions]** Albion said understanding

'By the way have you noticed that magical energy flowing through Wendy?' Luke asked

 **[Yes I have, it's quite impressive and It feels kind of draconic]** Albion stated surprising Luke so he decided to ask

"Wendy, what magic do you use?" Luke asked hoping that he wouldn't sound crazy if they didn't believe magic exists

"Well, I use a magic called Sky Dragon Slayer magic." Wendy responded with a smile as Luke was relieved that he didn't sound absolutely crazy and... wait did she say dragon slayer?

'Dragon Slayer? what's that?' Luke wondered

 **[Well suggesting from the name, it's probably effective against dragons since I do sense some kind of potency from her that would be effective against dragons but not on our level]** Albion said as Luke was relieved and surprised but mostly relieved that he wouldn't be absolutely crushed by such a magic

"What magic do you use Luke?" Carla asked as Wendy nodded in agreement to Carla's question

'Uhhh, Albion what do I say?' Luke asked sweating a bit

 **[Uhhh just say you use dragon slayer magic as well]** Albion said thinking it up quickly

"I use dragon slayer magic too" Luke responded surprising the both of them

"Wow! what was you're dragon called!? mine was Grandeeney the sky dragon!" Wendy stated wanting to know who Luke's dragon was

"Ummm mine was Albion the vanishing dragon." Luke replied nervously thinking for an answer quickly as Albion cringed a bit

"Vanishing dragon? did he disappear as well, Grandeeney left 7 years ago." Wendy asked wanting to know if Albion left him as well

"Uhhh yeah he left me 7 years ago as well." Luke responded

"Really? so both Grandeeney and Albion disappeared on the same day." Wendy muttered thinking of a reason for their disappearance when Carla decided to speak up

"We should probably be heading back to the guild before it gets too late." Carla suggested to them

"Oh you're right! come on Luke follow us to the guild." Wendy said as they started walking along the path

'Well adventure here we come.' Luke mentally said to himself

 **[Why does everything crazy happen to us?]** Albion asked with a sigh


	2. The Elemental Serpent

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

Luke, Wendy and Carla had arrived at the Cait Shelter guild after a long walk through the forest, the guild was stationed somewhere in the forest and the buildings seemed to be more of a tribal fashion as they were tents and not made of bricks or cement. What caught his interest was that the tents were designed like cats which was strange to him.

'Albion while we're heading inside, did you sense anything interesting about this world?' Luke asked

 **[I sensed both pure and good magic in the air as well as strong cold and dark magic too, so your other side will be helpful if we're to run into the darkness]** Albion answered

'Right thanks for the information, who knows what my dad would do if he found out that I was taken by darkness.' Luke stated

 **[Yeah no kidding, just be glad that you're one of the most powerful out of your faction]** Albion stated

"We're here! this is Cait Shelter!" Wendy stated as Luke observed the architecture and layout of the guild, and indeed he was actually quite impressed

"This is pretty cool, so how do I join the guild?" Luke asked

"We'll take you to our master and he'll give you the guild mark." Carla answered as they walked him into the biggest tent and inside Luke saw an old man sitting upon a chair

"Welcome back Wendy and Carla, may I ask who this young man is?" The old man asked looking at Luke

"This is Luke, he helped us when we were attacked." Wendy answered as his ears perked up to the last part of Wendy's sentence

"Attacked?" He said

"We we're attacked by a vulcan and luckily we ran into Luke here and he was able to deal with it quite quickly." Carla stated

"I see, thank you for helping Wendy Luke, my name Roubaul." He introduced

"It's no problem sir, my full name is Luke Knight." Luke returned the gesture

"So may I ask what business you may have?" Roubaul asked

"We were hoping if Luke can join the guild." Wendy asked with hope

"Of course he can join, where and what colour would you like your mark to be?" Master Roubaul asked

"I'll have in white with a blue outline on my right shoulder." Luke answered revealing his right shoulder blade at which Roubaul placed the mark

"Welcome to the Cait Shelter guild Luke, we're glad to have you." Roubaul said with smile on his face which Luke nodded to. "As you can see over there is the request board where you may take as you desire."

"Thank you sir." Luke said with a bow

Time Skip

Luke was now at the request board scanning over the different missions that were on the request board, to his surprise there we actually a descent amount for such a small known guild but he wasn't complaining. The request ranged from very minor request involving finding lost items to more arduous request like killing monsters.

 **[Hey partner, when we were meeting with Master Roubaul did you sense what I did?]** Albion asked

'Yeah, his body and life force seemed kind of corporeal.' Luke answered to the vanishing dragon's question

[We'll ignore it since I don't feel any ill intent from him, so have you found anything good?] Albion asked

'I think this one will do, it says to defeat some kind of sea monster that has taken a public beach as it's territory and none of the locals can access it, and it says that they'll pay us 500,000 Jewels and that it's an A-Class request.' Luke answered

 **[Sounds good, and it seems we've found what this world uses as it's currency]** Albion added getting an agreement nod from Luke as he scanned over the rest of the paper, Luke then walked over to the master

Unknown to him was that Wendy from across the area was watching him as he picked his request and went over to Roubaul. She was sitting down with Carla in front of her on the table she was at.

"You should get a request soon as well Wendy." Carla said to her partner

"I know but I'm worried that I'll mess it up." Wendy said

"It's true that your shy demeanor makes it difficult for you on jobs but you still need to try your best." Carla said before thinking. "How about you join Luke on his next request and see how well it goes."

"That sounds good, I'll ask him when he comes back if I can go with him on his next request then." Wendy answered a bit nervously

"Master I would like to take on this request." Luke said as he handed Roubaul the request as he scanned the sheet

"Are you sure you want to take on such a request straight away?" Roubaul asked worried for Luke's safety

"I will be fine, I'm sure I can take it." Luke answered with a smile

"Okay then be careful." Roubaul said and thought. 'That boy and his smile is just too difficult to say no to!'

"Thanks master! I'll be going now!" Luke said before running out of the guild as Carla and Wendy watched him leaving the guild

Time Skip

"So it says the we'll have to get on the train and head to a place called Crystal Beach?" Luke said looking at the request again

 **[Sounds interesting, I wonder how powerful that sea creature will be, I hope it'll give us a challenge.]** Albion added

'Well the train station is just over there so let's get going before we're late.' Luke said to Albion has he ran over to the train station, Luke bought a ticket and quickly got onto the train before taking a seat as something inside of him ticked, his face suddenly became green and held a hand over his mouth

'What the heck! I was never motion sick before!' Luke mentally yelled

 **[It may be due to the fact we're in a new world and has affected us somehow... and why the heck am I sick as well!?]** Albion yelled the last part as he was also green in the sacred gear

'We just have to endure it for the next 2 hours and we'll off the train!' Luke said getting a shocked reaction Albion

 **[2 hours!? I don't think I can wait that long!]** Albion yelled as they both tried to endure the train ride

2 Hours Later

"Finally off the train, my gut has never felt so horrible before in my life." Luke said as he took a breath of the fresh air

 **[Please never again! that experience is something I never want to have again!]** Albion said still a bit sick from the ride

'We still have to take the train back to our guild you know?' Luke said to Albion who had a look of horror on his face as Luke was also dreading the train ride back, Luke then made his way to the address that was told on the request, he then found himself in front of a large empty beach and a house house just beside it, there were people looking worried just staring at the beach in a depressing manner

Luke walked towards the house which was the correct address as printed on the request paper, the house was 2 stories tall and was white in colour, the roof was made of what looks to be cement which wondered what was the house made of to be able to support the freakin roof. He knocked on the door a couple times before waiting as after a couple seconds the door opened to reveal a man with grey hair that was probably around 60 years of age.

"Yes? how may I help you young man?" The old man said with a soft smile

"I'm here for the request about some kind of monster terrorizing the nearby beach." Luke explained

"Oh! you must be from the Cait Shelter guild, please come inside!" The man said as Luke walked in and the man lead Luke to the living room where they sat on the couch opposite to the man

"First of all i'd like to thank you for taking my request, my name is Clark." The old man explained

"No problem Clark, so what's the deal with the beach." Luke asked

"Well the people of the town are wanting to enjoy their time at the beach but because of the monster we haven't been able to, we're hoping that you'd be able to remove the monster so the beach is safe for everyone once again." Clark explained

"I see, is there anything I should know about the creature before I go searching." Luke asked looking for more details

"Well the beast lives somwhere at the bottom of the beach and it has 3 heads, people say it's an elemental creature as one of it's head shoot water, the other fire and the last one lightning." Clark explained getting a whistle from Luke

'That's some pretty amazing creature' Luke mentally thought

 **[We may get a good fight afterall!]** Albion said

"Well thanks for the information sir, i'll be heading off now and I'll make sure to get your request done!" Luke said getting a nod from Clark as Luke rushed out the house towards the beach

Time Skip

"Okay Clark said the monster should be somewhere at the bottom of the ocean." Luke said to himself

[I suggest we get it's attention without heading underwater ourselves since we would be at a disadvantage] Albion suggested

"Right, that sounds like the best idea." Luke said as people that were watching the beach noticed his presence next to the water

"Hey kid! get out of there it's dangerous!"

"There's a monster that lives there!"

"Get back before you get attacked!"

Luke didn't listen to them as his body was surrounded in a thin yet dense white energy, he had his eyes closed as he then opened them. Luke then slammed the ground with both hands sending a massive shockwave through the beach and it stirred up the nearby water causing waves to splash around.

" **Vanishing Dragons Shockwave**!" As Luke did the attack the ground rumbled and in front of Luke the water began to rise as in front of him was now a tall 3 headed sea dragon emerged and the water rushed down from it's body, the creature roared at Luke as it then shot a torrent of water at him which he dodged and began to run up to the serpent

" **Vanishing Dragons Division Fist**!" Luke's fist was covered in a blue and white spiral energy that had a fire like appearance and he swung it at head that shot the water at him causing it to recoil back from the force as the other head fired fire towards Luke, but suddenly his body reacted on instinct and he opened his mouth and began to suck like a vacuum and the fire was absorbed into him

'What the! how did I do that!?' Luke mentally asked

 **[It seems that you were able to absorb the attack through your mouth which actually restored some of your power, I actually have been feeling some kind of new power in me which was similar to Wendy's. From what I concluded it seems that we have actually become dragon slayers upon entering this world, and from what I have learnt dragon slayers absorb there own elements but we're a special case as we can absorb from what appears to be the main elements like air, water, fire, lightning, earth and so on]** Albion explained as Luke was surprised by the peice of news he had received

'Cool! well let's give it a shot!' Luke replied to Albion as he then ran up the serpent's body and then up onto the middle neck which shot the fire and on his hands appeared to large white claws with blue outlines. " **Vanishing Dragons Claw Stream**!"

He used the claws that formed in his hand and as he ran up the middle neck used his claws and slashed away while running causing deep wounds to appear and jumped back onto the ground as his claws disappeared and the middle head was cut into multiple peices but to his surprise blood didn't spew but instead the head turned into fire and disappeared

"So, you don't spill blood but just disappear ha? that's good I never liked to see people bleed." Luke said as both the remaining heads shot their breath attacks at him, the left was water and the other lightning

"Albion I hope you're right!" Luke said as he opened his mouth and began to suck in both the attacks at the same time like a vacuum, after a bit he closed his mouth and wiped his mouth with his right arm. "That actually tasted good, never thought I would ever say that."

 **[I'm really liking our new abilities]** Albion said quite amazed by the new power they had been given upon arriving in Earthland **[We should finish this now so we can get back though Luke]**

'Alright, let's finish this little dance then.' Luke said as he held both his arms stretched out to the sides and in each hand formed formed a blue and white sharp looking blade

" **Vanishing Dragons Twin Blades**!" Luke threw them both at the serpent like a frisbee and they flew through the air at rapid speeds, one blade was aimed at the right head and the other at the left head, once the blades had made contact with the neck of each head the head was cut off instantly as they also disappeared leaving only the body left

" **Vanishing Dragons Roar**!" Luke leaned his head back with his mouth open as a blue and white orb of energy appeared in front of his mouth as he then swung his head forwards and a beam of energy was sent towards the body of the serpent causing a big explosion in the water, as the water cleared and Luke as well as all that were watching with amazement could now see the body had a big hole in it and it began to disappear getting roars of cheers from the spectators

"He defeated it!"

"We can finally enjoy the beach again!"

"Kid you are a freaking hero!"

Time Skip

"I can't thank you enough young man! you saved our people and we're able to go back to enjoying the beach!" Clark said with excitement

"It was no problem sir, I'm glad I was able to help." Luke said with a smile

"Please tell your master that you and his help was greatly appreciated, here's your reward for helping us." Clark said as he gave Luke the 500,000 Jewels

"Thanks Clark, I should be getting back now." Luke said as he stood up from the couch he was sitting at

"Before you go! please accept this as well for your amazing job." Clark said handing over to Luke which was a white scarf that slowly became a blue colour the closer to the ends

"Are you sure?" Luke asked

"Absolutely! you deserve more for the amazing job and efficiency in the fight against that monster." Clark said as Luke kindly accepted the gift, he then wrapped it around his neck and strangely the scarf defied gravity and the blue end floated slightly upwards

"Thanks for the gift Clark! Well, I'll be heading back now!" Luke said

"Come by any time!" Clark said as Luke left the house and began to walk back from the direction he came from

 **[That's a nifty looking scarf ya got, it even has our colours]** Albion complimented

"Yeah, it's an awesome looking scarf but... back to the torture machine we go." Luke groaned as he walked getting Albion's attention

 **[What do you mean?]** Albion asked not quite understanding what his partner meant

"I mean the death machine, the hell to our guts, the place where our lives and souls as well as stomachs lie at the entrance of death's door, the train." Luke stated with a drip of sweat running down his face and his eyes shadowed as Albion gasped

 **[Not again!]** Albion yelled

Time Skip

Luke had made it to the train station where he dreaded the ride of his life to happen again, he was dreading the ride back as he waited for the train to arrive at the station for his way back to the guild, Albion was begging Luke to not take the train.

 **[Please Luke! I don't want to go into the death machine again!]** Albion pleaded

'We have no choice Albion, I don't want to go either but we have to get back to the guild one way or another and the train is the best option.' Luke replied

 **[Why don't we just use our wings!?]** Albion suggested

'I'm not just going to reveal my wings in the public where people will give us weird looks, and the fact that I hate alot of attention.' Luke answered

 **[Which is worse?! Getting alot of attention from the surrounding people or puking our guts out and praying that our lives won't end at any second!?]** Albion yelled

'The attention.' Luke answered simply

 **[You can't be serious!?]** Albion shouted

'Look, I don't want to either but I'm just not going to fly through the sky getting alot of attention from people just so we don't puke our guts out.' Luke said as his train had arrived at the station and he stood up and began walking to it. 'And there's our train now.'

 **[No please!]** Albion pleaded

'Sorry Albion, we're going in.' Luke replied

 **[I don't want to get sick again! we can think of another way!]** Albion suggested

'And in we go!' Luke said as he jumped into the train

 **[Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]** Albion yelled with comical tears


	3. Dragons Vs Lightning Chicken Thing

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

"Finally we're back!" Luke said as he stretched his arms and legs after his long trip back from his job request, the job went smoothly but the train rides were a completely different story, Luke and even Albion were suffering from the rides and probably took more damage from them than the actual request

 **[We're never taking the train again!]** Albion shouted

'Actually we probably... no we will have to take the train again since we'll being going on the train to get to where our next jobs will be you know?' Luke stated as Albion's eyes became shadowed

 **[...]** Albion was silent

'Albion you there?' Luke mentally asked as Albion didn't respond to his previous statement

 **[...]** Albion was still silent

"Well guess he passed out." Luke concluded as he continued walking up to the guild, the job and ride took longer than expected so it was already pretty late in the afternoon where everybody was probably asleep, Luke walked into the main tent and saw Roubaul sitting in his chair

"I'm back master." Luke said getting Roubaul's attention who looked up and saw Luke walking over to him

"You took longer than expected to get back Luke." Roubaul stated

"To be honest, the train ride took longer than the actual request." Luke stated getting a chuckle from Roubaul

"So how did the job go?" Roubaul asked

"It went smoothly, I got it done and I was given the reward afterwards." Luke replied with a smile

"That's good to hear, what's with the scarf by the way?" Roubaul asked curiously

"It was a bonus from the client, I'm not sure why but he decided to give me it as an added bonues, I'm not complaining." Luke explained

"That was nice of them, well you should get some rest." Roubaul said as he showed Luke to where he could have sleep and rest which was a tent with a bed

"Thanks master, good night." Luke said as the Roubaul left and Luke fell onto the bed and laid on his back with both arms crossed behind his head and looking up at the ceiling

 **[Ha? where are we?]** Albion asked finally gaining consciousness

'Oh you're finally awake, well it's night time so I was going to have some rest.' Luke stated. 'By the way do you have any idea to why we would have been randomly transported into this world?'

 **[I'm not sure, us being transported isn't natural cause and it could mean something else is happening but that is just a guess]** Albion said

'Whatever the reason there's no way we can figure anything out right now, we don't even know if there really is a reason behind it.' Luke said mentally

 **[That's true but maybe there is or maybe there's not, but what we do know is that we were teleported to a different world that's for certain]** Albion said

'Yep, well goodnight Albion, I'm going to get some sleep.' Luke said as he closed his eyes and drifted off into his sleep

Time Skip

The sun was starting to rise from the horizon and the rays of light were making there way into Luke's tent, the sun then shone onto Luke's eyes which caused them to twitch as he slowly opened his eyes revealing the blue eyes of his. He then slowly rolled to his left which caused him to fall straight onto the ground instantly waking him up fully.

"Ughh!" Luke said as he impacted the ground

 **[Holy Crap what happened!? Is that bastard Ddraig here!? are trains taking over the world!?]** Albion shouted as he also woke up from the crash

'No... I hope not but that was just me falling off my bed, god that hurt.' Luke said standing up and stretching his muscles while rubbing his backside

 **[So what are we doing today?]** Albion asked

'We're probably just going to do a job today, not much else we can do so let's go find one' Luke said as he exited his room he walked over to the main tent where the job request board was at but as he was about to enter a voice called out to him as he turned and saw Wendy and Carla running to him

"Oh hey you 2, what's up?" Luke asked with his signature smile which brought a blush to Wendy's face and her heart beat quickened as she just stared at Luke for a bit before Carla coughed into her hand and go Wendy out of her dazed state

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask Luke Wendy?" Carla said with her arms crossed as Wendy remembered

"Oh yes! Uh, L-Luke wouldyouliketodoajobwithmetoday!" Wendy asked saying the last words extremely fast sounding like she was speaking a completely different language at which Carla face palmed

"What?" Luke said with question marks above his head as Wendy cleared her throat and calming herself

"W-Would you like to do a job with me today?" Wendy managed to say as Luke blinked a couple times before giving a smile

"Sure, I don't mind." Luke said as Wendy gave her own smile. "You can choose the request, i'll wait over at master Roubaul."

Wendy then went over to the request board as Luke walked over to Roubaul waiting for Wendy to pick out a request for them to complete. She was scanning the different jobs that she would try to complete with Luke.

"Which one should we pick Carla?" Wendy asked her exceed

"Try a different type of job that you normally do, try something more extreme and not just simple minor request." Carla suggested

"Are you sure we can complete somthing like that? I'm not sure if we can do it." Wendy said nervously visibly shaking a bit as Carla gave a sigh

"Yes you'll do fine, we have Luke with us just in case since he from what master Roubaul told us that he completed an A-Class request on his own quite easily so we'll be fine." Carla said a bit annoyed by her partners attitude

"I suppose you're right, how about this one then?" Wendy asked as she showed Carla a request that asks for the help of defeating a massive bird that has been stealing from a village's crop fields, the rewards was 400,000 Jewels and was a B-Class quest

"That's a good one, let's take it then." Carla said as she and Wendy went over to Luke and Roubaul with the request in their hands, Luke saw them approaching and faced their direction

"So you guys found a good one?" Luke asked as Wendy showed him the request that they had chosen. "Sounds good, master can we take this one."

"Let's see." Roubaul then scanned over the sheet and gave them a nod. "Alright i'll allow you to take on this request, stay safe out there."

"Right." They all said as they left the building and headed towards... the train station

Time Skip

Wendy, Carla and Luke were on the train heading towards the village that had sent the request form and Luke was not having a good time and either was Albion. They were sick to the stomach but Luke was trying to keep it under control while Albion was in the sacred gear suffering while he was twitching on the ground.

"You don't looks so good Luke, what's wrong?" Carla asked as they both noticed Luke's expression

"I have motion sickness and I'm trying to keep my breakfast in my stomach." Luke replied with a strained expression

 **[This sucks!]** Albion shouted

"Here let me help! **Troia**!" Wendy placed her hands up to Luke as Wendy's hands were glowing and then a couple seconds after the spell was cast Luke began to feel his motion sickness fade away

"Wow I feel great, what was that?" Luke asked

"That was one of my spells that helps heal motion sickness, but it's only temporary." Wendy explained

"Thanks alot, that's a pretty cool spell." Luke said with his smile that brought a blush to Wendy's face

 **[Why do I still feel sick though!?]** Albion yelled but Luke ignored him

"So what was the village called that we're heading to again?" Luke asked

"It's called Stem Village, apparently a giant bird is taking their crops and are having a hard time dealing with the problem." Carla explained

"I've been wondering where you got that scarf." Wendy asked pointing to Luke's neck as Carla was also curious

"It was just a bonus reward that I got from my previous mission that I got from my client." Luke explained

"You must have done really well if they gave you extra." Carla added as Luke just shrugged his shoulders

"So how good are you at fighting Wendy?" Luke wondered

"I'm not really sure, my magic is more on the supportive side but I still have some offensive spells." Wendy said shyly. "I'm not really a fighter, so I'm pretty weak."

"You're not weak it's just that you specialise in a different area." Luke stated

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked as Carla also looked at him also wondering what he meant by his last statement

"Well if you're talking about attacking and dealing damage to your opponents then yes you're weak but when it comes to support and assistance from the back then you're strong in that regard, so basically depends on what area your magic specialises in." Luke explained as Wendy finally understood and Carla was impressed by Luke's intelligence

Time Skip

Luke, Wendy and Carla had finally gotten off the train and were heading towards their destination, they walked through a village and there were many crop fields over the place and some even destroyed. They continued walking until they came across a relatively average house comparing it to the others, they knocked on the door a couple times before the door opened and there stood a woman probably around the age of 24 with blonde hair.

"How may I help you?" She asked

"We're here for the request about a giant bird stealing the crops of the village?" Luke asked as the womans eyes widened

"Yes of course, please come in." She said as she allows them to enter the house, she brought them to a table where they all sat and Carla sat on Wendy's lap

"My name is Lara, thank you for taking on my request." Lara said with a bow

"It's no problem, so do you have information about this bird that could help us with our job?" Luke asked

"Well the bird takes our crops from the fields quite frequently, it lives in a large cave just east of the village and that people say it can shoots lightning from it's mouth." Lara explained

"A lightning bird?" Wendy asked

"Okay, that should be enough, we'll be on our way then." Luke said as they stood up from their chairs

"Goodluck and be safe!" Lara said as they left the house and began walking east of the village

"I think it would be better to look from the skies." Luke suggested

"That's a good idea, Carla." Wendy said

"Right." Carla replied as she grew her angelic wings on her back and picked Wendy up with her paws

"What about you Luke? Carla can only carry 1 person." Wendy stated

"I have my own way." Luke simply said as on his back sprouted 2 white wings with blue energy like webbing

"Are those wings!?" They both shouted

"Yeah, this way we can both fly and look for the cave." Luke said as he ascended off the ground, as Carla and Wendy were still in shock. "Are you guys coming?"

"R-Right!" Wendy said as they both snapped out from their state and followed Luke

Time Skip

After a long but not long search they had finally stumbled across the cave at which the bird that was stealing from the villages crop fields was living, the cave was quite large and there was residual lightning on the ground.

"This seems to be the right place." Wendy said

"If what they say about the bird is correct than this lightning is definitely accurate to it's description we got." Carla added

"Well let's go inside then." Luke said as they went into the cave, they went deeper and deeper until they came across a large open cavern with a high cieling, there were rocks everywhere and small sparks of electricity

"Where's the bird?" Wendy asked as they looked around the area until a shadowy figure from above caught Luke's attention

"I think it's above us." Luke said as they all looked up and the bird crashed down to the floor and let out a giant screech before flying above the ground

"Well let's get moving before we get zapped!" Luke said as he rushed towards the bird and jumped and blue and white energy coated his right leg. " **Vanishing Dragons Burst Kick**!" the bird flinched and smacked Luke away with it's leg but Luke quickly regained composure mid air and opened his mouth and sent out a white and blue beam

" **Vanishing Dragons Roar**!" The attack hit the bird straight in the chest but it regained it's composure and used it's wings to blow Luke away into the wall causing it to crack

"Come on Wendy! you have to help Luke!" Carla scolded a shivering Wendy

"W-W-What do I do!?" Wendy stammered as the bird opened it's mouth and released a wave of electricity towards her

"Roar Wendy! roar!" Carla shouted as Wendy sucked in a bunch of air as she then released it forward in a large wave of wind colliding with the electricity. " **Sky Dragons Roar**!"

both attacks were even in power but the electricity slowly gained the advantage as Wendy was struggling to hold on, that was when Luke came out from the wall and dashed to the side getting Wendy and Carla attention

"Keep going Wendy! give it one last push!" Luke shouted as he formed his wings on his back and held a hand towards the bird before a voice they could hear coming from, his wings? **[Divide]** That was when the attack of the bird lost power and was half as strong as it was before, the wings on Luke's back shone a bit brighter as Wendy's attack made it through and struck the bird but it managed to get back up, Luke then ran over to Wendy and Carla

"Let's finish it off Wendy, let's combine our attacks!" Luke suggested as Wendy nodded in understanding before they took their postures and Wendy released her attack and Luke did the same

" **Sky Dragons Roar**!"

" **Vanishing Dragons Roar**!"

Both of the roars flew at incredible speeds towards the electric bird, but before colliding with it both of the attacks merged with one another becoming a bigger attack that struck the bird square in the chest sending it flying into the back of the cavern and falling unconscious in the process, both of the dragon slayers watched as the bird laid on the ground before sighing in relief

"Well that takes care of that, good job Wendy." Luke said with his smile as Wendy's cheeks turned red before shaking it off

"Thanks Luke." Wendy replied

"By the way what did you do before after you came out of the wall?" Carla asked curiously

"Yeah, it looked like the bird's attack weakened after you did it." Wendy stated

"That was one of my abilities that allow me to halve my enemies power and add it to my own every 10 seconds." Luke explained getting shocked reactions from the 2, they couldn't believe an ability like that existed

Time Skip

"We're finally back!" Luke said stretching his arms and taking in the fresh air, they had finally gotten back to the guild hall

"That took longer than expected." Carla said as they walked to the main tent as they told Roubaul that the request was completed and they were told to get a nights rest

"Well I had fun today Wendy, you're better than you say you are." Luke said with crossed arms causing Wendy to become flustered from the compliment

"Thanks but I really didn't do much." Wendy said nervously

"Nonsense child, you shouldn't doubt yourself, Luke and I both believe you're strong so you must have confidence." Carla scolded with a sigh. "Today was a long day so we should all get some rest for tomorrow."

"Good idea Carla, well goodnight you 2." Luke said waving to them as he left to his sleeping area

"Good night!" They both replied as they also made their way back to their's

"Man today was tiring, time to get some Z's." Luke said plopping down onto his bed

 **[You know crazy things keep happening to us, first we battle an elemental serpent and now a lightning chicken, what else?]** Albion said sarcastically

'Albion? what have you been doing this entire time? the only time I heard you talk was when I used Divide.' Luke said

 **[I didn't have anything really to say so I just stayed quiet and watched]** Albion replied

'Whatever, let's get to sleep.' Luke said closing his eyes and falling to sleep

 **[I swear more crazy stuff is going to happen to us tomorrow, it's just a guess... well actually more a premonition]** Albion said to himself as he fell asleep as well


	4. Author Note

**This is not a chapter, this is just to tell you that I put a poll up on my profile page for you people to vote on how Luke should behave around Erza during the story.**

 **So go and vote now so I know for future reference.**

 **Next chapter will up in a couple days or less, i'm not quite sure.**


	5. Purple Reaper

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

Once morning had come Luke gotten himself freshed up and did a couple of exercises before he got to work, he was doing your normal running, push ups and other basic body exercises. After he had finished he went straight to the request board to see if anything interesting had come. Luke was scanning the board until Wendy came over.

"Hey Wendy what's up?" Luke asked

"Well I'm just going to stay here today to relax, I'm just letting you know." Wendy answered

"Okay, what about Carla?" Luke wondered

"She's doing her own thing, I'm not sure what." Wendy replied

"Okay then, well I'm going to do a job so have fun." Luke said as Wendy gave a nod before walking out the guild, Luke then returned his gaze back to the board where his eyes then caught onto something interesting

"What's this?" Luke wondered as he read a request paper that had a reward of 900,000 Jewels

 **[What the job partner?]** Albion asked

'It says to defeat a dark guild named Purple Reaper, the reward is 900,000 Jewels and is an A-Class request.' Luke answered still scanning over the paper, his eyes then caught onto something interesting. 'it seems that it also says that another guild will also be there but it doesn't specify.'

 **[Sounds interesting, I say let's go for it, good chance to see what these dark guilds are all about. Well from the name they're probably like normal guilds but do much more shady and corrupted acts]** Albion stated getting a nod from Luke

'Yeah, sounds interesting so let's give it a shot.' Luke said to Albion as he brought the request over to Roubaul

"Master, I would like to take this request." Luke said handing over the request over to Roubaul who looked over it before giving a nod

"Alright, be careful out there." Roubaul said as Luke gave a nod before wrapping his gravity defying scarf around his neck before walking out of the guild

Time Skip

 **[Do we have to get on the train again?]** Albion groaned already knowing the answer

'Yep, the ride won't be as long though luckily.' Luke said making Albion relieved

 **[Good, I don't want another trip on a train that lasts hours]** Albion stated as their train had just then arrived at the station. **[Why do we get motion sick anyway?]**

'Well ever since we became dragon slayers I guess that's the reason for it.' Luke answered

 **[Sounds plausible, wait... if that's true then why doesn't Wendy get sick from motion sickness then?]** Albion wondered

'Probably since her magic is healing, it wouldn't make sense for her to get sick.' Luke answered

 **[Whatever, let's just get this over with]** Albion said with a sigh

'Well let's go.' Luke said as he walked into the train as his motion sickness automatically activated and he walked through the train, it was quite filled as he then found a place where 3 people were. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure no problem." A girl with blonde hair said as Luke then took a seat next to her. "My name is Lucy."

"I'm Happy and that's Natsu." A blue cat now named Happy said as he pointed at a person next to him who didn't look too great

"Nice to meet you, the name is Luke." Luke said as Lucy noticed that Luke didn't look too good either

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked

"I just have motion sickness." Luke answered as Happy and Lucy were surprised to see someone else with motion sickness, Natsu then perked up at a smell as he looked towards Luke

"Why do you smell like a dragon?" Natsu asked as Luke blinked a couple of times

"That's because I'm a dragon slayer." Luke replied as all 3 of their eyes widened in surprise to the statement

"You're a dragon slayer too!?" They all said as the same time, Luke just blinked 3 times

"Are you guys dragon slayers as well?" Luke asked

"Well only Natsu here is." Lucy said. "Strange, you're both dragon slayers and you get motion sickness."

"Well, I have hypothesised that since we're dragon slayers that's why we get motion sick, that's the only explanation I can think of." Luke said getting a nod from them as the train then stopped and Luke looked at where they were. "Well this is my stop, it was nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you to." They said as Luke walked out of the train breathing in fresh air as Albion awoke from his unconsciousness

 **[Are we out of that death machine yet?]** Albion asked with hope

'Yep, it wasn't as bad this time.' Luke said getting a breath of relief from Albion before Luke then made his way to the address he had gotten from the request paper

Time Skip

Luke had finally arrived at a pretty big house, it was a small mansion sized house made of wood. Luke was about to walk in when he noticed 2 people probably a year or 2 younger than him walking up to him and walking beside the 2 of them were 2 small cats, one was red and the other green with a pink from frog costume. One of the boys had spiky blonde with blue eyes and the other had black hair with red eyes, they walked up to Luke.

"Uhh hi, you guys here for the request too?" Luke asked with crossed arms

"Yeah, the name is Sting and this is my partner Lector." Sting introduced as he also pointed at the red cat beside him who gave a wave

"I'm Rogue and this is Frosch." Rogue added as he pointed at the green cat

"Nice to meet you guys, the name is Luke." Luke stated as they both smelled something odd with Luke

"Why do you smell like a dragon?" Sting asked

"I'm a dragon slayer." Luke answered as he thought and both the boys and their cats were surprised. 'Jeez, deja vu.'

"Really!? well we're both dragon slayers as well, i'm the Holy Dragon Slayer or White Dragon Slayer." Sting stated

"I'm the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Rogue stated

"Interesting attributes, complete opposite of eachother." Luke said amused by the magics. "Well i'm the Vanishing Dragon Slayer."

"Cool!" They both said as they both thought of something

"The request said about 2 guilds so what guild are you from?" Rogue asked

"I'm from Cait Shelter, it's not well known and I joined only a couple days ago, so what about you 4?" Luke asked

"We're from Sabertooth, it's not well known either but we're going to try and make it more popular." Sting stated as Luke smiled

"Well you 4, we should get inside and see about the request." Luke stated as they nodded and they all knocked on the door and waited until a man with brown hair and looked probably 40 or so opened the door

"How may I help you gentlemen?" He asked

"We're here for the request." Luke answered

"Oh of course, please come in." He said as he lead them into the living room where they all took a seat as the man introduced himself by the name Bruce

"So is there anything that we should know about this guild?" Luke asked as the man thought for a bit

"Well the guild resides just in the forest behind my house, it's quite a large guild and that their leader uses some kind of maker magic." Bruce explained getting a nod from them all

"What have they been doing to cause so much trouble anyway?" Rogue asked

"They's been coming into the village lately, they come here and threaten the citizens to give them money and items." Bruce said with a sigh

"We'll get revenge and stop the actions of the guild sir, don't worry." Luke stated

"So the guild is behind your house in the forest? well we should go and deal with it quickly." Sting said as they all got up from their seat

"Well let's get going you 4." Luke said getting a nod from them as they left the house and ran into the forest, they kept searching for a bit before they came across a large castle structure made of brick and had purple flags hung on them. "This looks to be the place ready to get in there?"

"Heck yeah! let's do this!" Sting cheered and getting a nod from Rogue, Luke then revealed his wings which surprised the 4 of them as they stared at them with sparkling eyes before shaking it off and got ready to fight the guild

"Let's go!" Luke shouted as he kicked the door open and they saw a massive group of people in the main area who all turned to see the 5 of them, Sting rushed the right side with Lector as Rogue rushed the left with Frosch and Luke took the middle

" **Holy Dragons Roar**!" Sting stated as he fired a roar in the form of a laser that he kept firing while moving his head knocking down dark mage after dark mage, Rogue was also taking down the mages left and right

" **Shadow Dragons Roar**!" Rogue fired his own roar and copied what Sting did and mowed down the mages

" **Vanishing Dragons Claw Stream**!" White claws with blue outlines formed on Luke's hands as he used his abnormal speed with his wings and in an instant took down the most mages in a second that amazed his team mates. "Let's get going you 4, the leader should be at the top!"

They all nodded as they ran up the stairs and through long hallways dealing with the mages that were popping up left and right while continuing running, they all ran until they found a large door at the end at which Luke pushed and opened them to reveal a man with purple hair and probably twice as tall as Luke stand up from his chair and walked towards them.

"So you're the brats that are destroying my guild, the name is Vik and you will pay for what you've done!" He shouted getting ready to fight

"Guys let me handle this one." Luke said stepping up

"Are you sure?" Sting asked

"Can you take him?" Rogue asked

"Yeah, leave it to me." Luke said getting a nod from them as he walked forward until he was 5 metres apart from Vik

"You've got guts kid but it won't help you! **Poison Make: Whip**!" Vik formed a purple whip in his hands and began to swing it at Luke who used his nimble movements and dodged them all with his flips. "Stand still you brat!"

" **Vanishing Dragon Roar**!" Luke backflipped dodging a swing from Vik as he landed gracefully with one hand on the ground before unleashing a powerful roar that struck the man in the chest sending him crashing into a wall but managed to get out and run at Luke

" **Poison Make: Double Blades**!" Purple blades formed on Viks arms as he began to swing them at Luke

" **Vanishing Dragons Twin Blades**!" In both of Lukes hands formed blue and white swords and he began swinging them parrying and striking Vik, Luke's team mates were watching in awe at the skill that Luke had and were determined to get stronger, Luke using his master sword skills found an opening and twisted both his swords therefore destroying Viks blades causing him to flinch before Luke removed both his blades and covered his right fist in powerful surging blue and white energy. " **Vanishing Dragons Division Fist**!"

When Luke swung his fist forward with a lot of force hitting Vik in the stomach sending him flying into the wall while also making the ground crack from the velocity, Vik layed in the wall unconscious after the attack as Luke flicked his wrist removing the smoke. "Well that's that."

"That was awesome!" Sting shouted as Luke looked over seeing the group running over to him. "Dude you're really strong!"

"Thanks alot, you guys aren't bad yourself." Luke said

"We should get to Bruce and report that we completed the mission." Rogue suggested as they all agreed and they headed back to the mansion where Bruce thanked them for their great work, he gave them 900,000 Jewels which they split into 300,000 for each of them

Time Skip

"It was nice meeting you 2, I had a blast!" Luke said with his signature smile that caused them to smile as well

"Yeah! it was fun!" Sting said

"Hope we get to see eachother again." Rogue said getting a nod from Luke

"I hope so too, well I better get going, see ya guys!" Luke said as they said their farewells, Luke decided to take a short cut through the forest to the train station

 **[That was pretty fun wasn't it Luke?]** Albion asked

"I guess, I wish he were a bit tougher but you can't always get what you want." Luke said with his arms behind his head

 **[True, what are you going to do tomorrow?]** Albion asked

"Whatever pops up tomorrow, who knows we might see something more crazy than ever before." Luke said sarcastically

 **[Is that even possible?]** Albion asked with a sweatdrop

"Maybe, but knowing us crazy just finds us where ever we go so it shouldn't be a surprise." Luke said with yawn as he continued walking before he caught sight of something in the forest in the corner of his eye


	6. White and Blue

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

Luke turned to what his eyes had just barely seen and what he saw were a group of... mages? and they were standing next to some kind of ruin. They looked kind of shady so Luke went to a nearby bush to listen in on what they were saying, with further inspection the group seemed to be closing in and surrounding something.

"What do we have here?" One of the mages said holding a spiked mace

"It seems a cat has come and try to take whatever we're going to find down in these here ruins." Another said as Luke then looked at what the mages were eyeing down, it was a cat similar to Carla

The cat has clean white fur with shining blue eyes, on its sides were claw-like patterns that were blue and its ears were blue as well. The cat was in a fighting posture getting ready to face the mages, Luke was impressed as the cat seemed to have a very impressive stance with no openings which just tells him that it was well trained in martial arts.

"You're going to fight!?" One of the mages yelled

"What can a cat like you do to us!?" A mage yelled as they began to laugh but stopped and looked towards the cat, Luke also seemed surprised as suddenly the cat began to glow emitting a small blue light from its body

First all of its fur began to turn into scales, its legs then grew and claws grew on them. It's arms then increased in muscle and length while also attaining claws, the torso grew in muscle and size as well with the upper body being more built. The cat's tail changed to a long scaly dragon tail, the cat's head then morphed into a much more dragon-like appearance and it's eyes glowed along with growing 4 horns. Finally, the angelic wings on it's back changed into large dragon wings.

It was now a humanoid dragon a bit taller than Luke with white scales, blue eyes and 4 blue horns on his head. The claws on it's hands and feet are sharp and coloured blue, it has white scaled large wings on it's back with blue webbing and spikes running down it's back to the end of it's tail. Overall, the furry cat before was now a humanoid dragon and the mages from before were freaking out.

"What the heck!?" A mage yelled in fear

"Did that cat change into a dragon!?" Another yelled with even more fear

"This is why you shouldn't underestimate me even though I was a cat." The cat now dragon said in a mature and strong voice, from the voice Luke could tell that the cat was easily male in gender and seemed to be quite mature

"Holy crap, did that cat just turn into a dragon?" Luke shouted quietly

 **[That's a first, definitely one of the weirdest and awesome things we have ever seen]** Albion added with surprise

"He seems to be quite confident, let's see what the cat can do." Luke suggested as he continued to watch

The dragon then rushed towards the mages at impressive speeds and quickly gave a side kick to the mage on his left sending him flying into a tree falling unconscious, when the other mages saw this they charged at the dragon and swung their weapons only to fail miserably as the dragon then used it's tail and smacked 2 of the mages away as the dragon then did a front flip and used it's tail and smashed another mage making a crater on the ground where the mage layed unconscious. The dragon thought it was over so it eased itself but failed to notice a figure behind as the figure swung it's huge sword downwards but seeing this Luke with amazing speed kicked him away from the dragon who turned around surprised to see Luke kicking his assailant thrown away but got up, the dragon looked at Luke who flashed a smile and it told the dragon that Luke was no threat and turned to his attacker.

"Let me handle this." Luke said as the dragon hesitantly backed up and let Luke step forward and engaged the target who got ready to fight, Luke also took his own stance which had no openings which impressed the dragon/cat being

"I don't know who you are, but I can tell you aren't good guys." Luke said before rushing at impressive speed towards the attacker and gave a punch that he blocked with crossed arms but Luke quickly gave a double side chop on both the man's sides making him flinch

Luke then gave multiple incredibly fast punches to the man's abdomen as well as arms, legs and face before uppercutting him in the jaw making the man go flying into the air a couple metres. Luke then took the opportunity and grew his wings out which surprised the dragon but quickly refocused on the fight as Luke flew into the air doing a back flip mid-air as his leg was coated in blue and white energy.

" **Vanishing Dragons Burst Kick**!" Luke stated as he nailed the man right in the stomach and sending him flying into the forest knocking down multiple trees from the force that he was sent away, Luke then gracefully landed back onto his feet and looked at his work before smiling and looking at the dragon who had wide eyes. "Hey there, you okay?"

The dragon was just staring at Luke for a bit before shaking his head out from his dazed state before giving a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the assistance."

"No problem, so do you have a name?" Luke asked

"You can call me Orin, what's yours?" The dragon/cat now known as Orin asked

"My name is Luke, nice to meet ya, since we took care of these guys want to explore those ruins?" Luke asked with a smile

"Sure, let me just change back." Orin said as he was engulfed in a blue light and changed back into his cat form. "This is what I actually look like."

"I know, I was watching from the bushes over there, I must say that your skills in martial arts are quite impressive." Luke stated

"Thanks, your skills are impressive as well, I taught myself how to fight and control my transformation to protect myself." Orin stated with pride

"You trained well, now let's go into these ruins." Luke said as he began to walk into the stone structure that seemed pretty dark so he took out his wings and they began to glow lighting up the tunnel, Orin then smiled before following Luke into the ruins

"So Orin do you live somewhere around here?" Luke asked curiously

"No, I'm just travelling getting stronger and learning new things about the world." Orin said which Luke could admire such passion

"That's cool, I had actually joined a guild called Cait Shelter not too long ago and have had a pretty fun time with all the crazy requests that were posted." Luke said

"Requests? Guilds?" Orin said in a confused manner

"You don't know? well I didn't know before someone told me so I can't say anything, basically a guild is a group that you can join where you can take requests that are posted from people needing help and gain rewards like Jewels and maybe additional rewards as well." Luke explained as Orin was quite impressed

"What 'crazy' requests have you taken when you joined." Orin asked

"Oh boy where do I start, first we fought a serpent with 3 heads, next a lightning chicken and after that defeated a dark guild with this crazy leader." Luke said

"Sounds like you have had quite the crazy and exciting journey since joining that guild." Orin said amused but then flinched when a voice was heard

 **[No kidding]** Albion said

"Who the heck was that!?" Orin yelled looking around

"Well uhhhh... uhhh... oh whatever it's too late anyways, that's Albion that just said that." Luke stated

"Albion?" Orin asked as he calmed down

"He's the dragon that lives inside of me right now, actually he's in my wings." Luke said pointing at his wings

 **[Nice to meet you, I'm Albion]** Albion said

"A dragon lives inside of you!? that is awesome! it's nice to meet you as well Albion." Orin said energetically

"Yeah, but can you keep it a secret because I don't want anybody else knowing that Albion exists inside me right now." Luke asked

"Sure, I can keep a secret, but what do you guys think is at the end of this place?" Orin asked as they continued walking

 **[Who knows? there could be many different things that could be found in places like this]** Albion stated

"Such as maybe treasure, ancient writings, ancient paintings and very unlikely an old city belonging to ancient civilisations," Luke stated

"Sounds cool," Orin said simply as then at the end of the tunnel they could see a wider area in front of them. "I see a bigger room up ahead, let's get running."

"Right!" Luke and Orin then began to run towards the spotted area and once they had arrived in said place, they were now in a round room with stone pillars layed out in certain spots that held up the roof and on the walls were 4 old looking paintings from who knows how long ago

"What the heck is this?" Orin asked nobody as they looked around the room

"They seem to be paintings but very old." Luke said as he walked up to the first one followed by Orin

The first painting showed a red dragon standing tall surrounded in fire, it was hard to see but the creature was most certainly a dragon. It's wings were extended far and had green glowing eyes.

"Is that a dragon?" Orin asked

"I think so." Luke replied. 'Why does it remind me of someone?'

 **[Let's check the other painting]** Albion suggested as they walked over to the next which showed a white dragon standing atop a mountain looking down and it had blue glowing eyes

"It's similar to the first one but instead it's on a cliff and white." Orin said

"Yeah." Luke said simply. "Albion is that you?"

 **[It looks like me but I'm not certain]** Albion replied also confused

"Well let's take a look at the next." Orin suggested as they walked over to the next painting and what it showed then was the painting was separated with a line down the middle separating 2 symbols, the first symbol was the symbol for Infinity and the other was a symbol for Apocalypse

"Infinity and Apocalypse?" Luke said to himself. 'Does it mean like Ophis and Great Red?'

"There's not much to say about this one, let's check out the last painting then." Orin said as they made their way to the very last painting and what they saw confused them

"What's this?" Luke wondered as all the picture showed was a completely black background with a pair of glowing purple eyes in the middle surrounded by 5 lights of different colours, the first was light blue, the second was red, the third was green, the fourth was brown and the last was yellow. "I'm not sure what to say."

"There are many questions we can ask about this painting, what are those lights? why is the background completely black?" Orin stated

 **[You can also ask, what are those pairs of eyes? and why are they surrounded by the lights?]** Albion added to the conversation

"It is quite the mystery, is that all there is to the ruins?" Luke wondered aloud as his eyes then locked on the something at one of the ends of the room, it was a pedestal of some kind with a stone tablet layed on top of it. "Look over there."

"What is that?" Orin asked as they went over to the tablet and scanned over it, but the words they couldn't read as it was written in some strange language and there were 2 paragraphs from what they could see. "I can't read any of it."

"Me neither, I wonder what it says." Luke said as he held a hand to his chin. "Albion, can you read it?"

 **[I actually can, this is written in the language of the dragons from long ago, I will try and decipher as much of it as I can]** Albion said and after a bit Luke's wings glowed and the translated text appeared in front of them **[I put a projection up in front so you can read it yourself]**

"Okay let's see." Luke started and began to read aloud. "It says the following..."

 **-** _Ice, Fire, Wind, Earth and Lightning are the elements that will bring forth the pillars that will bring it all into one, the power of the pillars will bring forth command overall to the locked being_ **-**

 **-** _Red, White, Infinity and Apocalypse, are all beings of great and immense power. But there was one which was locked away since the beginning of it's creation, it's power is what must be kept under lock as it was said by God. No matter what reason, let it be war, greed or anything else, this must be kept true. Even if it the seal were to break the 4 powers will be our last hope._

 _##c#o is what must be kept sealed_ **-**

"Albion what's with this obscured text?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow

 **[I'm not sure, I wasn't able to decipher that last part]** Albion replied

"Maybe it's a name of whatever they sealed." Orin added getting a nod from Luke

"We won't get anything else from it so let's get going out of the ruins." Luke suggested as Orin agreed and they left the ruins and it's paintings where they were and made it back into the fresh air

"So what are you going to do now Orin?" Luke asked

"Well I was going to continue travelling but..." Orin started

"But..." Luke said slowly

"I think I want to join your guild, it sounds like it would better help to increase my strength and will be quite the fun time as well." Orin said with a smile on his face

"Really!? what made you think that?" Luke asked

"Well, after seeing you fight that mage before and hearing about what has happened to you since joining I found it quite interesting, so I hope you can let me join." Orin asked

"Of course, it's good to have you buddy." Luke answered

"Yes! let's get going!" Orin cheered as he followed Luke

"Right partner!"


	7. Sorcerer Weekly

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

 **Before we start this chapter I would like to thank everyone for the great support that this story is getting. Thank You and Enjoy!**

 **And also just letting people know in advance that Wendy and Luke won't be together until much futher in the story and by that I mean definitely more than 20 chapters**

"Well this is it Orin." Luke said as they had finally gotten back to Cait Shelter where Orin was now taking in his surroundings

"So this is your guild." Orin muttered quite impressed and intrigued by the design and wanted to see more

"Let's get going Orin." Luke said at which Orin nodded and they began walking further into the guilds ground where Luke turned and then saw Wendy and Carla sitting at a bench probably talking to one another

"Who're they?" Orin asked obviously talking about Wendy and Carla due to his gaze literally pointed directly at them

"You'll find out soon, let's go." Luke said as they both walked over to the bench where Wendy and Carla were before getting their attention. "Hey guys I'm back!"

"Oh hey Luke!" Wendy greeted upon seeing Luke

"How did the job go?" Carla asked the sacred gear user as he gave a thumbs up

"It went great, the job was to defeat a dark guild, the leader was a bit crazy but we got the job done." Luke answered as he then remembered." I'd also like you to meet someone."

"Who?" Both Wendy and Carla asked simultaneously as Luke pointed downwards drawing their attention to the white and blue exceed who stepped out from behind Luke, it was obvious that they were surprised to see him

"Nice to meet you guys, my name is Orin." Orin introduced politely

"Nice to meet you as well, I'm Wendy Marvell and this is Carla." Wendy introduced them both as the white and blue exceed then turned to the other exceed at which he then sweatdropped confused at what was happening, Carla was just standing their inspecting him causing him to back away a bit

"Uhh is something wrong?" Orin asked cautiously as Carla then stopped and looked directly at him and shook her head

"No nothing is wrong, I was just seeing if you were going to be an annoyance." Carla said bluntly making Orin sweatdrop. "Anyway, nice to meet you."

"Well Orin, we should get you to Master Roubaul so you can join the guild." Luke said as the exceed nodded as they said their farewells to Wendy and Carla before walking into the main tent where they saw Roubaul sitting upon his chair like usual. "Hey master, I have someone that would like to join the guild."

"Oh Luke my boy you're back, a new member you say?" Roubaul said as he then noticed Orin who gave him a wave and he smiled. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Orin, I would like to join the guild." Orin requested as Roubaul gave a small nod before taking out a stamp

"Very well, where would you like you're stamp and what colour?" Roubaul asked as Orin thought for a bit before answering

"On my back and in blue that is similar to my fur." Orin decided as he turned around and Roubaul placed the stamp as the guild's mark appeared on his white furry back." Awesome!"

"Now you are apart of our guild Orin, now you 2 should get some rest it is getting late." Roubaul suggested as they agreed and Luke showed Orin to his room where they quickly went to sleep

Time Skip

"Luke wake up." A voice was heared as said person slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the voice and saw that it was Roubaul

"Master? is there something you need?" Luke asked tiredly as he held a hand over his mouth yawning

"Well I was asked to ask you if you were busy today." Roubaul answered causing Luke to blink a couple times

"Well I'm not busy, but why?" Luke asked curiously

"Well the Sorcerer Weekly group had said that they wanted to do an article about you." Roubaul replied

"An article? I mean, sure I don't mind." Luke responded

"Okay that's good, I'll tell them, get yourself ready for the day and meet me at the tent." Roubaul said as he then left the room and Luke stood up from his bed and stretched before looking and saw Orin sleeping peacefully just beside him, Luke smiled at this before shaking him awake

"Huh? why did you wake me up?" Orin asked rubbing his eyes with his paw before looking at Luke

"We need to get freshened up, we have somewhere to go." Luke answered causing Orin to tilt his head in confusion but complied and they both refreshed themselves, Luke put on his scarf and Orin smoothened out his fur

"So where are we going exactly?" Orin asked his partner as Orin realised that it was still pretty early in the morning

"I'm not sure myself but I know we're going to do some kind of article for a group called Sorerer Weekly and that we should go see Master Roubaul at the tent." Luke explained as Orin nodded and they entered the tent and saw him but also someone else

He was a relatively short young man with blond hair that sticks up in the middle. He wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and black sunglasses. Luke had no idea who this person was and Orin looked at Luke and could tell that he didn't know this person but they flinched when he suddenly yelled.

"So Coooool!" The person yelled as they ran straight up to Luke's face and was looking incredibly excited. "Oh my god! Oh my god! This is So Coool!"

"W-What!? hold on what's cool?" Luke asked

"You of course! you're Luke Knight right!? This is too cool!" The person yelled in extreme excitement making everyone sweatdrop, Luke and Orin turned to Roubaul who chuckled

"This man is Jason from the Sorcerer Weekly, he's here to guide you to where they will be having you help in the creation of the article." Roubaul explained as they nodded before they were suddenly grabbed by the arm and rushed out the door

"We have a lot to do! So cool! So cool!" Jason yelled as Roubaul then bursted into laughter at seeing them being dragged away

 **[Who the heck is screaming!?]** Albion who had just woken up yelled

Time Skip

 **[So we're going to be making an article?]** Albion asked mentally to both Orin and Luke

'Pretty much, we just follow Jason here and get the job done and go back.' Luke stated getting and agreed nod from Orin

 **[It's a lot more tame than what we usually do but I don't mind]** Albion said as he then asked. **[Why does this guy keep screaming by the way?]**

'Who knows." Orin was the one that answered as they then stopped walking and now they were in front of a large building that had a plaque that said 'Sorcerer Weekly'

"This is it! let's go!" Jason ran into the building as Orin and Luke sighed before walking in as well, they were greeted by many different things like props, clothing and camera's. Honestly it looked alot like a film studio. "Welcome to the Sorcerer Weekly HQ!"

"So Jason, what should we be doing?" Luke asked as Jason then began to explain the procedure to the both of them, it would be an understatement in saying that the 2 of them were shocked as to what they had just listened to. "Wait! are you serious!?"

"H-He can't be right!?" Orin also shouted as what they heard was that they were to pose in various ways for a photoshoot for images in the article which could range from normal modeling poses to some things that shouldn't even be talked about!

"This way my friends!" Jason stated as they slumped their heads in defeat as they followed and prepared for the worst as Albion was laughing his ass off

TIme Skip

The session took hours as many photos were taken and were re-taken of Orin and Luke who were now resting in the lobby, most of the photos were pretty tame but some just didn't sit well with them... at all! They took different photos and decided on the best ones that they were going to use.

The first picture was tame as it was a mid-shot of both Luke and Orin where Luke was facing left with Orin standing on his shoulder facing the opposite direction. The back ground of it was grey in colour with some specific lighting to make it looks better.

The second photo was showing a side angle of Luke sitting on a rock facing and watching the ocean with the sun setting down. The third photo was similar to the second as it had Orin looking at the sunset with his paw raised towards the sun.

The fourth was of both Luke and Orin where they were both standing a top a tall cliff overlooking the vast plains and mountain ranges with the sun in the background. They then took a step up from the normal photos to more... revealing photos if you catch my drift.

The fifth photo was of Luke without his shirt on facing the camera with his hair looking like it was being blown on by wind, he had his right hand on his hip while his left hand was rubbing the back of his head, Orin was also in the shot leaning on Luke's side. The sixth and last shot had Luke shirtless again and was taken from above looking down at Luke and Orin laying on the ground, Luke had both arms crossed behind his head with Orin from the side resting his head on Luke's abdominal muscles.

To say that both of them were extremely embarrassed would be the biggest understatement of the year, they were full on blushing at the poses they did and calmed themselves as they were now in the lobby resting.

 **[Oh my god that was great! you guys did so many embarrassing and possibly sexual photos of yourselves!]** Albion yelled pretty much laughing as loudly as he could as both Orin and Luke scoffed in annoyance

"Jeez, I didn't think a simple photoshoot would be that embarrassing." Luke said with a sigh as he leaned back on the couch

"No kidding, I definitely wasn't expecting to do something like this the day after I joined." Orin said making them all sweatdrop

 **[You guys realise that this article is going to be public so many people are going to see those photos]** Albion stated with a chuckle as both Orin and Luke gasped in realisation thinking about what people will think of him after the magazine is published, as they were having their terrible thought the door opened and snapped them back into reality

"Mr Knight and Mr Orin, I am in charge of asking the questions of our models for information to add to the article, is that fine with you?" He asked getting a nod from the both of them, the man then proceeded to ask question to Luke and Orin about certain topics before after a couple minutes the questions were finished and they were given a room since it was really late and it wouldn't be a good idea to go out at dark

Time Skip

Luke had woken up along with Orin and when they did they got themselves freshened up and got out of the room, when they did they were confronted by Jason who looked extremely excited.

"Woah Jason calm down!" Luke said trying to calm Jason

"What are you so excited about?" Orin asked

"Look at this!" Jason yelled as he gave Luke a magazine that he now realised was the article based on him and Orin, Orin looked at the front cover with Luke and they were kind of worried to see the inside

"Is this what I think it is?" Luke asked nervously and shaking as well as Orin as they then turned to Jason slowly

"Yep! it's the article, we finished it overnight and published it and everything!" Jason yelled as they read the title and it said 'The Blue and White Duo' which they kind of actually liked before they hesitantly looked through the book and cringed a bit... oh what the heck they cringed every 2 seconds!

"Has anyone bought the article yet Jason?" Orin asked hesitantly

"Definitely!" Jason responded happily

"How many?" Both Orin and Luke asked slowly as their eyes narrowed as Jason then took a sheet of paper out that displayed the data of how many copies had been sold and their eyes widened, it read a total number of... approximately 14 million copies sold! "Isn't that more than 80% of Fiore's population!?"

"I know right! this is so cool!" Jason yelled

 **[Hahahahahaha! that article sold faster than even I expected, man over 80% bought the copy over the course of the night!]** Albion said laughing as he rolled around on the floor gasping for air between laughs

Meanwhile with Fairy Tail

"Natsu! check this out!" Lucy called over to the fire dragon slayer who turned his head to her

"Yeah? what is it?" Natsu asked as Lucy ran over and handed him a magazine. "What's this?"

"It's the latest Sorcerer Weekly magazine!" Lucy yelled as Natsu blinked at her

"Why did you give it to me?" Natsu asked not really interested in the magazines in any way, Lucy then had a grin on her face

"Just look at who it's about and you'll understand why I gave it to you." Lucy replied as Natsu then read the title which made him raise an eyebrow but as he was going to open it, the other came over

"What the commotion over here?" Said as person that revealed to be shirtless and had black spiky hair

"Is there some sort of problem?" asked a red haired female

The first person was none other than Gray Fullbuster, rival and friend of Natsu. Right now he was only wearing a pair of boxers or in other words he was in his underwear.

The other was Erza Scarlet, an S-Class wizard in the Fairy Tail guild and the famous Titania. She had armour on and a blue skirt, she had scarlet coloured hair and brown eyes.

"I'm just showing Natsu this weeks Sorcerer Weekly magazine." Lucy answered as they all then went behind Natsu and waited for him to open the magazine which he did and his eyes widened upon seeing the figure

"Is that who I think it is!?" Natsu yelled as he eyes the white haired boy in the picture

"Do you know who that is flamebrain?" Gray asked looking curiously at the young male wizard

"That's Luke, his full name is Luke Knight." Natsu answered

"When did you meet him?" Erza asked them

"We met him while we were coming back from one of our jobs, we met him on the train." Lucy answered Erza's question getting a nod

"Well let's read it." Natsu said as he then flicked through the first set of photos looking at them curiously at the different poses that he was doing but what then caught their eyes was the white and blue cat in some of them. "Who's the cat?"

"He looks like Happy." Lucy said as said person came over and looked at the magazine and his eyes went wide

"That cat's just like me!" Happy shouted in happiness knowing he wasn't alone in the world anymore

"Is there any information on them?" Gray asked as then more people came over wondering what they were reading

"What are you guys doing?" Asked beautiful woman with white hair and behind her was a large man with white hair as well along with someone with a large barrel of booze, they then explained

The first person was Mirajane, she is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest.

The second was Elfman, Mirajane's younger brother. He is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, he is also very tall. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular.

The third and last was Cana Alberona,

"So this is your friend?" Cana asked looking at Lance. "I can tell he's going to be quite the looker when he grows up."

"That's the sight of a real man right there!" Elfman stated

"What does it say about them?" Mira asked as Natsu turned a few pages as they then see the photos of Luke without his shirt which made them smirk as they then made it near to the end where the information was

"Here it is." Natsu said before he started to read it aloud

 **Name**

Luke Knight

 **Gender**

Male

 **Age**

12

 **Magic**

Vanishing Dragon Slayer Magic

 **Story**

Luke Knight is a powerful and skilled mage and has taken down many incredibly difficult missions on his own and some times had some help. He states that he was also raised by a dragon named Albion but he disappeared on July 7th in the year 777.

"Isn't that when your father Igneel disappeared Natsu?" Gray asked

"Yeah you're right, that's so wierd." Natsu said trying to think of an explanation but couldn't come up with anything

"So he's 12." Cana started as she then looked at the image next to the set of information. "He's got quite a nice body for someone that age."

"And what kind of element is Vanishing?" Erza wondered

"Is there information on the other cat!?" Happy asked as Natsu flicked the page and there was indeed some information on Orin

 **Name**

Orin

 **Gender**

Male

 **Age**

6

 **Magic**

Aera

Transformation

 **Story**

Orin travelled the world getting stronger and stronger as he travelled looking for a challenge, that was when he met Luke during his travels when he was attacked by a group of mages. Luke helped him out and that was how he and Luke met eachother and became partners.

"He really does look a lot like Happy." Lucy commented getting nods from everyone

"Yeah that may be true but I highly doubt that he's better than Happy!" Natsu stated with pride as Happy cheered

"That's for sure! I bet I'm a lot stronger than he is!" Happy declared as Gray deadpanned at him

"Yeah sure you are." Gray said sarcastically. "and I think we can all agree that Natsu would get his ass kicked by this kid."

"What'd you say ice princess!?" Natsu yelled as they budded heads and a brawl broke out within the guild

Back with Luke

"Thanks for having us Jason." Luke said with a bow as Orin did the same

"No problem! you guys were so cool!" Jason yelled as they then said their farewells and went their separate ways

"So are we heading back?" Orin asked

"Yeah, I wonder what they're doing." Luke asked himself

 **[Probably just the usual, it's not like there's much to do other than jobs since ther...]** Albion was saying when suddenyl both Albion and Luke froze in spot which Orin noticed

"You guys alright?" Orin asked

"I don't know but I think I felt something." Luke stated confusing Orin

 **[It was like a strange signal coming from... the west]** Albion said as they turned in the west direction

"I can't feel it but for however long I've known you guys, I know when you guys are being serious." Orin said

"Let's check it out."


	8. Awakened Dragon Arc: Scorched Lands

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

 **Some characters personalities from like the DxD universe's will change but not all of them and also I would like to know if you guys would like for him to have a harem (Max is 3) let me know with a review**

"When you guys said you felt a signal, what did you mean exactly?" Orin asked as they were running westward

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a signal." Luke started

 **[It would be more like instinct, we felt a strange power flow coming from the west and it seems to be quite powerful]** Albion stated

"That's right, the energy is somewhat demonic." Luke stated surprising Orin before they had finally arrived at where they had sensed the power surge

Upon reaching their destination what welcomed them caused them to gasp and their eyes to widen in awe but also slight fear. It was a village but it was far from intact, buildings were crumbled, trees burnt and scorches and residual fire that remained on the ground. Overall, it was a horrifying sight to behold.

"What the heck happened." Luke muttered

 **[Whatever caused this must have been extremely powerful]** Albion added

"Let's check if there are any survivors!" Orin suggested as Luke quickly nodded as they rushed into the scorched land scanning their eyes for any signs of life

"Orin you look over to the right and I'll go left." Luke stated earning a nod from Orin as they split up and began their search

"You found anything Orin!?" Luke shouted to his companion as he continued to search through the rubble and what was left of the houses

"Nothing!" Orin responded as they then regrouped with each other

"I couldn't find anyone or anything, but it seems that this attack must have been recent because from inspecting the soil and fire they seemed to be recently made." Luke explained

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Orin asked

"We should see if there are any clues to finding the whereabouts of whatever scorched this place to ruins." Luke stated as his nose picked up on something and he turns to see a pillar of smoke rising from the ground. "And it seems we found it, let's go!"

"Right!" Orin followed Luke as they quickly rushed into the forest where they saw the smoke rise from, they continued to dash through the dense forest upon reaching a slightly more open and spacious area. "Where are we?"

"Not sure, but look over there." Luke pointed directing Orin's gaze over to where they could see was an entire side of the forest in flames

"We have to put it out!" Orin said getting a nod from Luke as said person reeled back both his arms as they had blue and white energy coating them entirely, he then swung them forward as above the flames a vortex of powerful white and blue wind currents formed

" **Vanishing Dragons Fierce Storms**!" The wind from the attack quickly engulfed the flames before completely stopping the spread of the fire, the trees could be seen incredibly burnt and no leaves were seen on them. "Alright, I got the fire to stop spreading."

"Do you think that the cause of that fire was the same as the thing that burnt down that village?" Orin asked

"Definitely, those flames I just put out were quite powerful and are definitely recent since if they had been here longer than the entire forest might have been burnt down." Luke stated

"That makes sense, well where do we go now?" Orin asked as they looked around before the cat noticed a path just barely ahead of them in the open space. "Look over there!"

"A path? that's the only thing we have right now so it's the best option, let's go!" Luke and Orin then headed towards the path, but as they were about to head down the path a sudden strike of huge amounts of magical energy hit them but not literally

"You guys sensing that huge magical power?" Orin asked

 **[It doesn't seem to be the same power as what we felt before but it is great]** Albion stated

"The magical energy seems to be condensed or something along those lines." Luke added as they looked around for the source before their eyes caught onto a small glint on the ground and went over to it, upon reaching the spot Luke picked up some kind of orb that was coloured white and blue. "What is this?"

"That's a lacrima." Orin answered getting confused looks from both Luke and Albion

 **[What's a lacrima?]** Albion asked with Luke also wondering

"A lacrima is like a small orb where huge amounts of magical power are contained in and can be used for the future." Orin explained

"So basically, it's magical energy that is condensed into a smaller compacted form." Luke stated getting a nod from Orin. "But are they supposed to have this much energy?"

"Normal ones don't but I'm guessing that this lacrima for whatever reason seems to have a lot more than other ones." Orin said

"Then we should keep it just in case, we wouldn't want someone dangerous to get their hands on it. " Luke said before pocketing the lacrima and they continued down into the path

As they marched through the burnt down forest, it seemed to get increasingly more destroyed as they went on giving them the impression that they were most likely going in the right direction.

Time Skip

It had probably been around an hour of walking along the path, the damage they were seeing were catastrophic. They continued to walk before they then heard a low and weak voice but heard it nonetheless, they rushed to the source to see if something was wrong and once they found the source it was quite surprising.

It was a small girl probably around 5 years of age with short silver hair, she had blue eyes and wore a white t-shirt with a pink skirt. She wore a pair of sandals on her feet and her skin seemed to be a milky white. Upon seeing the girl they rushed over to see if she was okay due to the fact that they saw her on the ground on her knees panting.

"Are you alright!?" Luke shouted as the girl perked up when she heard the voice and turned to see Luke running towards her with Orin beside him, she instinctively backed away slightly scared and seeing this Luke slowed his run. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just wondering if you're okay."

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered nervously and calmed down slightly seeing that Luke wasn't a threat

"I'm Luke Knight and this is Orin, what's your name?" Luke asked as he gestured to Orin who waved, the girl then got to her feet and dusted her clothes off

"I-I'm Misa, Misa Delaney." She responded with a polite bow to Luke who just smiled softly at he what seems to be shy and nervous nature

"So Misa, what are you doing on the ground panting for?" Luke asked curiously

"I was running." She replied simply

"Running? from what exactly?" Orin asked

"I'm not sure, my parents woke me up and told me to run, I wasn't sure why but I did as they said and ran." Misa explained getting sympathetic looks from Orin and Luke who had guessed why they told her to run

"Do you know which way you're home from here is Misa?" Luke asked the girl

"It's over in that direction." Misa said now pointing in a north-west direction at which Luke nodded before getting up from his crouched position

"I'm going to see if anything is wrong Misa, I'll be back." Luke said as Orin and he began to walk towards the direction only to be stopped by Misa who held onto his hand. "Misa?"

"I want to go with you." Misa pretty much pleaded as Luke looked at her for a moment before sighing in defeat

"Alright but stay close by so you don't get hurt, understand?" Luke asked getting a quick nod from her as they advanced

Time Skip

Misa, Luke and Orin went in the direction that Misa pointed and ran through the forest and Luke could smell smoke but what caused him the most surprising were screams, Luke told them that they better speed up and they did. They exited the dense forest only to see a horrifying sight in front of them.

It was an entire village like last time but this one was currently burning and the suspect was nowhere to be found. The fire was powerful as the houses burned and there were people running around in panic. Luke and Orin had wide eyes of horror and shock as Misa was shedding streams of tears.

"Let's go quick!" Luke ordered as he slid down the hill they were on followed by Orin and Misa who quickly followed as well, Luke then covered both arms in magical energy and used the same attack as he used before. " **Vanishing Dragons Fierce Storms**!"

The same powerful storm appeared over the entire village as it sucked up all of the fire as well as the fire that seemed to have caught onto some of the civilians. Luke and the others ran quickly into the village to make sure all the fire was extinguished.

"Man I'm glad we made it in time." Orin said getting a nod from Luke who looked around and saw that everybody was okay and seemed to be no deaths which were good

"Excuse me." A voice called as they turned and saw an old man who had several burns on his body approaching them. "Were you the ones that removed the fire?"

"Uhhh, that would be us." Luke answered getting a bow from the man

"I thank you greatly for your assistance, you have saved many lives today young man!" The man stated

"It's no problem, if I had been any later then I'm not sure what would have happened." Luke added

"I am the chief of this village, my name is Munto."

"I'm Luke and this is Orin, we came here because we ended up running into a girl called Misa, do you know her?" Luke asked

"Misa? you must mean Misa Delaney! is she safe?" Munto asked hopefully

"Yes she's fine, in fact, she's right here." Luke said as he pointed down as Munto looked and saw Misa holding onto Luke's hand

"Misa I'm glad you're okay, we should get you back to your parents." Munto stated as Misa smiled and nodded

Misa ended up finding her parents who were shedding joyful tears upon seeing their daughter safe and sound and thanked Luke greatly. Luke then requested for everyone to gather around as he then covered his right hand in a spiralling white and blue magical energy before holding his arm to the sky and released a calming pulse through the air.

" **Vanishing Dragons Holy Blessing**!" Upon the spell being cast, much to their shock the wounds that once covered their bodies disappeared as well as the burns that they sustained during the incident

"Thank you once again young Luke, I must say you are extremely talented in the use of magic." Munto stated as Luke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

"Thanks, but do you know what caused the destruction of your village?" Luke asked curiously

"It was a dragon." Munto stated seriously

"D-Dragon?" Orin stuttered in disbelief at what he had just heard

"Yes, but it seems unique, it could walk on two legs and black armour." Munto explained making Luke, as well as Albion, go wide-eyed

'Walk on two and wears black armour, Albion could it be?' Luke asked his partner which Orin could hear since he was listening in on the mental link

 **[It's possible but how]** Albion replied

'What are you guys talking about.' Orin asked obviously seeing that they might have an idea of who this dragon could be

'We'll tell you later Orin, let's just get more information on it.' Luke replied at which Orin nodded before Luke turned back to Munto. "Do you know where it went?"

"From what I could see before the fire became too fierce was that it headed towards Mount Plume." Munto stated as he pointed to the horizon where Luke could see a cluster of mountains but one, in particular, was significantly larger than the others. "I saw it heading towards there."

"What's Mount Plume?" Orin asked

"Mount Plume is a mountain that has been around for a long time, there are many stories about it but most importantly is that... It used to be a volcano." Munto stated shocking them

"A volcano? is it still active?" Luke asked nervously hoping not

"No, not anymore, it used to be but now it has become dormant." Munto answered making Luke sigh in relief before looking back up with a confident expression on his face

"Alright then, I'm going to Mount Plume then." Luke stated surprising Munto and pretty much everyone besides Orin who smiled in knowing that Luke was going to go find the culprit

"But that dragon is going there." Munto added

"I know, I'm going to find it and I'll bring its body back here." Luke stated with confidence and eyes that showed no signs of fear which Munto saw and could tell they held power, he was hesitant but didn't try to stop Luke

"Then I wish you the best of luck Luke, come back safe." Munto pleaded as Luke smiled in response before he and Orin turned to the mountain

"Don't worry, I'll come back alright." Luke answered as he turned his head back to them and gave them his signature smile which brought smiles to them as well as they began walking towards the mountain

"Wait!" A voice called out as they turned and saw Misa run towards them

"Misa? what's wrong?" Orin asked

"Please be careful." Misa pleaded as she embraced Luke in a hug who petted her head and gave a thumbs up

"Of course I will, I'll be back before you know it." Luke answered as Misa nodded with a smile and Luke and Orin ran down the path towards Mount Plume as they thought one thing

'Time to Kill a Dragon'


	9. Awakened Dragon Arc: Volcanic Mountain

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

Luke and Orin were running down the dirt path towards the high mountains that could be seen in the horizon, they probably still had more than 5 miles left before they reached the mountains which they were slightly hesitant to ever since hearing that it used to be a volcano.

They sped up there running to cover the ground much quicker, as they ran there were many minor obstacles that were in the way such as trashed land and trees that were littering the path probably from the dragon from what the chief said that came through.

"I've been meaning to ask, you guys acted strangely when Munto told us that it was a dragon that wore black armour. Do you guys know who he was talking about?" Orin asked as they continued running, Luke was hesitant about telling him but Orin was going to know at some point so why not now

"Okay, Orin what I'm about to tell you is something I want you to keep secret no matter what. Okay?" Luke said seriously to Orin who also gave a serious expression and nodded. "The truth is, Albion and I aren't from this world."

"Wait, what do you mean not from this world?" Orin asked surprised by the information that Luke had just given to him, Albion was the one that answered Orin's query

 **[It's exactly as Luke said, we are from a world that is entirely different from this one]** Albion said adding more shock to Orin's already surprised state. **[Our world is just known as Earth]**

"Our world is much more advanced than this one, humans aren't the only species living there much like here in Earthland. There are of course Humans but there are also Angels, Fallen Angels and lastly Devils." Luke explained

"Okay, but what does this have to do with the dragon that is attacking the villages?" Orin asked curiously

 **[We think that a dragon from our world has somehow made it here from some sort of means, after hearing the explanation of its appearance. We think we might know who it is but we're not certain]** Albion stated

"I'm not going to say who just in case we're dealing with someone completely different but I wouldn't be surprised if it is who we're thinking about since the dragon we're talking about can definitely cause this much destruction." Luke explained as Orin paled

"Oh man, do you think we can win if the one we're dealing with happens to be the dragon you're thinking of?" Orin asked

"It will be a difficult battle if it is but if we work together we can strengthen our chances of victory." Luke said as Orin nodded before they had now arrived at the foot of the mountains, the area was destroyed much like the areas they travelled through and there were huge footprints on the ground. "It looks like the footprints head towards the biggest mountain."

"Should we fly?" Orin asked

"Yeah, let's go!" Luke said as he revealed his wings and they both began flying but were suddenly stopped by a massive wind like a wall, they flew around 100 metres into the air but couldn't get any further. "What!?"

"It seems like the mountain winds here are so powerful that we can't cross them, we'll have to get to the centre mountain on ground." Orin stated as they both flew back down and landed, they then turned back in the direction the footprints were heading in

"Let's go, Orin, we can't waste time!" Luke said as Orin nodded and they ran into the cave of the mountain that the footprints disappeared into, as they entered it was quite dark so Luke had his wings produce light for them as they ran

The cave had many stalagmites and stalactites that were on the ground and roof of the cave that just gave an eery feeling, some of them formed columns which was when stalagmites and stalactites connect with each other. There was water dripping down the stalactites making a drop sound every time a drop hit the floor where puddles were built up because of the continuous drops of water.

Luke and Orin had to carefully avoid being skewered by the stalagmites, they looked incredibly sharp which gave them chills as they imagined being impaled by one of them. Luke and Orin saw some mining equipment probably from the people that used to mine for ores in the cave and probably stopped upon finding out it was a volcano, who could blame them for mining in the cave. The walls were literally littered with so many kinds of ores as far as the eye could see.

"Can you see anything ahead Orin?" Luke asked his companion who was flying slightly ahead of Luke

"Nope, I can't see anything yet." Orin answered as they continued running through the dark cave until Orin spotted something ahead, it was rail track. "I see something!"

"Railways? I guess they used these to transport ores from one end to the other." Luke said as he looked at the track before noticing a slight red glow ahead, they walked over to it and noticed that it was part of the railway that was melted into a pile of molten. "This metal on the railway has been melted into molten it seems."

"It seems fresh as well." Orin added with Luke agreeing

 **[We're probably going in the right direction then]** Albion said as they agreed and continued forward

They continued forward deeper into the cave as it got more damp and ominous sounds of the wind could be heard. They marched forward until they stopped at a dead end of the cave but it had a cenote of water at the end.

"What do we do? it seems like a dead end." Orin asked

"The only thing we can do is to swim and see where it leads, ready?" Luke asked looking at Orin who nodded and they both took a deep breath of air before diving into the water

As they swam through the water they could see many ores on the surrounding walls glowing beautifully, they weren't sure how the dragon got through so the only conclusion they could think of was that it took a different path to get through the cave. They started to need to breathe so they had to find a water pocket fast.

They both stopped and looked around as they couldn't find one so they had to improvise, Luke gestured to Orin that he was going to smash a hole on the top and Orin nodded in understanding as Luke thrust his fist into the top of the water cave making a hole large enough for the both of them to swim up and take a breather.

"Doing okay Orin?" Luke asked as he brushed his hair out of his eyes

"Yeah, how much further do you think?" Orin asked

"Not sure, we'll just have to keep going. Well, let's go!" Luke said as they both took another deep breath of air before diving back down and continuing there swim to the end

As they were swimming they had to stop a couple times due to the surprising length of the water cave, but after a few stops, they finally could see light at the end of the cave which they hoped was sunlight. They gave a push and swam quickly to the exit, once swimming upwards they exited the water with a deep breath and looked around.

They were between the mountain that they had just gotten through and the main mountain at the centre, they were relieved that they made some serious progress when their eyes locked onto more footprints that most likely belonged to the attacker. They quickly climbed out of the water and dried themselves off before walking over to the footprints and examined them, Luke crouched down and touched the footprint.

"It seems like it's still fresh, we're going the right way." Luke stated as Orin gave a sigh of relief knowing that they had not taken a wrong turn

"It seems like the footprints lead into the main mountain." Orin said as they looked at the cave entrance leading into the centre mountain, they could honestly hear some strange noises coming from it that sent chills down their spines

"Then let's pursue it before it gets too far ahead." Luke said as they entered the cave, he was still using his wings to illuminate the way so they could see

This cave didn't seem to have many stalagmites and stalactites, but there were more visible cracks on the ground probably due to the magma that was released and the ground had to release it so the cracks were created from too much pressure building up in the magma chamber.

They followed the footprints that were on the ground and continued deeper and deeper into the cave, the further they went, the quieter everything got and more the echoes came. They continued before they arrived at a slope where it looked like the dragon most likely slid down due to the track it left.

"I guess we have to go down as well, hop on Orin." Luke said as Orin jumped onto Luke's shoulder before he jumped onto the slope and began to slide down, there were a couple of spikes that littered the slope so Luke had to maneuver through them. "Jeez this is dangerous, do you see anything below Orin?"

"I think we're reaching the bottom." Orin said as he leaned over and saw the ground where the slope was going to end before they heard a cracking sound from above

They looked up and saw a bunch of stalactites beginning to fall straight down onto them, making their eyes widened. Luke quickly acted and leaned forward and crouched lower as his body sped up, as they slid the stalactites crashed into the ground behind them as they slid. Up ahead they could see a couple bars of stone connecting from one wall to the other so Orin jumped off Luke's head and parkoured from one bar to the other before landing back on Luke's head.

The slide down the slope was treacherous as there were many dangerous obstacles in the way, their eyes widened again upon seeing holes in the slope up ahead so Luke maneuvered past them with swift movements. They then saw ahead the end of the slope so Luke about 10 metres from the ground jumped and landed on the ground with a thud as he stood up and Orin jumped off of his head. They both gave a sigh of relief upon reaching the ground safely and without injury.

 **[That was way too close]** Albion stated

"No kidding, we were almost skewered by those spikes." Orin said clearly talking about the stalactites

"Well, in any case, let's get moving." Luke said as they continued through the cave that seemed to meet no end, they also found more footprints and began to follow them

As they followed them, the air around them was beginning to become drier and the temperature seemed to be getting hotter the deeper they went.

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Orin asked wiping a sweat off his face

"It's probably because we're getting closer to the magma chamber, it was used to be a volcano remember?" Luke said as they continued walking as the heat just got more intense

It got harder to breathe the further they went and the ground got hotter so Orin had to stay on Luke's shoulder so he wouldn't burn. The footprints just lead them further and further down until from the cracks on the ground they could see a red light coming from them, they were so deep down that they began to hear bubbling sounds.

"What's that sound?" Orin asked

"It's most likely the magma, we're getting close to the chamber where all the magma is being kept." Luke answered as Orin paled, they continued down the hot cave as they finally arrived at a much larger open cavern

They looked at the massive pool of magma that was below them bubbling, the temperature was incredibly hot. A couple of spouts shot up from the magma from it popping, the area had a couple of rock platforms, on the magma were also a couple of platforms that floated on the magma. Ahead of them was another entrance to a cave that was pitch black but before they were going to head towards it a pair of red eyes could be seen in the cave, they stood still as they could hear heavy footsteps and the eyes coming closer.

As they became louder parts of the figure that was walking towards them began to reveal as it got closer to the light until the entire figure came into view as Luke's, Orin's and Albion's eyes widened upon seeing the hulking figure.

It has the appearance of a fifteen meters tall, gigantic western Dragon. With the exception of it's lower body, specifically it's belly, the inner portions of its long tail and legs, that is beige in colour, a majority of the body is covered in dark purple, draconic scales. Also, it has a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, keen red eyes with lavender sclera, and serrated yet sharp canine teeth. It also has claws with long sharp, yellow nails, on its hands, and large bat-like wings with rigid tips. It wore black armoured pauldrons that extend down to its arms and a loincloth decorated with metallic accessories. Its eyes were glowing brilliantly as it stood.

"It's huge..." Orin muttered staring in amazement at the dragon that stood opposite of them and looked ferocious and powerful

"We were right, it is him." Luke muttered as Orin turned to Luke

"You mean this is the dragon you were walking about?" Orin asked as Luke nodded

 **[That's right, but we're not sure how in the world he got here]** Albion added as they all stared down the figure in silence and the tension in the room was incredibly high before Luke then shouted

"What are you doing here!? Tannin!"


	10. Awakened Dragon Arc: The Dragon Awakens

**For future reference, this story will include a lot of the in-between episodes that are between the different arcs in the anime series.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

"What are you doing here!? Tannin!" Luke shouted those words but the dragon known as Tannin just stood there glaring down at them, there was a moment of silence that rained on them until suddenly Tannin lunged forwards and slashed at them with his claws. Thankfully they were barely able to dodge it in time. "If it's a fight you want, then fine! Orin!"

"Right!" Orin responded before he enveloped himself in a bright light changing into his dragon form, Orin spread his wings out and took to the sky and dove at Tannin. Orin slammed into Tannin's stomach but the dragon didn't flinch at all, Orin quickly backed away. "This guy is really sturdy!"

"We just have to keep attacking! **Vanishing Dragons Divison Fist**!" Luke stated as he threw a punch at Tannin who used his arm to block the attack, Orin came from the other side but was stopped by Tannin's other arm.

" **Vanishing Dragons Roar**!"

Luke unleashed his attack with Orin following along and released blue fire from his mouth, the attacks hit Tannin directly in the chest making him stumble, Tannin recovered quickly and gave a swipe of his arm sending Luke and Orin into the wall.

" **Vanishing Dragons Claw Stream**!" Luke continued swiping at Tannin who kept parrying every single one of them, Orin tried to get a sneak attack from the back but Tannin saw it coming and smacked Luke away before turning around and sending Orin flying with a punch. Luke got back up slowly as did Orin. "Orin, I'll weaken him. Keep attacking!"

"Right!"

" **[Divide]** " Luke's wings said as they glowed brighter and Orin attacked, the attack struck Tannin in the arm that looked to have caused a bit more damage than before. " **[Divide]** "

"Luke do you have any ideas?" Orin asked as he landed next to Luke as Tannin turned to them, he began walking towards them. "Cause this is looking bad."

"Keep attacking Orin, I have an idea," Luke stated as Orin nodded and flew towards Tannin and kept unleashing attack after attack but to no avail, Luke then stood up straight before announcing. " **Balance Breaker**!"

Once Luke and Albion announced the call, Luke's body began to shine as pieces of armour began to attach to his body. The armour was full bodied and had white gauntlets, chest plates, a helmet that had a dragon-like jaw, shoulder guards and also shin guard. His face was also covered with a helmet and mask that had yellow eye openings.

"Woah..." Orin muttered as he turned to Luke while also dodging a punch from Tannin. "So that's one of your abilities."

"Yeah. Now, let's beat this guy!" Luke stated as Orin nodded to the statement and began to attack again, Luke followed by flying towards Tannin beside Orin as they kept delivering blows to Tannin who was starting to be push back. "Here goes!"

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

" **Vanishing Dragons Roar**!" Luke and Orin unleashed their breath attack nailing Tannin in the chest making him tumble over, Tannin got up quickly ignoring the pain that was running through his body and breathed fire from his mouth towards Luke and Orin who held there arms in front of themselves to defend.

The three fighters clashed with each other sending punches and kicks continuously as the lava was rumbling in the back, sparks were sent flying each time they made contact with each other. They were all moving at insane speeds breaking some rocks that were around them. " **Vanishing Dragons Burst Kick**!"

"Luke, this isn't going well. Just how tough is this guy?" Orin asked panting heavily as he landed trying to catch his breath.

"It makes sense that he's this tough, in our world he used to be one of the dragon kings," Luke stated making Orin go wide-eyed, Tannin charged at them as they managed to block in time as a shockwave was sent through the area that shook the lava and some rocks fell from the ceiling. "We need to finish this quickly."

"Right!" They charged at one another again sending various attack at each other, Tannin then backed away before spreading his wings and flew into the cave that he came from before. "Let's follow!"

"Right!" Luke and Orin followed after Tannin as they flew through the cave, eventually, they all made it to an incredibly large area, it was honestly terrifying. The walls were hot rock and beneath them was a humungous magma pool. "It seems that we're in the Magma Chamber."

"We still need to beat him!" Orin and Luke traded blows again with Tannin, the magma below them was bubbling badly and there were spouts of magma that shot up towards them. They kept ramming into each other continuously as they kept lowering further down getting closer and closer to the pool of magma. "Can you weaken him again Luke!?"

"Yeah!"

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

 **[Luke your reaching your limit here]** Albion warned

"How is he this powerful, he wasn't this strong before." Luke wondered as he panted heavily catching his breath with Orin returning to his side.

 **[I'm not sure but we can't think about it right now]** Albion stated

"Albion is right, we need to focus on the task at hand." Orin said as they charged again at Tannin who held his arms in a cross position blocking the punches of both his opponents, Tannin slammed the both of them straight into the magma with his hands as they created a huge splash.

They didn't stay in the hot liquid long as they emerged quickly back up panting, Orin's scales protected him from the magma while Luke's armour protected him. "Orin, I'm going to weaken him as much as I can and you'll attack him with everything you have."

"Alright, don't push yourself too hard." Orin replied as he flew in front of Tannin who narrowed his eyes at them and fully stretched out his wings preparing for battle, Luke then raised his arm at Tannin before his wings glowed intensely.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

"Take this!" Orin shouted as put all of his strength into a single punch that was coated in blue fire straight into Tannin's jaw as Orin quickly aimed another at Tannin's stomach punching it so hard it cause the huge dragon to spit out blood and was sent flying into the wall.

 **[Luke you can't use divide again right now, your at your absolute limit]** Albion stated as Luke scoffed in annoyance as his Balance Breaker timed out but his wings stayed keeping him in the air.

"Did we finish him?" Orin asked as he panted catching his breath but he got his answer as the wall that Tannin crashed into smashed to pieces and Tannin revealed to be at the centre. "How!?"

"I don't know but he's definitely a lot more powerful than the last time I met him" Luke stated as suddenly they heard a voice echo in the chamber.

' _Kill them_ '

"What was that?" Orin asked as much to their surprise Tannin's body began to emit a powerful and dense red aura, around that red aura, was something like purple fire. His eyes glowed brighter red than ever before and he got into a power-up position and yelled as a shockwave stirred up the magma with Luke dodging the splashes. "What's happening!?"

"I don't know! He seems even more powerful!" Luke shouted as Tannin with blinding speed punched him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall as he coughed up blood.

"Luke!" Orin yelled as he threw a punch at Tannin's face but to no avail, the punch was simply caught by Tannin's hand as he threw the blue and white dragon into the wall. Luke stood in the crater that was created by the impact of his body as he panted heavily and the entire left side of his face was covered in blood and his right arm was drenched in blood and his clothes were trashed.

'Damn, I don't have much power left or any at all. I definitely can't use _that_ in my current state, what can we do? I'm completely out of energy.' Luke thought as Orin and Albion heard him mentally as they couldn't figure anything out, Orin was thinking intensely before coming up with something.

'Luke! you can absorb any kinds of magic and refill your magical energy right?' Orin asked the bleeding boy.

'Yeah, why?'

 **[Do you have an idea?]** Albion asked

'If you still have that lacrima, you can eat it and restore your magical energy.' Orin suggested as they widened their eyes at it.

'Really? It's the best shot we got so, we have no other choice.' Luke said mentally as he forced himself to stand properly and painfully grabbed the lacrima from his pocket, luckily it hadn't been dropped from the fighting. "Here goes."

Luke said as he dropped the lacrima into his mouth and closed his mouth before swallowing the entire orb in a single gulp, upon it entering his system. His eyes widened and magic energy began to stir around his body furiously, his eyes turned completely white as he yelled at the top of his lungs sending powerful winds everywhere.

 **[What's happening!?]** Albion shouted

"I think the magic is being absorbed into him, it was an extremely powerful lacrima so I'm not sure if anything bad will happen," Orin stated as Luke's body then glowed a bright pale blue colour blinding everyone including Tannin who had to cover their eyes with their arms including Albion who was inside Luke.

Once the blinding light stopped, they all looked towards where Luke was and gasped upon what they saw. Orin and Albion were completely shocked at what he was seeing and Tannin had wide eyes, Luke was standing in the crater but he was... different. He had his eyes closed as he stood, he then slowly began to open them revealing them glowing blue with no pupils at all but just blue.

His white hair now has a blue bang hanging down over his right eye and he has a white horn on the left side of his head. His eyes are glowing blue and scales have now appeared over his face. His left arm had become an arm of a dragon and so did his left leg, on his back was a large wing with blue webbing. The scales that appeared on his body that covered his arms, face, legs and now wing were pure white in colour while his claws were blue in colour. Luke as he opened his eyes, inspected himself in confusion.

 **[What happened?]** Albion asked as he stared at the new Luke in awe and slight fear of what he was seeing.

'It couldn't be' Orin thought also shocked.

'Do you know what happened to me, Orin?' Luke asked as he continued to inspect his leg and arm and felt the horn on his head.

'I'm quite certain that I know when I travelled I learnt many different things and this is something that I've read about. It's the final stage of a dragon slayer that gives the user the power of a dragon, it's called Dragon Force.' Orin answered making his teammates look at him in surprise.

'Dragon Force? Albion, how much stronger am I?' Luke asked

 **[From what I can sense from you, you're much stronger than in Balance Breaker but not as strong when using Juggernaut Drive. Overall, it's quite the amazing form]** Albion answered.

"Really," Luke said as he clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes at Tannin which glowed even brighter making Tannin actually step back in slight fear. "I'll deal with him now, Orin take a rest."

"Sure, be careful," Orin stated as Luke nodded before turning his whole body to Tannin as he got into a powering up stance, he then yelled as his magical energy flared intensely. The amount he was releasing was petrifying, the power he had right now definitely made him much more powerful than even the four devil kings combined. Luke's teeth showed to have grown longer and sharper as he stopped yelling and glared at Tannin.

"It's time for your end, Tannin!" Luke shouted as he shot forwards at speeds that none of them could see, Luke used his dragon arm and punched Tannin right in the stomach and uppercutting him. Luke didn't stop as he continued to pummel Tannin relentlessly, Tannin was bleeding heavily from the attacks and managed to smack Luke away.

"Luke watch out!" Orin shouted as Tannin fired a huge blast of flames towards Luke who just stood there staring blankly, Luke raised his draconic arm and the blast was completely negated. Albion and Orin gasped upon seeing his strength, Luke grabbed Tannin's face and dragged him through the lava burning his scales as Tannin cried in pain.

"Finish him, Luke!"

 **[Finish him!]** Albion shouted after Orin.

"It's your end Tannin!" Luke said as he tossed Tannin's body into the air as it was limp, Luke then held both arms in front of him as a small blue and white orb formed between his hands as it gradually grew into a size of a soccer ball. Luke then gave a final thrust and out from the orb shot a huge beam of spiralling blue and white magical energy that completely engulfed Tannin's body as Luke announced. " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Supreme Vanishing Quazar**!"

As the attacked stopped Tannin's body could be seen smoking and covered in blood, his eyes were completely dead in colour and didn't move at all, his mouth was also slightly open. Luke caught the body before it could land in the Magma as Orin flew over to him.

"Why did you catch his body?"

"I promised the villagers that I'd bring the body back to them," Luke said with a smile as Orin smiled and returned back into a cat with Luke's transformation wearing off returning him back to his normal self. "We should get back, I need some serious rest."

"Agreed."

 **[No kidding, he was a lot more powerful than we would have thought]** Albion added as they carried Tannin's body and exited the chamber of magma and made their way out of the mountains.

Time Skip

The villagers were tidying up the scorched lands and the remains of their houses, they had managed to build some shelter for them temporarily. Misa was helping out by getting water from a nearby lake for the adults to drink as they worked. "I got the water Chief Munto."

"Thank you, Misa. You've done well." Munto replied as he took the water bucket from Misa and went over to the adults as Misa smiled before looking at the ground and thinking. 'Luke, Orin, I hope you're okay.'

Misa was thinking until a loud thud was heard and everyone was surprised by the sound and looked around until another thud could be heard, they turned to the source and were about to freak out upon seeing Tannin but they calmed down when they saw it completely bloody and lying on the ground lifeless.

"It's the dragon!"

"What happened to it!?"

'Luke?' Munto and Misa wondered as then they saw Luke emerge from the right side of Tannin's body very bloodied, Orin walked beside Luke also looking pretty injured from the attacks. Misa and Munto widened their eyes along with everyone else.

"Hey guys, I told you I'd bring the body back," Luke stated panting as he gave them a thumbs up with his signature smile, everyone ran towards Luke who went limp and began falling to the ground but was caught by two of the villagers who helped him to stand up. "I look pretty pathetic right now don't I?"

"Nonsense, you and Orin had just come back from defeating this dragon. It only makes sense for you to be this injured, we should get you cleaned up and treated." Munto stated with Luke nodding.

"Luke!" Luke heard a yell as he turned to see Misa who ran up to him and embraced him in a hug making him cringe in pain.

"Hey Misa, I completed my promise," Luke said as Misa nodded with a smile and a few tears flowing down her face.

"I was so worried!"

Luke was then brought into one of the shelters and the medics of the village patched Luke and Orin up and cleaned the blood from their bodies, Misa asked Luke and Orin to tell her about what happened and he did just that, Misa was happy and impressed by the story that Luke and Orin told her about the battle. Because of how serious the injuries were to their bodies, Munto told Luke and Orin to stay at the shelter until they were fully healed, they were hesitant but eventually gave in.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" Luke wondered as he thought of his friends back at Cait Shelter.

"They're probably wondering what we've been doing," Orin answered as he and Luke were lying down on a bed.

 **[Most likely, you have been gone for quite a while. And now you'll probably be gone for another couple days for your wounds to heal]** Albion stated as they sighed.

Meanwhile

The area was an empty void with nothing as much as a glowing purple circle that was on the ground, there were five figures standing on the circle from different sides. They were all looking at the centre of the circle watching the battle between Luke and Tannin and Tannin being defeated.

"It seems that Tannin failed." One of the figures stated.

"It was surprising but expected." Another said.

"He was only a small part in our plan, we'll find a way to get rid of the White Dragon Emperor somehow." Another one of the figures added.

"That much is certain, he will fall." The fourth figure added as the last one continued to stare at the image of the battle before looking up.

"He will be no problem, our master's revival will come soon." The fifth figure stated as they all then disappeared from the void as they all then said before complete silence.

"His time to rise is upon us."


	11. Dividing and Conquring

**Also for future reference, when the Edolas Arc comes I'm not going to make an alternate version of Luke.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

Luke and Orin stayed at the village recovering from their injuries for a couple of days, they also helped out in fixing everything. Misa had gotten really attached to him and would follow him around as they worked, now was the day that they were leaving.

"Do you have to go?" Misa asked as she had some tears growing at the corner of her eyes with the entire village standing behind her.

"I'm afraid so, I have to get back to my guild. It was fun hanging around here and I'm glad I got to help out." Luke stated with Orin nodding in agreement.

"You will come back again right?" Misa hoped as she got closer to Luke.

"Of course I will, I'll visit you all when I can. But for now, it's farewell, stay safe." Lance said as he turned to them all. "Well, this is goodbye for now everyone, thanks for having me!"

"Of course Luke, you're always welcome here." Munto the village chief stated as he stepped up with Luke nodding.

"Thank you, sir. Well, I'll see you all some other time." Luke said as he and Orin waved goodbye to them all with the village doing the same, they continued to do so as they walked into the forest and left the village.

Luke was walking along the path back towards his guild, Orin was laying atop his head resting. Luke while walking had his hand on his chin deep in thought, there was something during the fight with Tannin that he just couldn't get out of his head.

 **-Flashback-**

 **[Luke you can't use divide again right now, you're at your absolute limit]** Albion stated as Luke scoffed in annoyance as his Balance Breaker timed out but his wings stayed keeping him in the air.

"Did we finish him?" Orin asked as he panted catching his breath but he got his answer as the wall that Tannin crashed into smashed to pieces and Tannin revealed to be at the centre. "How!?"

"I don't know but he's definitely a lot more powerful than the last time I met him" Luke stated as suddenly they heard a voice echo in the chamber.

' _Kill them_ '

 **-Flashback End-**

'What was that voice? It was like something or someone was watching us fight and gave Tannin power to kill us. This is too frustrating.' Luke thought as he gritted his teeth in annoyance with Orin noticing, his partner looked at him in concern.

"You alright Luke?" Orin asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah, it's nothing." Luke assured his partner but Orin could tell that he really was having a tough time but decided not to question any further. 'I need to get stronger, something tells me that Tannin isn't the only one I need to worry about.'

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"What the hell is happening?" Luke wondered aloud as both him, Orin and Albion watched with wide eyes as they saw a tall legged structure heading straight towards their guild, what they saw was it stopping and a good amount of magical energy gathered at the front and their eyes widened more when they saw it was aimed at Cait Shelter.

"We have to stop that thing, Luke!" Orin yelled as Luke snapped out of his shocked state and nodded firmly before spreading his wings and flew at full speed towards the guild.

 **[Why can't we ever get a break?]** Albion asked himself.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"What's going on? Why is there so much light and magical power." A woman with red long hair wondered. This was Erza Scarlet. Behind her were Wendy and Carla along with another person with blue hair, that was Jellal Fernandez. Erza was wondering as she came to a conclusion. "He's going to fire Nirvana!"

"Please no~!" Wendy yelled as her eyes were shedding tears along with Carla that was flying beside her who was looking at the scene in shock, the beam then fired and it quickly sped towards Cait Shelter and a man's sinister laughter echoed through the air.

" **[Divide]** " A voice echoed through the entire place catching everyones attention, they all looked towards the source and their eyes widened upon seeing Luke who was flying in front of the blast that had shrunken in half of its original size. " **[Divide]** "

"You aren't destroying this place with me here!" Luke roared as the beam shrunk in half again, Luke then reeled his leg back before giving a powerful kick to the beam which was sent flying into the air away from Cait Shelter with everyone watching with wide eyes.

"Luke..." Wendy muttered as her eyes began to shed tears upon seeing her friend come back, Erza heard Wendy and remembered Lucy and Natsu talking about them meeting a friend called Luke, this was him.

"Child, you're finally back." Carla said in relief as she watched Luke kick the beam sent by Nirvana into the air.

"Hey, guys!" Their attention was brought to a voice that came from behind them and saw Orin flying over to them, Wendy and Carla's eyes widened and smiles plasted their faces as they saw Orin heading towards them with Erza remembering seeing him in the Sorcerer Weekly, Jellal just watched as Orin landed in front of them. "I'm glad to see you guys are alright."

"Where were you! You were gone for who knows how long." Carla scolded the male exceed causing him to flinch back in slight fear, as Carla's cheeks turned slightly red. "We were worried about you two."

"We... had some reasons." Orin answered simply as they heard someone land and looked to see Luke landing and retracted his wings, he walked up to them. "Oh, hey Luke."

"Hey, I see you all are doing alright." Luke stated as suddenly he was tackled and someone was holding him, he looked down and saw Wendy embracing him. "Wendy? What's wrong."

"I was worried about you, why were you gone for so long?" Wendy asked as she looked up with tears on the corners of her eyes.

"It's complicated, you don't need to worry about us." Luke stated as she weakly nodded and stopped her embrace with a slight red tint on her cheeks, Erza then stepped up and Luke noticed her along with Jellal. "Oh, hey there. I'm Luke Knight."

"It's Erza Scarlet." The red haired woman introduced as did the man behind her, their attention was then brought to an explosion and saw Nirvana getting rained on by attacks, they looked up to see a giant flying ship that looked like a pegasus. "It's the Magic Bomber: Chistina."

"Woah, cool airship." Luke stated as he and Orin looked up at the ship, they then heard a voice in their heads.

"Hello, can anyone read me? Please respond, tell me that you're okay." A voice sounded in their heads, this caused both Orin and Luke to raise eyebrows.

"I know that voice, it's Hibiki." Erza stated as Wendy agreed with her, Luke just looked at them in confusion.

'Who's Hibiki?' Luke wondered as well as Orin.

"Erza and Wendy, it's good to hear that you're alive and well." The voice of Hibiki sounded in relief as another new voice was heard.

"In case you were wondering, I am alive but not too well."

"Master Ichiya? Glad to hear you are alright."

"I didn't ever expect to see the magic bomber fly once again." Erza added as Carla and Wendy agreed and wondered how, Hibiki then explained to them that it was thanks to all of the different mages that teamed together to help it fly again. "We owe you one."

"As you can tell, we're running low on magical energy and I'm afraid we can't attack from the ship anymore. Don't worry about us though, we'll be just fine. But listen up, I know how to stop Nirvana." Hibiki stated as they were surprised by the news they had received with the exception of Luke and Orin. "Let me explain, you see the six appendages that I thought were legs. They're actually pipes that suck magic from the earth and at the base of each leg is a lacrima that controls the energy. By destroying then simultaneously it'll force Nirvana to shut down. If not, then the other five will repair the one that was destroyed."

"Simultaneously! How do we do that." Erza exclaimed

"If I could, I would use my telepathy to time the strike but I can't so I'll give you all a synced timer." Hibiki said as a blue bar appeared above all their heads, the download completed as it reached one hundred.

"Twenty minutes?" Wendy said as she blinked.

"We have to destroy..." Erza started as Jellal continued.

"... all six of them at once."

"Man." Ichiya from his side said coldly. As a voice came into the conversation and it turned out to be the man that was laughing, it was Zero.

"Care to tell me?"

"Who are you!" Erza pretty much demanded.

"It's the creepy Brain guy!" Wendy shouted

"I am Zero, Master of the Oracion Seis! First of all, allow me to commend you, you fooled me. I'd never thought other Mages would have Archive Magic like Brain. Now heed my words! All of you! I am going to obliterate all that you hold dear! I have already begun by destroying three of your friends! A Dragon Slayer. An Ice Wizard. A Celestial Wizard. And a cat!" Zero laughed maniacally

"He got the others?" Hibiki exclaimed in disbelief.

"And did I hear something about destroying Nirvana's lacrimas simultaneously? You can try, but I'm standing in front of one of them. And I am not intending to leave, with me here it will be impossible for you to destroy all six at once!" Zero stated with a laugh before cutting the telepathy off.

"My telepathy has been cut off." Hibiki stated as he grunted in pain, Erza ended up punching her palm in anger and frustration.

"Even though it may seem impossible, we can still destroy all six simultaneously. We have to split up and attack individually, and hope we destroy all six. Each of us have a one in six chance of coming across Zero, unfortunately for us Erza is the only one that has a chance of defeating him." Jellal stated as a tick mark appeared on Luke's head at the claim along with Orin and Albion.

"I think we're missing an important factor here! We don't have enough magic wizards to go through with the plan." Carla stated

"B-But that means." Wendy muttered as she turned towards the group and shouted. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you! The only other is Luke."

"We can't do this on our own, even with Luke." Erza stated as she then spoke through the telepathy. "Is there anyone that can help us?"

"Yes, my honey. I am able bodied and at your service but I am tied up right now." Ichiya stated as he was tied to a branch or stick.

"Ichiya, that's four. We have to hurry you guys." Hibiki managed to say barely as he fell to his bottom.

"We still need more people, is there anyone else that can help!" Erza asked through telepathy and much to their relief and surprise.

"Yeah, we're still here." The voice that Luke recognised, it belonged to Natsu.

"You shouldn't count us out yet." Another voice was heard which belonged to a shirtless black haired individual called Gray Fullbuster.

"We still want some payback." A female voice was heard which Luke heard and recognised as Lucy.

"Yeah, we're still in this." A voice that Luke could easily recognise as Happy.

"Good, that means we have enough people to go through with the plan. Those remaining should assist those that are going to destroy the lacrima's." Hibiki said as he was temporarily cut off of his telepathy due to exhaustion. The wing on the airship created by Lyon shattered, and Sherry gave out due to her exhaustion. This caused Christina to begin falling.

"Guys... my telepathy is running out. Awhile ago, I uploaded a map into your minds and I also numbered them so that you could find them." Hibiki said with exhaustion clearly in his voice.

'Hey Albion, can you sense which Lacrima Zero is at?' Luke asked

 **[Yes I can, he's standing at Lacrima number one]** Albion replied

'Then that's where we are going.' Orin stated as they nodded to eachother.

"I'm taking number one!" Natsu called out.

"Two!" Gray stated

"Three! I hope Zero isn't there." Lucy added while shedding tears on the last part.

"Then I shall take number four, I can tell it's close due to the parfum." Ichiya stated as Erza stated.

"You mean because you can see it on the map."

"My honey, why must you insist on making a fool out me!" Ichiya shouted

"I'll take number five." Erza said ignoring Ichiya.

"Then I'll take..." Jellal was going to say as Erza quickly covered his mouth.

"Whose voice was that! Is someone with you?" Natsu exclaimed in the telepathy.

"Natsu and the others aren't aware of you having amnesia yet, Natsu still thinks of you as an enemy. So keep quiet." Erza said to Jellal who nodded silently. They all then turned to see Christina fall into the woods with a crash and the telepathy broke off.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"What happened?" Natsu shouted. "The connection stopped."

"That means..." Lucy said before looking at the ground and muttered. "...Hibiki."

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Ichiya was still tied on the ground as he struggled to break free and to try and muster the strength to stand. He could so as an alternative, he turned on his stomach and began to hop in the direction of lacrima four like a bunny.

"Men! Men! Men Men!" Ichiya repeated as he tried his best to hop but could only do a couple before falling on his side with a loud thud. He was exhausted and extremely sweaty and clear signs of snot dripping of from his flat nose.

"Come on Ichiya, you've got to stay strong." He encouraged himself as he was huffing and breathing extremely heavily as he twitched on the ground slightly. "I have to make it to Lacrima number four, they're all counting on me. The last thing I want is to let down my new comrades."

Ichiya with his strength forced himself to his abdomen and he began to hop forward once again. "I'm not out of breath! I totally got this, I may not look it but I am still a young man! Men!"

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Oh no!" Wendy squealed as she covered her eyes, they all watched with wide eyes as Christina crashed into the forest. They could only play that they were all alright.

"We have enough mages now, let's move!" Carla shouted turning towards them, clearly saying that there wasn't time for them to mourn.

"I'm guessing Zero is at lacrima number one." Erza stated after nodding in agreement to Carla's statement.

"But that's where Natsu is going!" Wendy gasped as Jellal's eyes widened slightly after hearing the name.

"Natsu must have chosen knowing that Zero would be there. He has a nose like no other." Erza stated believing that Natsu could beat Zero.

"We have to go help him! Natsu can't beat..." Wendy was then cut off by Erza who gave a smile in her direction.

"I wouldn't underestimate him. He can do it, let's just get to our posts." Erza stated as Wendy nodded, they began walking as Erza heard Jellal wince and turned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." He said with his hand to his head, he slowly turned and limped away from them. Erza was looking in suspicion and also in concern, she could tell as well as the others that he was surely not okay. They then turned again to see Luke walking with Orin beside him following. "Luke? Which lacrima are you going to?"

"Number one." Luke stated simply as he continued walking not turning his back, their eyes widened upon hearing his answer.

"Luke! You can't, Zero is too powerful." Wendy warned wanting to stop her friend from getting seriously injured, Luke wasn't worried due to him sensing that Zero was probably only 25% as powerful as he was in Balance Breaker.

"She's right, you should take another one." Erza added as Luke stopped and gave a reassuring smile, he didn't say anything and looked at Orin who smiled and nodded.

" **Balance Breaker**!" Luke announced as their eyes widened upon seeing his entire body covered in a dragon-like attire.

"Lets go!"

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Natsu was walking through the hallway towards lacrima number one, he then heard metal footsteps and turned around quickly putting up his guard. "Who's there!"

"It's me Natsu." Natsu looked and his eyes widened upon seeing the fully armoured person standing in front of him and Orin sitting on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked clearly still suspicious.

"Can't you recognised my voice? It's me." Luke stated as he opened up his helmet and Natsu's eyes widened upon seeing Luke.

"Whoah, Luke?" Natsu said in surprise. "Why are you here? And what's up with the armour?"

"This is just one of my abilities and also that I'm coming to aid you in this fight." Luke responded as Natsu was a little surprised, he wanted to take Zero on alone. But he could sense that Luke was really powerful so he knew fully well that by teaming up they would have a better chance at victory.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked turning towards Orin who gave a wave as Luke put his helmet back on as the eyes glowed once.

"This is my partner, Orin."

"Nice to meet you." Orin said as Natsu did the same, they continued walking through the hallway and then saw a light ahead of them.

"We should get going, Orin." Luke said as he turned his attention to his partner who nodded as he jumped off and Natsu watched and his eyes widened when Orin transformed into his dragon form.

"Whoa! He's a dragon." Natsu shouted in surprise and wondered why Happy couldn't do it, Luke saw his friends face and answered.

"Orin can use transformation magic, and he's really powerful so he can really help us in the fight." Luke explained as Natsu nodded

"Alright! let's go." Natsu said as they sped their walking up with Luke doing the same as they slowly approached the light ahead of them.

"Let's see what this Zero can do."

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**


	12. Power Levels 1

**I decided to revise the power levels because, after some reviews, I could see some clear holes in my judgement, thank you for that. Also, for those that wonder why Tannin I made him stronger than the Satan Kings in the power levels, I did mention in one of the chapters that he was stronger than he should have been.**

 **So, please don't flame me if any of it is highly inaccurate, I'm not the most knowledgeable person when it comes to DxD.**

Luke (Not-Balance Breaker) - 100,000

Luke (Balance Breaker) - 350,000

Luke (Dragon Force) - 2,600,000

Luke (Juggernaught) - ?

Orin (Not Transformed) - 5,000

Orin (Transformed) - 235,000

Wendy - 120

Carla - 2

Natsu - 2,000

Natsu (Dragon Force) - 34,000

Zero - 25,000

(Azazel and Michael are stronger than Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium because you know... Holy Magic)

Azazel (Max) - 30,570,000

Michael (Max) - 30,570,000

Serafall (Max) - 30,550,000

Ajuka (Max) - 30,550,000

Falbium (Max) - 30,550,000

Sirzechs (Max) - 30,570,000

Sirzech (Max - True Form) - 225,500,000

Tannin (In Earthland) - 1,600,000

Tannin (Boosted) - 2,000,000


	13. Flames of Anger and Rage

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Shall we interfere?" One of the figures said to the others as they continued to watch Luke, Natsu and Orin running down the hallway.

"Yes, slow them down." Another of the figures stated as one of them held their hand to the right and a portal opened and a figure stepped out of it.

The figure donned black medieval knight armour with a visor that glowed red, it had curved spikes on his shoulders and a sharp long katana like sword attached on the left side of his waist. The spaces between the armour on his body glowed red and the top of his head was shaped like a crown.

"Now, go Vora. Attack them." The figure pointed toward Luke, Orin and Natsu. The figure nodded its head before it was teleported. They then turned back to the vision circle and smirked before they sent some strange smoke-like entity into the portal as well. "Let's see how you deal with this, White Dragon Emperor."

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"It's just up ahead, let's go!" Natsu stated. They nodded before increasing their pace, quickly approaching the end of the hallway.

"Natsu, wait!" Luke shouted. Natsu stopped and looked back at Luke in confusion, as well as Orin.

"What is it?"

"Something doesn't feel right, be on your guard!" Luke stated. They became silent as they looked around the area they were in. Suddenly, Orin was kicked from behind and sent skidding across the floor. "Orin!"

"I'm alright! What was that?" Orin wondered. They looked around until their eyes set themselves onto the darkness in front of the wall, out came a figure that looked like a medieval knight.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu demanded. The figure didn't respond but just drew its sword that was sheathed on their waist, they got into defensive positions as the figure pointed its sword towards them.

"You all will soon be eliminated, that is what the Five Generals command. You shall fall before my hands, for I am Vora, your end." The person now known as Vora claimed. Before they could ask anything, the person charged at them and slashed.

They were all lucky as they managed to all avoid the attack from Vora, as the sword was swung, there was a red light trail that was left behind that slowly went away. They all quickly jumped back and prepared for a fight.

"Hold on, you guys go on ahead, I'll deal with this guy." Orin insisted. Natsu and Luke turned to their cat/dragon friend and had a look of concern. "Don't worry about me, I can deal with this guy."

"Alright, we'll leave it to you, make sure to give him a real beating," Luke stated. Orin nodded his head with determination before Luke turned to Natsu. "Let's go, Natsu!"

"Right!" Both of the boys then left the scene with Orin turning towards Vora who was standing in front of him ready to strike. Unbeknownst to any of them besides Vora, a smoke-like entity had made its way into Luke while he was dodging Vora's attack.

"Alright, Vora. Let's do this!" The clash between them then started.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Luke and Natsu ran down the corridor, they both then arrived in a large chamber-like area, at the centre of the room was a large grey spherical lacrima. They looked at the front and saw Zero standing tall, they both got ready as Zero gave a smirk towards them.

"Fancy seeing you here," Zero stated with a hardy chuckle and a creepy expression on his face. "If you're both here for a fight then, you've both found one."

"I can't wait to beat the living crap out of ya, you're going down." Natsu declared. He honestly felt excited to be facing Zero, considering their situation, as he gave a chuckle as he punched his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Such confidence and big words for someone so small, I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Zero stated. He then pointed two of his fingers out and aimed at the both of them, the magic began to surge that was the colour dark green. " **Dark Capriccio**!"

A beam shot towards the both of them as jumped out of the way and Luke rolled to the side avoiding the attack as it made a crater in the ground.

"This power, you can tell that I'm easily twice as strong as Brain was." Zero stated. He then arched his hand as the beam shot out from the ground and struck Natsu. Zero continued to do so as the attack circled around.

" **Vanishing Dragons Division Fist**!" Zero looked over to see Luke appear beside him with a magic coated fist. Zero crossed both arms in front and skidded across the floor withstanding the powerful punch of Luke.

"You'll both feel the wrath of my power!" Zero shouted. He then extended both arms and moved them as two beams appeared, one chased after Natsu and the other after Luke, the boys kept dodging the endless attacks while still keeping an eye on Zero.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!"

" **Vanishing Dragons Division Fist**!" Luke and Natsu at the same time, collided their attacks against their respective beams, Luke managed to destroy the attack with a bit of effort as Natsu was pushed back quite a lot from the power behind the attack.

They both had smoke coming off of their bodies, well armour in Luke's case. They both looked up at Zero, Natsu had an enraged expression on as he did, Zero smirked at the both of them in amusement.

"I had honestly not expected for the both of you to be able to stop a piercing spell." Zero stated. Natsu looked up with an expression of anger while Luke put on a deadpan face.

'Oh, I could have done a lot more than that.' Luke thought to himself with his deadpanned expression plastered on his face.

 **[Ain't that the truth]** Albion added.

"Ready, Luke? We're taking him down!" Natsu said. Turning to Luke who nodded and was about to rush at Zero when suddenly they all stopped when a random blast of fire shot at Natsu causing said person to crash to the floor.

"Who's there?" Zero shouted. He turned to see a blue-haired man standing in front of one of the hallways. Luke looked to see a familiar face which he first saw when he had first arrived back at Cait Shelter.

"Jellal!" Natsu yelled. There were clear signs of anger in his voice when he did so, Luke looked back at the said person.

'So, his name's Jellal?'

"So, I assume that your memories have returned?" Zero asked. He had a smirk plastering his face when he had asked. The two adversaries stared each other down with smirks, Jellal turned to Natsu who glared at him with a feral look.

"You shouldn't have come here, Jellal!" Natsu roared. Luke watched as his eyes widened slightly as Natsu ran at Jellal who held a hand up.

"Stop!" Jellal said. Natsu was impacted with the fire but immediately swiped away at it with his arm.

"have you forgotten? Flames don't work on me!"

"I briefly have, but I had remembered just in time," Jellal said keeping his smile. What he said made Zero lose the smirk on his face and causing him to narrow his eyes. "Natsu, you may be the only one that can take down Zero."

'I highly disagree, I demand a redo.' Luke thought to himself with a tick mark behind his head which none of them noticed.

 **[Yeah! We could take this guy down right now if we wanted to!]** Albion roared inside mentally, though Luke could hear it due to them being pretty much connected.

"What was that?" Zero exclaimed. His body had jerked back at the bold statement from the blue-haired man. Natsu had a look of surprise on his face when Jellal said that.

"I may be wrong, but correct me, as a Fire Dragon Slayer, doesn't the fire amplify your power?" Jellal asked. As he slowly brought his hand back to his side.

"Yeah, that's true, but why?" Natsu wondered. He looked at his body which was coated in fire from Jellal's attack.

"That's a lie! By your actions, it had just revealed that your memories were not restored!" Zero accused the man. Jellal frowned at the words.

"I had not lied to you, only the memories of Natsu have returned to me. I am determined to stop Nirvana, and the restoration of my memories will not affect my goal."

"I don't understand, what happened to you?" Natsu wondered.

"When I awoke. My memories had seemed to be completely wiped clean." Jellal answered. Natsu had a shocked expression.

"What!"

"Even though I may not have any recollection of me behaving like a disgrace, it seems that it was the case. I have not only brought harm to you and Erza, but to all of Fairy Tail as well. I want to atone for what I have done and will help in protecting Wendy's guild, I want to put an end to Nirvana, but we must work together!"

"I don't believe you!" Natsu shouted. Natsu had appeared in front of Jellal and punched him across the face. "You're saying that you had forgotten everything you did to us, I'll make you pay if you keep pretending to be on our side!"

"Please listen, Natsu. Just accept the flames that I had given you and move on." Jellal asked. Natsu then lifted him up by the collar as Luke continued to watch from the sidelines not knowing what to do in the situation he had no knowledge about.

"You might have forgotten, but the rest haven't. I still every single thing, I will never forget the fact that you made Erza cry!" Natsu roared. Jellal looked down with an expression of sadness.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

In the hallway, Orin was fighting against Vora in a very fast pace fight. They exchanged blow after blow on each other as Orin had to use his scales to block against the sharp sword that his opponent carried.

"Tell me, just who are the Five Generals that you were talking about earlier?" Orin asked as he panted.

"That is something that I don't need to answer nor do you need to know. For that is, your end will come shortly." Vora charged at Orin and swung his sword. Orin used his scaled to knock the sword away and smashed Vora into the ground.

"If you think I'm going that easy, you've got another thing coming!" Orin then unleashed blue fire from his mouth which Vora avoided with a side flip.

" **Shadow Slash**!" Vora stated. His sword then glowed purple before he swung it as multiple energy slashes shot towards Orin who coated his fist in a blue fire before rapidly destroying them all not noticing Vora appeared behind and kicked him.

"I'll get answers out of you some way or another, for now, I'm going to beat the living crap out of ya!"

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"This is pathetic if you are to argue, must you do it in the middle of a battle and most importantly, in front of me?" Zero asked in a condescending tone. He then fired a **Dark Capriccio** at them. " Enough, stop wasting my time!"

Luke didn't have enough time to react as the beam headed straight at Natsu who didn't notice the attack incoming, Jellal had then zoomed out of Natsu's grasp and held both arms out to protect Natsu. The attack hit Jellal directly and he took it all.

Natsu, as well as Luke, looked at the scene with horrified expressions, after the attack, Jellal was heavily breathing and slowly began to fall being unable to stand since he was too hurt, he then fell to his knees.

"Jellal!" Natsu cried. Jellal looked at the ground looking terribly exhausted, he huffed repeatedly as he used the remaining energy left in his already exhausted body to look at the shocked Natsu.

"Kill me if you will, I'm on my last legs anyway," Jellal said as he looked at Natsu as he looked to be slowly choking.

"Jellal..." Natsu muttered. He didn't know what to feel at the moment, Anger? Confusion perhaps?

"But, before you do, I want you to accept these flames," Jellal stated. He then held out his hand as a golden flame emerged from it and Natsu stared at it in awe, the flames flickered repeatedly in his hand.

"Golden flames?" Natsu had muttered.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"You are a powerful opponent, I respect that. But I think the end of the White Dragon Emperor will soon come." Vora stated.

'White Dragon Emperor? He must mean Luke.' Orin thought before asking. "What do you mean by that? Luke isn't someone that will go down so easily."

"That is why we made countermeasures, I promise you, the White Dragon Emperor's time is nearing its end." Vora declared.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Orin demanded. His teeth showed as he growled at the figure, the figure then chuckled in amusement further angering Orin.

"Only time will tell."

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

 **A/N: Check out my Wattpad TrueRisingFTW I have stories that you won't see on here**


	14. A Monster Falls

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Lucy and Happy were venturing down the corridor, the corridor to them seemed to go on forever. Lucy was leaning against the wall for support as Happy walked beside her.

"Lucy? Should we rest for a bit?" Happy asked. He had worry in his voice as he asked the question, Lucy looked like she had definitely seen better days.

"We can't, if we take too long, we won't make it on time," Lucy responded. She panted between her words as she slowly took her steps.

"I know, but, you clearly can barely walk right now." Happy stated. Much to his words, Lucy was stumbling every now and then due to exhaustion.

"Don't worry, we may be moving slow, but, we will make it there eventually," Lucy said. "Right now, we need to stay focused on the task at hand."

In another corridor was none other than Ichiya, he was still stuck on a stick/branch. He was slowly but surely making his way through.

"Even though this is absolutely exhausting, I need to get to the lacrima in time," Ichiya stated. His face full of determination... and dirt. "I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus, I will fulfil the duty of my guild!"

At another lacrima was Erza, she was staring at the huge spherical lacrima in front of her with a weapon in hand.

'I knew it, Zero doesn't appear to be here, then he must be at lacrima number one as I expected, good luck... you two.' Erza thought to herself.

Another corridor was where two figures were making it through, it was Wendy and Carla, Carla was carrying Wendy through.

"I appreciate you for doing this, Carla. I feel worried, I hope that both Jellal and Luke are doing okay." Wendy sounded. Her voice was clearly laced in worry.

"Right now, you should really be concerned with your own well being. Luke is strong, he can take care of himself. But, this won't be easy, are you positive you can do this?" Carla asked.

"Yes, I was the cause of this so I will do everything I can to make it right," Wendy stated. Her voice showed clear determination as well as the new expression on her face. Wendy and Carla then saw the light ahead and quickly made their way to the room.

Once they entered, they both went to stand in front of the giant lacrima situated at the centre of the room. "It's time for me to unleash the dragon inside me, I need to do this for my guild. Grandeeney, if you can hear my words, give me the strength I need!"

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"This, Natsu, is the Flame of Rebuke," Jellal announced. Natsu stared at the golden dancing flames quietly.

"What are the Flames of Rebuke?" Natsu wondered. His gaze didn't leave the flames as he continued to stare at them.

"Just know that I am not asking you to grant forgiveness, what I want, is to give you strength, because, I believe in you," Jellal stated. Natsu kept his expression as he continued to listen. "Erza trusts you more than anyone, so, I shall as well."

Natsu was hesitant but slowly reached his arm towards the flames that were dancing around in Jellal's hand, Luke was watching from the bottom as the flames encompassed Natsu. He began to shove the flames into his mouth.

'We're counting on you, Natsu.' Jellal said mentally.

"Thanks for the boost, but, that doesn't mean you're off the hook just yet," Natsu stated. His face filled with a new determination at which Luke smiled at.

"By eating the Flame of Rebuke, you have made a grave mistake. You now share the sin of your mortal enemy." Zero stated. He still had his freakish smile on his smile as Natsu's face became slightly shadowed.

"I don't care, everyone in Fairy Tail has their share, but the real sin is turning your back on someone when they're just trying to help, especially when they give you the power to fight people like you!" Natsu roared. He encased his body in fire and crashed into Zero.

'Impossible, could it be... Dragon Force.' Zero thought to himself.

Natsu tossed Zero away as the madman got up quickly and fired a beam towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu merely swatted the attack away with his fire encased fist. Zero looked in disbelief as Natus charged at him before delivering him a series of kicks and punches.

The thrash of punches and kicks continued with both sides being almost even, Natsu was about to deliver another punch to Zero when suddenly Zero's eyes flashed red and his body released a purple fiery aura.

'No way, it was like back then.' Luke's eyes widened. He thought back to when he was fighting Tannin, the dragon had a similar alteration when he became extremely powerful.

 **[Luke, you're sensing what I'm sensing, right?]** Albion's voice sounded. Luke nodded his head at the words.

"Natsu! Get away from him, now!" Luke's voice boomed. This caught both of Jella and Natsu's attention, they looked at Zero and saw his face become even more twisted than ever before.

Natsu was then smacked away by Zero who's aura exploded, Natsu crashed into the wall as he cried in pain. Natsu got up and panted, they all looked at Zero who was chuckling before exploding into laughter.

"What's going on? He's like turned into some kind of animal." Natsu muttered. Luke flew over to Natsu and helped him up. "Do you know what's happening, Luke?"

"Sadly, no. But, whatever is powering him up has made him incredibly dangerous, we need to team up, Natsu."

"Right!" They looked at each other in determination, Jellal watched from above as both Dragon Slayers got ready to pounce. "Let's do this, Luke."

"Understood." They were about to charge when suddenly Luke stopped, Natsu looked back to see five purple magic circles appear around Luke. "What is this?"

"Luke, what's happening?" Natsu wondered. Then out of the circles came magic infused chains that wrapped around Luke's arms, legs and neck.

"Ah~!" Luke began to scream in agony when the chains got tighter, Luke struggled to break free as he felt weaker and weaker by each passing second.

 **[Luke! Stay strong!]** Albion encouraged.

"Luke!" Natsu cried. He saw the boy screaming, Zero watched with an amused expression while both Jellal and Natsu had wide eyes, the chains and magic circles disappeared as Luke's body fell to the ground, his chest gained a strange symbol. "Are you alright!"

"Y-Yeah, what is this?" Luke wondered. They all looked at the strange crest on Luke's chest, it was purple in colour and seemed to be made of pure magic.

 **[Luke, whatever that seal is, it's limiting our powers]** Albion stated.

"Natsu, I don't know what's happening, but this seal seems to be limiting me from using my full strength," Luke explained.

"Can you still fight?"

"Yeah, let's finish this," Luke responded. Natsu looked at him seriously for a moment before nodding.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Man, this lacrima sure is bigger than I had first thought, this isn't going to be easy," Gray stated. He was now standing in front of the large lacrima that he had finally arrived at.

Lucy and Happy kept walking down the corridor and they could sense the power of the lacrima ahead of them.

"You feel that?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, the lacrima is close." Happy replied.

"I smell it, such perilous parfume. I am almost there!" Ichiya stated. He was still crawling across the floor heading towards the lacrima.

"It's almost time, the lacrima has to be destroyed soon," Erza stated. She looked into the air as she wished luck to both Luke and Natsu.

"I can do this." Wendy cheered herself. She closed her eyes and spread both arms out and concentrated as the winds picked up.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Orin and Vora were still going at it, right now, it seemed that Orin was having the upper hand in the fight, both parties were breathing heavily.

"This fight has gone on long enough!" Orin stated.

"I couldn't agree more!" Vora shouted. They both charged at each other, Orin's scales glowed a dense aura as his arms grew spikes and Vora held his sword high.

They ran through each other at incredible speed, silence came upon the area as they were now opposite sides of each other no moving. Orin stumbled but caught himself, he looked back as Vora fell to the ground with a thud.

"It seems that you've beaten me, well done," Vora stated. Those were his words before his body disintegrated into smoke.

"Thank goodness. I hope Luke's alright."

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Luke and Natsu charged at Zero who began to throw punches and kicks at one another, they ended up crashing down to the floor below them. The fight continued as Natsu and Luke crashed into Zero, they all burst out of the ground back into the lacrima room.

"Natsu, we have to finish this quickly!" Luke shouted. Natsu looked at him and nodded his head firmly, Natsu's body exploded in golden flames as Luke's body released an almost ethereal light.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade**!"

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Supreme Form: Dragon Supreme Sword Delta**!"

Natsu and Luke leapt at Zero at incredible speed, they both uppercutted Zero. From the power of their attack, they went flying through the air, destroying the lacrima in the process.

Luke and Natsu got up from the rubble as the seal on Luke's chest disappeared, Luke felt his power return to him and they looked to see a defeated Zero with his pupils gone from his eyes, the aura around him also disappeared.

"Never... thought a... lacrima would be so... difficult to break," Natsu said between breaths. He was clearly exhausted.

"No kidding, way more difficult than it needed to be," Luke added. He slowly wiped away the sweat from his forehead as his armour removed itself from him.

"What's up with the armour though, I never asked about that." Natsu wondered.

"It's just one of my abilities, it allows me to summon forth my armour for battle," Luke replied. Natsu nodded and accepted the answer.

The room then began to shake about tremendously as the floor was coming apart, the entirety of Nirvana was breaking. That could only mean that they were successful in the destruction of the lacrimas.

"We need to get out of here!" Luke shouted. Natsu nodded but the ground shook and Natsu fell down through a crack. "Natsu!"

That was when the ground shook and a someone burst out of the ground, they were quite large in size, in their arms was Natsu, Natsu turned to see who was carrying him. "Richard!?"

"Oh yeah!" The person known as Richard shouted with a smile plastered onto his face. Nirvana began to fall at a fast pace, the ceiling was beginning to crumble they avoided the falling rubble and Luke could see it was really bad.

"Richard, right? Get Natsu and Jella out of here!" Luke practically ordered.

"What about you!" Richard and Natsu shouted. Richard picked Jellal up in his other arm and Luke stood still.

"I'll find my own way out, get yourselves out of here first!" Luke shouted. Richard nodded his head and plunged into the ground. Luke watched as the roof fell and he moved out of the way.

"Luke!" Luke looked towards the source of the voice and saw Orin flying over fast, he was back into his cat form. "We need to get out of here!"

"I know, hold on tight Orin, I'm getting us out of here! **Balance Breaker**!" Luke then donned his armour as he then grabbed Orin in his arms.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Gray had managed to leap out of Nirvana in time before he got caved in, he tumbled and fell down a hill as Nirvana collapsed behind him. He managed to get a grip and slide down the hill steadying himself.

"That was way too close!" Gray shouted. He had barely made it to safety, as he made it to the bottom of the hill, he didn't stop and ran through the forest. "I hope the others are doing okay."

"Gray!" Gray turned to see Erza running towards him, he was relieved to see her make it out safely, they then saw another figure running towards them.

"Who's that?" Gray wondered. They watched as the figure revealed to be a muscular and hulking person who ran towards them, there were multiple bumps on his head.

"I'm so glad you're safe, my honey!" Ichiya yelled. This caused both the ice and requip mage to pale, they yelled in a comical fashion at the incoming giant, Erza was terrified when he approached she had immediately grabbed a spear out and leapt backwards.

"Who are you!"

"You heard her! Answer the lady now or else!" Gray added. They were both filled with fear in their veins.

"Please calm yourselves, I'm an ally." Ichiya held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I used my Power Parfume to temporarily change my outward appearance, but on the inside, I'm still the beloved Ichiya, and you're my honey!"

"You admirer has now completely become a stalker," Gray noted. Erza looked away in shame as Ichiya had sparkles around him as he posed.

"Don't remind me, I'd kick him out of the alliance immediately if I had the chance," Erza responded.

They then looked to the sky and saw a giant grandfather clock landing in a full speed, it crashed to the grounds and they were all startled.

"An enemy!" Ichiya said getting in a defence position.

"Calm down, it's just Lucy," Erza stated.

"Chill out, this is just one of Lucy's spirits," Gray added. That was when Lucy and Happy exited the spirit known as Horologium.

"Thanks for saving us, but, I don't remember ever summoning you," Lucy asked. She was confused as she couldn't recall ever summoning him during the escape.

"You didn't, I had come on my own accord. I hope you don't mind." He explained.

"Of course not, you can save us anytime!" Happy exclaimed.

"As you can tell, Lucy's magic is getting stronger every day, so, you'll most likely be seeing more Celestial Spirits doing the same. I can provide more useful things such as preventing oxygen deprivation, insect bites and blemishes."

"No way, he can prevent acne!" Erza exclaimed. She was beyond stunned at the revelation that had just occurred.

"Didn't know that you had to worry about that," Lucy added. Horologium disappeared and returned to where he once came.

That was when they looked to see the group of Jura, Wendy and Carla arrive at the scene, they were running towards them. "It seems that everyone is alright, thank goodness!"

"Even that blue tomcat..." Carla added. The cat tried to gain her attention by shouting to her but she paid no heed.

"Are Luke, Natsu and Jellal okay?" Wendy asked. She was clearly worried for them as they finally regrouped.

"We haven't heard a word, they might still be inside," Ichiya explained. "And... who's Luke?"

"He's a friend that me, Happy and Natsu met during a train ride," Lucy explained getting a nod from those that didn't know Luke.

"The pyro's probably lost somewhere in the woods, he'll come around," Gray stated. They began to look around.

"Natsu! Luke!" Wendy yelled their names, but she got no response.

Erza turned towards the collapsing Nirvana in the distance, she looked on in worry for her teammates and her friend. "Natsu. Luke. Jellal. I know you're out there."

Everyone felt the ground shake as the ground liquified and something emerged from it, they turned and looked in shock as Richard came blasting out of the ground with Jellal and Natsu in his arms.

"Oh yeah!" Richard exclaimed. They all gasped at him.

"There's the stupid pyro, he somehow always makes a dramatic entrance," Gray said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed. She tackled the Fire Dragon Slayer with tears flowing from her eyes. "You kept your promise, you saved my guild!"

"It wasn't only me Wendy, we all saved the guild, including you as well," Natsu stated. He looked up at him in surprise.

"I didn't do much, r-really!" Wendy testified. Natsu merely shook his head at that.

"Don't say that. You destroyed a lacrima, that's a big job and you accomplished it," Natsu stated. They smiled at each other before high fiving.

"Wait, Natsu, what about Luke?" Lucy realised. The group widened their eyes and looked around noticing that they were missing Luke, Natsu frowned and looked back at Nirvana making them widen their eyes.

"He told Richard to take me and Jellal out of Nirvana to escape, he's still inside," Natsu stated grimly. They looked at the destruction of Nirvana, Wendy was close to tears, their attention was brought to a loud sound.

They watched as a white rocket or something shot from the remains of Nirvana, it left a white trail behind as it sped into the air before heading straight towards them. "Is it just me, or is that heading right at us?"

"I think it is, Lucy," Gray replied. They watched and covered their eyes as the figure crashed into the ground leaving a crater, they all waited as the smoke cleared, it revealed a white figure curled into a ball.

It slowly uncurled as Orin came tumbling out, the figure was easily recognised as Luke who slowly got to his feet, his faceplate cracked where his right eye was. They quickly rushed towards them as Luke turned to see them running at him.

"Hey guys, I made it," Luke said. He gave a smile as his armour went away revealing his badly injured body, he fell forward but was caught by Natsu who helped him stand. "Sorry, I look pathetic right now."

"Don't say that, you fought hard," Erza assured. Wendy then kneeled in front of the panting Luke, she began healing his wounds before embracing him, he returned it before they separated.

They were all now resting at the area, recovering from the injuries they had gained during the Nirvana event. During the time that they were resting, they were surrounded by a group of troops known as The Rune Knights.

They took away Jellal and Hoteye or Richard, they were sad for them being taken away but they knew deep down that they had to accept it.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

After resting up at the Cait Shelter guild, the allied forces were now standing in front of Luke and Wendy's. Everyone had to change clothes, there were some who didn't need to, Luke was one of them.

He wore the outfit he'd been wearing ever since arriving in this world, he cleaned it every day so he didn't need another pair of clothes. The residents of Cait Shelter were standing in front of the guilds.

"Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. And Luke, Wendy, Orin and Carla. You have saved us from the wrath of Nirvana." Roubaul began. "Speaking as the representative of our guild, I, Roubaul, give you my greatest gratitude, we are truly in your debt."

"Men! We're very happy to help you, the battle was indeed long, but we claimed victory in the end!" Ichiya proclaimed. He posed nonstop as sparkles shined around him, the group known as the trimen clapped for him.

"So, it's over now?" Sherry asked.

"I'm very proud of the both of you," Jura stated. He laid a hand on both Sherry's and Lyon's shoulders.

"Thank you, sir," Lyon replied.

"I've never been so tired in my life," Luke muttered. Orin beside him nodded in agreement to the statement.

 **[No kidding. We went to fight Tannin then came back and defeated a guy called Zero, sounds like our everyday life]** Albion joked.

'What's stupid is, that it actually sounds believable.' Orin added mentally. Luke nervously chuckled as he then felt three pairs of eyes watching him, he turned around and saw the trimen looking at him.

"Uh~, hello?" Luke said simply. The three leaned closer and inspected Luke, this caused the boy to sweatdrop, along with Orin and Albion, they didn't know what was happening and just stood there. Everyone else looked at them with confused expressions.

"Face is definitely high quality," Eve stated.

"Hair is neatly kept and fits perfectly," Ren added.

"He releases an aura of strength but also a calming sensation," Hibiki added. Luke sweatdropped at their claims and didn't know how to react. They all then bent to him with one knee and a hand on their chest with their other hand held towards Luke.

"Will you join the Trimen!" They all asked in unison. The silence went through the area as they all stared at the Trimen, Luke blinked three times.

"What?"

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Is the Cait Shelter guild up to party?" Ichiya wondered. After the incident with the Trimen, Luke kindly refused. Now, with Ichiya's question, the entire village had sad expressions on them, including Roubaul.

Carla and Wendy looked back at them and everyone present froze, they didn't know why they were so sad. "I truly apologise, I've neglected to tell you of the Nirvit people. I hope you forgive me."

"It's alright Master, you don't need to tell us if you don't want to," Wendy said with sincere in her voice, Roubaul sighed at this.

"It's important." Roubaul then explained everything about them to the guilds, to say that they were shocked, would be the greatest understatement. Luke had figured something was up with Roubaul but he hadn't expected this!

Wendy was fairing no better as her pupils were sharp as the wind blew over them, Roubaul continued. "Now, I shall leave as Nirvana has been destroyed."

"Why, didn't you tell me?" Wendy asked. She had clenched fists as she looked somewhat angry, Luke looked and gave a sad glance at all of them. Roubaul sighed as his body began to waver, the villagers one by one began to disappear. "What's happening! Don't go!"

"They're all disappearing!" Hibiki shouted. His eyes wide as they all witnessed the members go away, Luke wasn't as hurt as Wendy but still felt sadness.

"W-Why! Please don't leave me!" Wendy shouted at them. Her eyes ready to rain tears to the ground.

"I'm sorry that I deceived you, Wendy, all of your fellow guild members were illusions that I had projected," Roubaul said as he looked at the ground, he then turned to Luke and gave a smile.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Natsu exclaimed. He was as shocked as everyone else was.

"For many long years, I lived in a deserted village alone, keeping my eye on Nirvana, that was until one day a boy came with a young girl looking for my help." Roubaul started. Wendy realised where this was going and gasped. "The eyes of the boy burned of intensity and sincerity, I had no choice but to take the girl in. I had created this village with illusions so she wouldn't be alone."

"This entire guild was just for Wendy?" Lucy asked in complete shock.

"How could you do something this cruel to me, Master!" Wendy cried. She was filled with anguish at the moment.

"Do not fret my dear, calm down. It continued on until the day Wendy had brought back a boy from the forest, he had no clue where he was." Roubaul continued. Luke's eyes widened, he was clearly referring to him. They all looked at Luke. "When I first saw the boy, I looked at his eyes, I saw incredible strength but deeper inside, he was completely innocent and pure, he like holy in nature."

They all looked at Luke who just listened, Orin was sitting on his shoulder also listening to the story. "I knew that the boy was who was going to bring my peace, he was someone who would do anything if it meant helping those around him. He was the boy that I knew was the perfect friend for Wendy."

"You and Carla don't need imaginary friends. You're surrounded by real friends who truly care for you." Roubaul stated turning his gaze to Wendy and Carla. His body began to waver more as it slowly disappeared. "Go and have a bright future child."

"Master!" Wendy cried as she ran towards the vanishing man. Luke closed his eyes and looked down with his arms crossed, his eyes were shadowed.

"Every single one of you, I owe you my deepest gratitude. I know that I can leave Wendy, Luke, Orin and Carla in your hands, thank you, farewell." That was when his presence completely disappeared.

"Master!" Wendy shouted even louder. Her eyes were streaming down tears with no signs of stopping, the Cait Shelter mark disappeared on Wendy's shoulder as well as on Luke, Orin and Carla.

 **[Luke, make your father proud]** Albion stated. Luke looked back up as he nodded, his father would never forgive him if he didn't try to cheer someone who is in despair and show them the light. It was something that Luke just wouldn't forgive himself for.

He approached the crying Wendy from behind and wrapped his arms around her, she looked up to see Luke looking down at her with a smile but she could see sadness deeper inside them.

"Smile, Wendy. Master Roubaul wouldn't want you to cry." Luke stated. He wiped the tears off the girl's eyes, everyone looked at them despondently and they widened their eyes for a second as they could have sworn they saw wings on Luke's back for a second that wrapped around them.

That was when Erza approached behind the both of them and placed a hand on both Wendy's and Luke's shoulder. "I know very well, the pain of losing someone you loved. But, you'll heal and we'll help you."

"Come with us, to Fairy Tail."

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

 **Quick Power Level Show:**

Luke (Not-Balance Breaker) - 100,000

Luke (Balance Breaker) - 350,000

Luke (Dragon Force) - 2,600,000

Luke (Juggernaught) - ?

Luke (Balance Breaker + Infected) - 53,000

Orin (Not Transformed) - 5,000

Orin (Transformed) - 235,000

Vora - 234,654

Natsu - 2,000

Natsu (Dragon Force) - 34,000

Zero - 25,000

Zero (Boosted) - 50,000


	15. New Home

**First of all, before I start this entire thing, freaking 11K views boys and girls! Thank you all for all of your support!**

 **Also, for those who think I'm pairing Orin with Carla, I'm not, sorry. There will be a pairing but that will be far in the future.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Team Fairy Tail along with Carla, Wendy, Orin and Luke now in tow, are travelling across the sea on a ship. After the Nirvana Incident, they figured that going by ship instead of carriage would be faster.

"So, this is what it feels like to travel without puking my guts out," Natsu stated. He had an expression of content on his face as he leaned against the railing of the ship with Happy beside.

"This is the good life!" Happy added.

Luke was leaning against a wall, he had one leg on the wall while his other leg was straight as he leaned in a diagonal angle. His arms were crossed as stared out at the ocean. Orin was standing beside him.

'You know, after getting motion sickness after coming to this world, I've probably never felt so calm before.' Luke said mentally. He was happy about the fact that he wasn't having motion sickness right now, thanks to Wendy's spell.

 **[I know right. I've always felt really satisfied after kicking Ddraig's ass so many times in the past, but this feeling of being motion sickness free really takes the cake.]** Albion also said. His voice was filled with glee and satisfaction.

'Yeah. You both sound like you were going to die by motion sickness, it's crazy.' Orin said to them. They then saw Natsu running back and forth on the ship with his arms in the air.

"What's he doing?" Orin asked. They all sweatdropped at the scene, they just stared as Natsu ran back and forth, Wendy was watching him as well with a smile on her face.

"Watch out you stupid vehicles. Natsu Dragneel is going to ride you hard!" Natsu shouted.

"Be careful! The Troia spell doesn't last forever." Wendy warned. They then saw Natsu trip onto the ground as his face turned purple.

"Wow." Luke grinned. He was amused by the scene but quickly frowned as his face took on a shade of purple as well, he was barely able to stand. "Yep, definitely not an effect that stays indefinitely."

 **[Oh god! It's worse than the train! Boats are worse then a train!]** Albion shouted. Luke then heard a thud as he quickly knew that Albion had fallen unconscious inside the sacred gear. Luke quickly followed his example and fell to the ground but kept himself conscious.

Orin walked up and got a large leaf that he got from who knows where and was fanning Luke with it.

"Cast that spell again, hurry!" Natsu begged.

"Urgh~." Luke groaned. His body was on the ground twitching as Orin continued to fan him with the leaf.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It only works a couple of times." Wendy stated. Natsu was devastated, Luke didn't even react as he just tried to stay alive.

"It's back to barf bags then." Gray mused. Lucy who was sitting on a crate began to laugh at the scene, Erza then saw Luke as she helped him lean against the wall.

"Once you join Fairy Tail, I'll show you all the snuggling spots, perfect for kitties." Happy stated. He was talking to Carla who was beside him who just grunted before turning her head away.

"I'm only joining your guild to stay close with my fellow guildmates, and not because I want to join you!" Carla scolded.

"We're joining Fairy Tail, this is so exciting!" Wendy exclaimed. Her voice easily had a lot of excitement in it and Luke gave a weak thumbs up as Orin followed his partners lead and did the same.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

A few moments later, everyone had finally arrived at their destination, they successfully disembarked from the ship onto the harbour. Natsu immediately perked up while Luke and Orin looked towards the see with their eyes closed as they took in a big breath of fresh air.

"Freedom!" Natsu yelled. Natsu acted like an uncontrolled child as he swung both arms around wildly.

"Finally, off of that demon ship," Luke muttered. Orin sweatdropped as he heard the words come from his partner's mouth.

 **[Yes! I thought I was going to die! I don't know what would be worse, getting killed by Ddraig or getting killed while riding atop a ship that most likely came from the deepest, darkest parts of Hell.]** Albion stated. He felt relieved of his motion sick state gone.

Wendy and Carla were both looking around the area with happy expression plastered on their faces.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

As the group walked through the town, they had finally arrived at the guild hall and it was massive, true it wasn't as big as buildings from home, it was still impressive. Wendy, Carla and Orin however, they were staring in awe.

They entered into the Guild Hall, the people inside cheered for the Fairy Tail teams return. Erza approached a small old man who they heard the name was Makarov. Erza had explained the whole situation to him.

"With all of that being said, these four will be Fairy Tail's newest members, treat them well," Erza stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Wendy said. She bowed her head as Carla just looked away while Luke and Orin both did a two finger salute. A bunch of males then appeared in front of them.

"Absolutely adorable."

"There's even a female Happy and another Happy!"

"I bet both their moms are beautiful!"

A bunch of other conversations started between the guild members, the members that went to fight against the Seis reunited.

"Hey! Isn't he the guy that was on the Sorcerer Weekly?" One of the females shouted. They looked to see they were pointing at Luke as they then noticed Orin as they both formed sweats on their heads.

"It is!"

"It's really them!"

"What are they talking about?" Natus wondered. He had completely forgotten about anything to do with Sorcerer Weekly.

"We saw him in the magazine, remember?" Lucy stated. She then tossed the magazine on the table as Natsu finally remembered. Wendy was clueless and her curiosity got the best of her as she walked to the magazine and opened it.

Upon seeing the contents of the magazine, her face popped red as her hands were shaking while holding the paper.

"It's the White Dragon Prince!" The females and also some of the males shouted in surprise. Luke raised an eyebrow.

'Is that my nickname or something the people came up for me?' Luke thought to himself. Orin nodded his head.

'Probably.' Orin added.

 **[White Dragon Prince? We're the White Dragon Emperor!]** Albion shouted.

'Calm down, Albion, it's close enough.' Luke said to the dragon. He heard a grunt as his instincts shivered he looked over and saw a woman with blue hair who began to cry tears that were pretty much waterfalls.

"Gray, you're back! I'm so happy that you're safe, Juvia was so worried!" The girl known as Juvia cried. The tears swept everyone away while Luke and Orin quickly climbed up on a pillar and watched as everyone sailed past.

"Gray, stop your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gray shouted. He sailed past everyone as he then saw Luke and Orin. "Help me you two!"

"W-What!" Luke stuttered. He looked back to see Gray, he held onto Luke's shirt and Orin's fur. They tried to hold on. "Let go, Gray!"

"No way!" Gray replied.

"I'm slipping!" Orin shouted.

"Me too!" Luke shouted. They both then lost their grip on the pillar and dropped into the river of tears.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

They managed to drain the guild of all the tears, Natsu was now telling his story about the fight he had with Cobra to a person names Elfman, the large man didn't believe Natsu's story in the slightest.

"I'd like to welcome you to Fairy Tail, I'm Mirajane." A woman with long white hair approached the four of them. Wendy then looked towards Carla, Orin and Luke with excited eyes.

"Carla, Orin, Luke! Look, it's the real Mirajane!" Wendy exclaimed. Luke and Orin had no idea who this was but guessed she must be quite popular.

"So I'm assuming that your feline friends here use the same magic as Happy? What type of magic do you use?" Mirajane wondered. The first question caused Orin to just shrug his shoulder while Carla didn't seem too pleased.

"Hold on! Are you comparing me to the blue feline!" Carla shouted.

"Don't mind her, I use healing and support magic, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer," Wendy stated.

"And I'm a Vanishing Dragon Slayer," Luke added. The people looked at the two in shock as they gasped.

'They probably don't believe us.' Wendy thought as she gulped. She flinched when everything roared in cheers. Wendy was surprised by the reaction but she quickly brightened up.

Unknown to any of them was that a certain Iron Dragon Slayer was looking at them from above. It was Gajeel Redfox.

'Cat there...' Gajeel thought as he saw Happy, he then looked over at Carla and Orin. 'And cats there too.'

'Why don't I have a cat too! I'm also a Dragon Slayer, so why don't I get a cat!' Gajeel yelled in his mind.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to welcome our new members in a way that only Fairy Tail can!" Makarov announced. Everyone cheered in agreement.

The entire guild went into a party frenzy. There was music blasting in the background as there was food being served and people celebrating. The four new members just watched on comparing their lifestyle back at Cait Shelter to Fairy Tail.

"Everyone is so lively here!" Wendy exclaimed. Luke nodded his head in agreement as he watched the fiasco play out.

"It's too lively if you ask me," Carla stated.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

The part was nearing its end, but there was no way the part was going to end without a bang! Natsu was perfect for the job!

"Luke, fight me!" Natsu shouted as he pointed his finger towards the boy who blinked, Orin did the same. The people around them got curious and looked at Luke.

"Fight you?"

"Fight me!"

"Fight you?"

"Fight me!"

"Fight you?"

"Fight me!"

"Fight you?"

"Fight me!"

"... Sure."

Luke's response caused them all to face fault. He gave an extremely simple answer! Natsu grinned at the reply and gestured him to outside the guild. Everyone followed and were curious about how powerful Luke was.

Natsu and Luke were now facing each other, they were a couple of meters away from one another as they got into a fighting stance.

Wendy was looking at the battle with Carla and Orin beside her, Wendy was worried for Luke, she had seen how powerful Natsu could be. She turned to Orin and saw he had a smirk on his face.

"Orin, do you think Luke can win?" Wendy asked. Her voice was nervous, Orin looked at her and blinked before smiling.

"Don't worry, Luke is more powerful then you think," Orin stated. Wendy nodded as she turned back to the fight.

"Are you both ready?" Makarov asked.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu yelled. His voice filled with determination. Makarov looked at Luke who nodded his head.

"Alright then. You may begin!"

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist**!" Natsu didn't waste any time and leapt at Luke who crossed both arms and took the attack head-on. When the smoke cleared, Natsu's fist was on Luke's arms. Luke then swatted Natsu away.

'That stung, no wonder it's called Dragon Slayer magic.' Luke thought to himself. "That was good Natsu."

"Thanks. Show me what you got!" Natsu challenged. Luke grinned as he charged at Natsu with incredible speed, he sent a kick to Natsu's side, he managed to block it but it did send him sliding across the floor.

" **Vanishing Dragons Division Fist**!" Luke announced. His fist coated in magical energy, he swung it at Natsu.

" **Fire Dragons Roar**!" Natsu sent a bunch of flames from his mouth towards Luke, Luke's fist collided with the attack, people expected Luke to back away but were shocked when his punched pierced through the attack and hit Natsu in the stomach. "You're good, but it's time to finish this!"

"Sounds good!" Luke shouted back.

" **Fire Dragons Roar**!"

" **Vanishing Dragons Roar**!"

Both of them fired a roar of their own element that pierced through the air, rapidly heading towards each other. They fought against each other in the centre where they met, it was at a stalemate, Luke put more power into it as it slowly took over.

Natsu quickly increased his power to max, he began to take lead, Luke didn't let that happen as he put a lot more power into it. The attack quickly overpowered Natsu's as it struck him, causing an explosion.

Everyone watched as the dust cleared, they widened their eyes when they saw Natsu on the ground, he was defeated.

"The winner is Luke Knight!"

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**


	16. Fairy Hills Part 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Luke had gotten used to the environment of his new guild ever since the Nirvana Incident, Natsu had challenged him again, wanting revenge for the last battle they had, and let's just say that it didn't end well for Natsu.

Luke was now walking through the guild with his scarf wrapped around his neck. The members of Fairy Tail, doing their own thing as he walked past. "Maybe I should take a job."

He turned his head and began walking towards the direction of the request board, he blinked a couple times as he saw Lucy standing and staring at the board along with Nab who was beside her.

"Hey Lucy, looking a for a request?" Luke asked. This surprised Lucy a bit because of his sudden appearance.

"Oh, hey Luke. Yeah, I'm not sure what to pick today." Lucy replied. They then looked towards the board and scanned through the different requests.

'Man, there sure are a lot more request here then there were back in Cait Shelter.' Luke thought to himself.

'Ain't that the truth.' He heard a voice and turned to see Orin walking over to him. The cat then flew up onto Luke's shoulder.

'Hey, Orin. There are way too many of these requests to choose from.' Luke thought to him. Orin nodded his head in agreement, they then saw Lucy narrow her eyes and lean closer to a specific request.

"Female applicants only? Help needed to search for something? No reward will be given? What is this?" Lucy wondered. Nab, Luke and Orin looked over and read the request as well.

"Maybe it's just a prank request," Luke suggested. Nab nodded his head in agreement to the suggestion.

"Luke's right, It happens from time to time when one of the kids in the neighbourhood post one for fun," Nab stated.

"Oh yeah, there are some of those types of people out there," Orin added. "But this request, it doesn't seem to have the usual border framing it, right?"

"But still, if it were really was a prank, wouldn't it be a lot better to just write down some ridiculous amount as the reward for a greater effect?" Lucy wondered.

"You mean letting someone get their hopes high and end up laughing at them when they finally realise that it's a complete joke?" Nab asked.

"You're really heartless, Lucy." Nab and even both Luke and Orin said simultaneously.

"Oh come on. I'm quite positive that it was a general observation." Lucy retorted. They then heard footsteps and turned to see Mira coming over with a large book in her arms.

"That's true. I don't have any record of this request at all, it's a cause for concern." Mira stated. Luke narrowed his eyes at this, so did Orin.

"A request that didn't make it through the records and made it onto the board? That sounds very suspicious." Luke stated.

"I agree. I would be very apprehensive to take on a request like that." Orin added.

"Whoever it is didn't leave a name, but there's an address, isn't there?" Mira asked. Lucy and the others looked towards the sheet and saw the location.

"Fairy Hills," Lucy stated.

"What's Fairy Hills?" Luke wondered.

"It's our dormitory. Would you be so kind as to check it out for me, Lucy?" Mira requested. Lucy nodded her head at that.

"Alright! Let's go, Luke!" Lucy declared. Luke blinked three times as he let the words that Lucy said to him sink in.

"Wait, why am I coming with you! This request says only females, I don't know if you can tell, but I'm male!" Luke shouted.

"Just in case something bad happens, I'll need you there to help me out. Let's go!" Lucy stated. She then grabbed Luke by the scarf and began dragging him with her.

"Orin, help!" Luke pleaded. He just saw Orin waving at him as the body of the cat got smaller and smaller. "You traitor!"

 **[It's too early for this]** Albion groaned.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"So, Fairy Tail does a have a girls dormitory. I guess that's why whoever it was that asked for only female applicants wanted only females, and it was this close to the guild too." Lucy murmured. Luke who was hesitantly walking beside her with bored and annoyed eyes, turned to her.

"Exactly. FEMALE applicants only, I don't know if you can tell, but I'm a male." Luke reminded. Lucy just chuckled sheepishly at him before she started sulking.

"If I had known that this place existed, I would've never rented that 70,000 Jewels apartment," Lucy added. Luke rolled his eyes at that, he then looked and saw Plue walking beside them.

It looked very similar to a snowman, it really bothered him because it was actually a spirit that Lucy had contracted with. The creature made a strange sound agreeing with the words that came from Lucy's mouth.

"I charge 100,000 a month, you know?" A voice of an elderly woman was heard. Luke and the other two looked and saw a short old lady standing at the front entrance to the dormitory. "100,000 Jewels. I don't intend to lose out."

"What?" Luke and Lucy muttered. They continued walking towards the dormitory when the woman held her hand out.

"STOP! Stop right there!" The woman shouted. This caused Luke, Lucy and Plue to flinch, they had not expected her to shout. They freaked out when the woman jumped towards them.

Luke watched in horror as his eyes were shadowed and his body was shaking like a leaf as he witnessed the old lady rotate around Lucy while LICKING her!

"Looks like you're female." The woman said. She stopped and wiped her mouth as Lucy still looked freaked out.

"Can't you tell from my appearance!" Lucy shouted. Luke became horrified when the woman turned to him...

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Oh. So you were dragged here by this girl, well, you don't seem to have any bad intentions, so you can stay." The woman stated. After a certain incident had just occurred, Luke had explained why he was here.

"Thanks..." Luke replied quietly. His eyes were dull in colour as a depressing and terrified aura was radiating off of him.

"Anyway. So, you're the ones that are here for the job?" The woman wondered. This snapped Luke out of his state and faced her. "I'm Hilda, I put up that job request. I'm the matron at this dormitory."

"The matron! In any case, I'm not interested in this job." Lucy stated. Luke who was beside her, nodded his head vigorously. "Besides, it says that there isn't a reward for it, so this can't even be counted as a job!"

"Was that supposed to be a wisecrack attempt?" This caused Luke to sweatdrop as Lucy flailed around.

"You're the wisecrack here!"

"But, couldn't you have just asked if the girls in the dormitory if they could help you in locating whatever it is you're looking for?" Luke wondered.

"It's because I can't ask my girls, that's why I had to go and get help from people other than them!" Luke and Lucy looked towards her in confusion. "The girls in the dorm must never find out about this job!"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you do it?"

"All that I'm saying is, we'll at least hear you out," Lucy stated.

"If you're only here as a joke, you'd better leave."

"Fine, we get it. We'll help you, alright?" Lucy responded. She rose her voice while not noticing that Luke's eyebrow twitched, he wasn't even supposed to be here!

"A Fairy Tail mage keeps true to their word."

"You just want people to help you find something, right? We can do that for you." Lucy stated. They both widened their eyes when they saw two plastic models appear next to the woman, they both had revealing outfits on them.

"You both will have to just change into these first!" Hilda shouted. She gestured her hands to the outfits as Luke's jaw dropped.

Lucy had an outfit that was black in colour with some pink, the pants were really short and had a white and red belt. The most noticeable thing was, the cattail and paws!

Luke's was no better. He had a short-sleeved, white vest that reaches halfway down his upper body, there was no undershirt. There were tight, black jeans and white, running shoes. There were black, fingerless gloves and what seemed to be a metal choker.

"What the heck is that!" Lucy shouted.

"Please, no!" Luke pleaded.

"Change into them now!" Hilda stated. Lucy struggled as she was forced into it, Luke looked away from the scene, he then felt a chill down his spine as he looked back and saw Hilda holding the outfit in her hands and had a smirk on her face. His face paled.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"I-It's really embarrassing..." Lucy stated. She was now wearing the incredibly revealing outfit with Luke standing still beside her as his face had a tint of red running across it.

"No kidding..." Luke added. His voice was shaking slightly from his embarrassment, he swore that he could hear Albion laughing his ass off.

"Don't forget to add a 'nyaa' at the end of your sentence!" Hilda scolded. She hopped up and down angrily as Lucy looked annoyed and Luke sweatdropped.

"Is there a point to this... nyaa!" Lucy stated. He words sounded VERY forced, Luke could understand why.

'I'm so glad I didn't get the short end of the straw.' Luke thought mentally. Silence went through the area as Hilda just looked at her.

"As I thought, that was disgusting," Hilda stated simply.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted. Her face was angered, but also had a lot of embarrassment. Luke smirked but quickly paled when Hilda looked towards him.

"I wonder..."

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Luke was NOT happy. His eyebrow was twitching a lot, on top of his head were now a pair of black cat ears that were blue on the inside. Lucy was smirking at him, he looked at her with a glare, it wasn't scary at all.

"Now add some 'nyaa' into your words!" Hilda encouraged. She jumped up and down as Luke hesitantly moved his mouth.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... nya." Luke managed to say the last part clearly. Silence reigned in the area before Hilda jumped up and down.

"Amazing! You have to keep those on!" Hilda shouted. Luke gained a pink blush across his face that just added to the cuteness, even Lucy thought he looked cute. "With those 'nyaas' you'll go far in life!"

"Can we leave now!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh sure, go ahead and leave. If you don't have the willpower to finish the job you had accepted, you can leave for all I care. Quit being a mage too." Hilda stated. Lucy and Luke looked annoyed by this.

"Fine, we'll do it!" Lucy shouted.

"I can't believe this!" Luke also shouted.

"Add some 'nyaa'!"

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Alright, the job is simple. Find me the sparkling treasure that I've forgotten where I placed. It should be somewhere in within the area of this dormitory." Hilda explained.

"Sparkling treasure?" Lucy wondered.

"I mentioned earlier too, but you must never let the girls in the dorm find out about this job." Hilda reminded.

"Understood. I'll go look over at that tree, and hope to God that it's there, so I can get out of these crazy clothes." Luke said pointing towards the tree to the right of them. He walked over and disappeared behind the tree.

"Good luck with that. So, can you at least give me a rough description of what this treasure is supposed to look like?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice was heard. Lucy looked behind her and saw a familiar blue-haired girl, it was Wendy. Her hair was now tied into pigtails and was wearing a cyan outfit with a white design.

"Wendy! And Carla!" Lucy said in surprise. She saw the white feline standing beside Wendy wearing a blue outfit and had a pink suitcase.

"Your clothes look very different from normal, so I had thought that I may have made a mistake," Wendy added.

"It wasn't there." A disappointed voice was heard. They all turned and saw Luke walking over with both arms on his hips. Luke turned and noticed Carla and Wendy. "Carla? Wendy?"

Wendy's face went bright red as she noticed the outfit that Luke was currently wearing, it revealed his figure well, especially his torso. He face was bright red and her mouth gaping as it closed and opened slowly with some steam coming off of her head.

"Luke? Why are you wearing those!" Carla shouted. She was pointing towards the pair of ears on his head.

"There were certain 'things' that happened," Luke answered. His voice was clear with some venom. "And, we aren't wearing these outfits because we want to."

"Wait, where'd that old lady go?" Luke noticed as he looked at where the woman once stood.

"She's gone!" Lucy shouted as she also noticed that the woman had disappeared. They sighed as Lucy looked at Wendy. "What are you doing here anyway, Wendy?"

"We're moving into this dormitory today!" Wendy responded. She got back to her usual composure though there was a light blush on her face. They then saw Happy appear out of nowhere.

"I'm helping Carla to move in!"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"I see, but, aren't you a boy Happy?" Lucy asked with narrowed eyes. Her eyes showed clear amounts of suspicion as Luke just didn't care and held a bored look. "This is a girl's dorm, you can't get in. Luke's an exception since I kinda dragged him here with me."

"Kinda?" Luke asked as he rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a cat." Happy stated as if it was fact. Luke gave him a deadpanned stare and shook his head.

'I'm not even going to ask.' Luke mentally thought.

"Is that you, Lucy? Luke?" A voice of a familiar person was heard. They turned their heads and saw Erza up in a window. "I'm surprised to see the both of you here."

"Erza! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Are you staying at this dormitory, Erza?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. There are a few others from the guild that are staying here as well." Erza replied as she looked down at them. She then noticed Wendy. "Oh, Wendy and Carla. So you're moving in today?"

"I'm looking forward to the stay!"

"So, why are you both here?" Erza asked. She was referring to Luke and Lucy.

"We were touring around the place!" Lucy lied.

"In that case, let me show the both of you around," Erza suggested. They agreed since it would help them in finding the so-called Sparkling Treasure. "Actually, Luke, you can help Wendy settle in."

"Me? I don't know this place. Whatever, I'll just help them move their stuff... nya." Luke said. He blinked as he realised what he said. They looked at him with wide eyes, well, that was Wendy, Carla, Happy and Erza, while Lucy was smirking. "I'm getting used to it, no~!"

"Adorable..." Erza muttered as her eyes had sparkles in them.

'Damn that old hag!'

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**


	17. Fairy Hills Part 2

**A/N:** Just in case anyone hasn't realised, I've been only writing about parts that Luke's been in because there's no point in writing the Fairy Tail scenes that don't even change. I'll write them if It affects the storyline but not if It doesn't change anything.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Our room is really nice, it has plenty of sunlight, don't you agree?" Wendy asked. They had already guided Wendy and Carla to their room and waited for them to unpack.

Luke had helped them by carrying their luggage for them, it was really light for him, considering how much stuff they had. Now, they were getting a tour by Happy around the dorm.

'Why am I having this tour? Well, I guess it'll help in finding that treasure.' Luke mentally said to himself.

"And what are you both still doing here?" Carla wondered. She looked towards Happy and Luke, Happy kept on marching forward with a smile and Luke looked down at her with a bored expression.

"I'm showing you around the dorm!" Happy responded. His voice was cheerful and Luke chuckled a bit at him before saying his response.

"I'm here on a job," Luke stated.

"A job?" They all asked. Luke froze when he realised what he had just said, he quickly turned to all of them.

"No! It's nothing! You heard nothing!" Luke roared. They flinched when he did so, they all nodded their heads.

'That was a close one.'

The tour continued with Happy showing them the bathroom, the reference room, and everything else in the dormitory.

"I'm going to check on Lucy, I'll see you guys later," Luke stated. They nodded their heads as Luke left.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Luke was walking down the hallway of the dormitory, there were many rooms, but not enough to get really confused. As he was passing by one, he heard the voice of a familiar blonde girl.

"Hello? Lucy?" Luke called. He opened the door and was greeted by five separate rooms that were open to each other with rows of armour beings displayed.

He then looked and saw Lucy and Erza standing by one of them, as he approached, they noticed his presence and turned to him.

"Oh, Luke. Did Wendy and Carla get settled in yet?" Erza asked. Luke looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I must say, this dormitory is pretty impressive, make sense considering the rent price for this place." Luke stated.

"I agree, this place is ridiculously expensive," Lucy added. She then leaned towards Luke and whispered. "Did you find the treasure yet?"

"Nope. Not a single thing, nothing stood out." Luke replied. This caused Lucy to sigh and slump her back in disappointment.

"So, Lucy," Erza said getting the blonde girls attention. "We're going to have a welcoming party for Wendy and Carla. We're going to go swimming by the beach, want to come?"

"Ah... I didn't bring any swimsuits, and I was going to explore this place a bit more." Lucy responded. Erza nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, have fun with that Erza, I'm going to go a 'explore' a bit," Luke stated. He was about to walk out the door, but alas, he was stopped by Erza who grabbed him by the scarf.

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming with us, no matter if you want to or not." Erza commanded. Luke gave a forced smile that was shaking, he was then dragged into a room by Erza as Lucy watched on.

"Good luck, Luke. I'll find the treasure for the both of us."

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

We now find ourselves at the beach with the girls of the dorm, along with a displeased Luke... and also Happy. Luke was currently getting changed into his swimwear that Erza had so 'graciously' chosen for him.

The girls wore different swimsuits and Wendy was now wearing a blue and dark blue striped swimsuit. Her hair was also now tied into a ponytail. Bisca, Levy and Laki were playing in the water.

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm getting dragged everywhere today." Luke groaned. He walked out from behind a rock and appeared to show him in all of his glory.

He was a wearing a pair of white swimming trunks that had blue cybernetic lines that ran along the sides. His muscular frame was out for the world to see, despite his young age, he had the physique of an Olympic swimmer.

"I swear, I'll get Orin back for betraying me," Luke assured. He had a smirk on his face, it was an evil one with his eyes being shadowed with one eye glowing red. He stopped and looked around. "Now, where are they?"

He looked over to see the girls playing in the water, Bisca, Levy and Laki were running on the water. Erza, Evergreen and Wendy were laying on floats while Juvia was in the water submerged to just above her chest.

"I know that I've asked this question many times already, but is it really necessary for Juvia to be swimming?" Juvia wondered.

"Do be like that, the water still feels good on the skin, does it not?" Erza wondered. She was floating by on a banana float. She looks over and notices Luke who is now floating on the water with both arms cross behind his back and with his eyes closed. "Oh, Luke. You're finally joining us."

"Yeah. Wasn't going to stay behind that rock forever." Luke responded. He still kept eyes closed before rolling over and was now floating with his back to the sky. Erza looked and saw a strange marking on his back.

"Mind if I ask what that mark is?" Erza asked. Luke looked up at her and gave a confused looked before he realised what she meant.

"Oh. That's just a scar I got from a battle I had, it's nothing too serious..." Luke responded. He deadpanned in his mind. 'It was only a battle against a dragon.'

"It doesn't look too deep, it seems to have healed well." Wendy who had come over and placed her hand and ran it along the scar that was on Luke's back. Luke stood up in the water as he looked back at her.

"Yeah. I didn't do anything to the scar after gaining it, so the healing process went smoothly." Luke added. Wendy then noticed something, she put her hands on both his shoulder blades.

"Why... why is your skin so smooth? It's smoother than mine, and I'm a girl!" Wendy questioned. Her voice was clear with jealousy and also embarrassment as she was running her hands along his back. Luke merely sweatdropped at her as the others noticed as well.

"I don't know? It's just how my skin is and is that an insult or a compliment?" Luke wondered. It was like she was thinking he was more of a girl now considering his fair skin.

"Wow, she's right. Your skin is smooth." Levy added. She looked closely and noticed that there was nothing that ruined his complexion.

"It's the perfect shade of tan as well, not pale and not too tanned as well!" Evergreen shouted in amazement.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

After the girls were finished 'interrogating' Luke about his complexion, they decided to have a game of beach volleyball. Laki, Evergreen, Levy and Bisca were the players with Juvia who seems to be the referee and Erza, Wendy and Luke watching.

"Today's been quite fun, hasn't it?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, both Fairy Tail and Fairy Hills are enjoyable places to be in," Erza responded. Luke who just stood next to them with both arms cross behind his head nodded in agreement.

"They're all so hyped..." Carla groaned. She was laying down on a chair underneath an umbrella, Luke looked and chuckled as he saw Happy serving her as some kind of butler.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"For a male cat, you sure seem to be well attentive."

"I've been told the same thing by the girls of the dormitory as well." Happy stated. Carla flinched when Happy suddenly turned around and shouted, Luke also flinched. "Everyone, it's time to start 'that' game!"

Luke and Wendy stood still as they blinked in confusion, what exactly was 'that' game? Something that they had no idea of. They went wide-eyed when suddenly a set which looked like a gameshow set suddenly appearing with Happy at the front who magically was donning a suit and holding a hammer like a court judge.

"The game is known as, 'Raising a Ruckus over Love'!" Happy declared. This caused the females to cheer, excluding Wendy who was confused along with Luke.

"Gray!" Juvia immediately called out. This was obvious to every single person in the Fairy Tail guild that she was attracted to Gray. Even Luke, who hadn't been in the guild for long, knew in the first hour he was apart of the guild.

"That was too fast!" Happy retorted. He said dramatically as he held his pink hammer towards her.

"Let's wait for Happy to reveal the topic first before anything else," Erza stated. With that, Happy readjusted his suit.

"Alright then, for today the topic is 'Who would you most want as a boyfriend in Fairy Tail'!" Happy stated. Happy said this while slamming the hammer into the table he was at with the words being displayed on the board behind him.

This statement caused Luke to raise an eyebrow in response while not noticing that Wendy went frozen stiff.

"It's Gray." Juvia declared. Happy gave a deadpanned looked and faced towards her.

"Everyone knows that already, Juvia! It's too boring, try someone else!" Happy shouted. Erza was in a thinking position, while Bisca looked restless and Evergreen looking smug for whatever reason.

"Someone who feels like a statue and suits flowers." Was what Evergreen had suggested, this caused Juvia to look at her with a frown.

"Is that even human?"

"What about Erza?" Happy wondered.

"None."

"It seems that they don't even stand a chance. What about the rest?" Happy asked. Happy wondered as he scanned over them all. He then saw Laki raise her hand.

"Hold on, there's something that's wrong with the topic. Does the person even exist in the first place?" Laki wondered. That was when a visual of Levy appeared on the board.

"What about you, Levy?" Happy questioned. This caused the girl to leave her thinking position in surprise. "What about Jet, or Droy, for example! There even seems to be rumours spreading about a love triangle."

"You're kidding, right? It's taboo to even have an inter-team relationship. It would also affect our work." Levy stated firmly.

"Love triangle..." Juvia muttered while she released a dangerous aura and look. Seeing this, it caused Luke to sweatdrop and have slight fear.

"That is most definitely a wonderful phrase!" Evergreen added. Her glasses flickered as she had a vision in her head.

"Being caught in the middle... imagine, amidst all that blood from the fighting..." Laki said suddenly. From this, Luke had already concluded Laki to be one of the more stranger ones in the guild, and that's saying something.

"While we're on this topic, I've been wondering and suspecting something for quite a while now." Levy suddenly added. "Don't Natsu and Erza seem kind of suspicious? Haven't they also bathed together as well?"

"I also bathed with Gray before, does that mean you like them?" Erza asked. This caused the girls and everyone to look at her in shock. Juvia was in her own imagination as Happy quickly whacked her over the head with his hammer.

"That's quite enough! You can stop imagining it!"

"So Bisca, what about you and Alzack, how are the both of you doing?" Erza wondered. This caused the said girl to look at her with a red face.

"That's a secret, Erza!" Bisca yelled in a whisper.

"But, everyone knows about it already," Levy added. This caused all the girls to nod their heads in agreement while Bisca just looked down covering her face in embarrassment. Erza then quickly apologised.

"Now, what do you say about Lucy?" Happy wondered. He then showed a picture of her on the board for them to see. Luke was never too good at this type of stuff so he had no idea. The girls then started to make their suggestion such as Natsu, Gray and Loki.

"Didn't Lucy mention that Blue Pegasus' Hibiki really nice to her?" Levy added. They continued to give suggestion about who Lucy would consider a boyfriend.

"So, this is what they do all the time," Wendy stated. She looked at Luke who just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"While this does seem to be rather foolish, I suppose it's a method of stress relief for them since a mages' job is quite stressful," Carla added. Luke had his hand on his chin in a thinking position and they noticed this.

"I think I've heard a conversation similar to what they're having right now a while ago when I was younger, many of my friends said they 'shipped' me with a friend I had, whatever that means," Luke added.

He didn't notice the look of slight jealousy that Wendy shot towards him, Carla looked at him in interest.

After they had finished their time at the beach, they all went to get changed into their normal clothes before heading back, well, there was a slight issue.

"Crap! I didn't expect to be coming to the beach so I left my clothes in Wendy's room, I only have this stupid outfit I got from the hag." Luke groaned. He had no choice but to get changed back into the revealing outfit.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"I found it! Old lady! Where are you!" The voice of Lucy could be heard throughout the property of the dorm. Hearing this, Erza along with Wendy and Luke who still hadn't changed out of the embarrassing suit came out.

"Lucy? What's with all that noise you're making?" Erza called.

"Erza, Wendy, Luke! Do you guys know where the dormitory mother is?" Lucy asked. Erza widened her eyes at this while Luke and Wendy looked confused by her expression. Luke had no idea where the old hag went. "I'm pretty sure her name was Hilda. I found something I need to give her."

"Grandma Hilda? What do you mean?" Hearing this, Lucy, as well as Luke, looked at her with expressions of confusion.

"Well, she just told me to find this secret thing and give it to her," Lucy replied. She then showed the box she was carrying to them.

"But, that can't be true!"

"Lucy, Grandma Hilda, she passed away six years ago," Erza stated. She held a grim expression while saying so shocking them.

"You're kidding, right? Because I could have sworn..." Lucy stuttered. She looked at Luke who had a surprised look as well. "Just, what do you mean?"

"Six years ago, that was when she was returning from Shirotsume, while she was riding in the carriage, it fell off a cliff. That was how she passed away, but, if what you're saying is true, then what's in that box?"

"She asked me to find this!" Lucy responded.

"Really? What's inside it?" Erza wondered. They opened it up and they all looked to see it was filled with a bunch of jewellery.

"Amazing..." Wendy muttered as she gazed upon all of the jewellery that was placed into the small box.

"Wow, that's a lot." Luke was also surprised by the array of different jewels.

"Real jewellery..." Erza muttered. Her voice had a tone of disbelief, this caused them to look at her in question.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Grandma Hilda, she was a tough woman. She was spirited and most abusive in her words to us."

 **[Sounds like your typical nagging grandma to me]** Albion's voice sounded. Luke was surprised to suddenly hear his voice.

'I know, right?' Luke replied.

"For her, she had always put the girls in the dorm as her number one priority. When we had gone on a mission, she always was worried and usually said 'Just quit being a mage'."

"She said the same thing!" Lucy said in remembrance.

"It was her favourite thing to say, but, back then I couldn't tell if they were her true feelings or not," Erza added.

"If that's the case, what happened after that?" Luke wondered.

"Well, one day, she brought every one of the girls a piece of jewellery. While they weren't real, everyone was happy despite them being only toys. Honestly, it was the first ever time she had ever given us something like that. However, when all of them were given out, we were short on one."

"I see..." Luke voiced.

"She was embarrassed by the fact, which caused all the others to feel uneasy. That was when I decided to say that it didn't suit me and that it should be someone else to wear it in my place."

"Erza..." Lucy mumbled at the fact.

"Even though I appeared to be calm when I had said it, it was a mask to hide what I really felt," Erza added. "I did want one of them."

"But from how you're describing her, she did something about it right?" Luke wondered. Wendy nodded her head also agreeing with Luke.

"Of course. She came to my room that night, she then said these words to me, and they are what I'll never forget."

 _ **-Erza, you'll grow into a fine young woman one day. I believe that you'll be a great beauty wroth of a jewel-**_

 _ **-When you get older, I'll give you my jewellery. They won't be toys but the real deal-**_

 _ **-It'll be done once you get taller, and when your chest grows out a bit more. Once that happens, you will definitely get brought many jewels-**_

"The words sounded really childish back then, and to think, the very next day she passed away," Erza said as she looked down at the box. Her tears dripping into the box, Lucy and Wendy started to gain tears as well, while Luke kept his expression. She then looked up at them. "I now know that she's been watching over us all this entire time. Now, we shall share these jewels with everyone."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lucy responded. Lucy looked confused when Erza grabbed her hand which still had the cat hands still on and placed a jewel on it. "I can't take this!"

"What are you talking about? You're the person that brought the jewels to us, aren't you?" Erza asked. Luke nodded along with Wendy at the claim as Luke then noticed.

"Lucy, the request slip." They all gasped as they saw the piece of paper start to shatter into fragments of light particles and drift off into the sky. Lucy held the slip up as it slowly scattered.

"This request was probably from the Heavens itself!" Lucy stated. When she said that, they didn't notice Luke's smile grow a bit.

'Maybe so, father...'

"Possibly. This whole thing was more of a reward than anything." Erza stated. They all watched as the last pieces floated into the sky as they smiled at the sight. They followed the trail back to the source and widened their eyes.

"Lucy..." Erza went bug-eyed. Luke had wide eyes along with Wendy, Lucy was confused and tilted her head.

"Your clothes!" Luke shouted. Lucy looked down and noticed that her clothing was disappearing into the same particles as the paper, Wendy looked on with a red blushed face.

"How can this be... Luke!" Lucy shouted. She pointed at him dramatically as he looked confused.

 **[Luke! Your clothes!]** Albion shouted.

"Huh?" Luke then looked down and went wide-eyed as all of the clothing he was wearing disappeared as well. When a certain blue-haired girl turned to him, she sprung up into the air with blood gushing out of her nose. She passed out and fell to the ground.

"Both of your clothes must have been from Heaven as well. They seem to be disappearing as well." Erza stated. She was still bug-eyed.

"Seriously, I feel really exposed right now!" Lucy shouted.

"That old hag!"

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**


	18. A Home in A New Home

**A/N: I'm just putting this note to clarify something, some people are getting confused on something. Orin, Luke and Albion can talk mentally to each other, you may have seen when they're having a conversation I would use 'text' for their conversation instead of "text"**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

* * *

"Hm~, let's see..." Luke muttered. He was currently flying around the outskirts of Magnolia, looking for an empty and unoccupied spaced. He stopped when his eyes caught sight of such an area. "There we go!"

Luke quickly flew down towards the spot and looked around, he noticed that the grass wasn't overgrown and the area was quite large. He proceeded to clear out anything that was in the way.

"Alright, this place looks like a good stop to build a house. A quiet and peaceful area, not far away from Magnolia and was quite a beautiful landscape. "I better head back to the guild and get my hands on a request and get some jewels to buy some materials."

With that, Luke quickly flew into the air before quickly speeding off back towards the Guildhall, he could already hear the loud members partying in the place.

* * *

Luke entered into the guild, and it was like every normal day. People were partying, drinking, beating the living crap out of each other and whatnot. He calmly walked passed them all and headed towards the request board.

As he was walking, he noticed a familiar blue and white cat flying over towards him. "Orin, what have you been doing ever since you ditched me with Lucy."

"Hehehe~, sorry about that. Well, we didn't really do much, we just cleaned out the pool and I rested for the rest of the day." Orin responded. He landed and walked beside Luke. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting a good job request that would pay me enough, I was thinking of building us a house instead of renting a place out," Luke answered. Orin nodded his head at this.

"That sounds good, we wouldn't have to worry about rent, maybe we can get a good request to beat some large monster or something!" Orin hoped. He punched both of his fists together to show it, he was eager for a battle, despite what they've already been through.

"I suppose that would be good, though I may want to take a break from fighting for a bit, we've fought a lot the past month," Luke stated.

 **[No kidding. We've only fought against a huge dragon, only to return and fight against a psychotic villain who wanted to use something called Nirvana to take over the world, yeah, we might need a break!]** Albion added.

'It wasn't that bad, I mean... nevermind.' Orin stopped. He sweatdropped as he had to stop whatever he was going to say.

'Let's just get a job, I have quite a bit jewel on me but might as well be prepared.' Luke sweatdropped. They both approached the request board, and as they did, they noticed Wendy and Carla looking at the board as well. "Oh hey, Wendy, Carla."

The two mentioned individuals turned to see Orin and Luke walking in their direction. "Luke? Are you going to look for a job?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming that you're doing the same?"

"Yes, though there is a lot more different request here than we all had back at the Cait Shelter guild," Carla answered.

"We don't know what request you're going to take, but Luke and I are going to get one that pays well, we need the jewels so we can build a house outside," Orin stated. Wendy and Carla turned curiously to them.

"You're building a house? Why not just rent one, I just moved into Fairy Hills... which is pretty expensive, though you already know." Wendy muttered. His face slightly pale from remembering the rent cost.

"Oh yeah, wasn't like around a hundred thousand jewels or something? Well, to answer your question, by building a house, we won't need to worry about stupid rent, which is always a positive." Luke explained.

"I see, that is quite convenient," Carla added. Luke looked at the board and his eye caught onto one, he peeled it from the board and examined it, he gave a nod of approval.

"Orin, what do you think?" Orin looked at the piece of paper and read over the request, he gave a nod in approval.

"Yeah, that sounds good!"

* * *

 **I lost my ring in the lake, I need help finding it**

 **From, Risa Rino**

 **Reward: 300,000**

 **B-Class Request**

* * *

"Well, Wendy, Carla. Orin and I have our request, so we'll see you later!" Luke stated. The girls nodded as Luke and Orin walked off.

* * *

Luke and Orin were now walking on a path, the path lead towards a house that was next to a lake that was quite large. They had gotten the request accepted by Mirajane before arriving, though both Luke and Albion had to endure another train ride.

"So, that's the house up ahead?" Orin asked. The place that Orin was referring to was a decently large house that was two stories tall.

"Should be, the request said that their name was Risa Rino," Luke responded. They arrived at the front door and knocked on it a couple of times.

A couple seconds passed as it finally opened, it revealed to be a woman maybe in her early thirties, she had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. "May I help you?"

"Are you Risa Rino? We came here for the request about a missing ring." Luke stated. Orin flew up to Lukes' shoulder while the woman widened her eyes in realisation.

"Oh, yes! That was my request, please come in." Risa welcomed. Luke and Orin walked into the house and took a seat at the table in what seemed to be the main room with Risa following and sitting on the opposite side.

"So, what is this about a missing ring?" Luke asked.

"Well, the ring that I'm referring to is actually my wedding ring..." Risa admitted. Her face was grim when she said that, Luke and Orin went bug-eyed at this.

'Oh god...' Luke and Orin both thought.

 **[That's what I call bad luck]** Albion added.

"I had lost it while I was sitting by the lake to relax. when I was going to leave, I had noticed that the ring had disappeared, most likely from when I occasionally ran my hand through the water."

"I see, so that must be when it ended up getting loose from your finger and probably washed away further into the lake," Luke concluded. Risa nodded her as she held her head down in shame.

"Don't worry, Luke and I will help you find your ring!" Orin assured. The woman brightened up at this, she looked at them with smiles.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Luke and Orin were now walking along the edge of the lake, Risa had even given him a pair of swimming shorts just in case, but knowing his luck, he was definitely going to need them soon.

"This is the place she said she lost the ring, right?" Orin asked. They had arrived at an area where there were some flat rocks.

"It's what she said," Luke replied. Orin walked to the water and put his paws into the lake and felt around, he frowned as he stood back up.

"Doesn't appear to around the edge of the water."

"So it's as we suspected, it's most likely deeper into the lake," Luke stated. "Well, I guess we better get started. Orin, stay up here just in case something happens while I'm down there."

"Got it!" Luke then took off his clothes before changing into the pair of swimming shorts that Risa had lent him, it was just a simple pair of black swimming shorts. "Good luck in there."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a bit," Luke said. He then got a run-up and dove into the lake with Orin watching from the edge.

* * *

Luke was swimming deeper and deeper into the lake, he hadn't found anything near the shore so he had to go deeper. It was honestly slightly terrifying, it was getting darker and darker every second.

'Jeez, this lake is deeper than I thought it was!' Luke mentally yelled.

 **[Luke, I think I see something up ahead]** Albion informed. Luke rose an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes to see something at the bottom.

'What is that?'

 **[No Idea, but act cautiously, we don't know if it's dangerous or anything]** Albion stated. Luke nodded before swimming towards it.

Luke had gotten to the strange object at the bottom and circled it, it was a large almost rock-like structure that was buried in the water. 'What is this?'

Luke looked closely and noticed something shine in the corner of his eye, he swam towards where it came from and it was on top of the object. He looked closely and noticed it was a silver ring with a small diamond. 'It's the ring!'

Luke quickly grabbed it and stood on the bottom of the lake and looked at it closely, making sure it was what the woman lost and it was definitely the item.

 **[Uhhh~, Luke]** Albion's voice sounded.

'Yeah?'

 **[You might want to look behind you...]** Albion stated. Luke blinked as he turned to see a giant eye looking at him.

"Oh~, what a big eye you have..."

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Luke so long?" Orin wondered. He was staring towards the lake, Luke had been in the water for a good two hours or so. "I wonder if he got lost... no, then he would just swim up."

"Ahh~!"

"Huh?" Orin blinked as he heard a scream, Orin's eyes became big blank circles as a Luke was sent out of the water and crashed down in front of him. "Luke!?"

"Orin! Prepare for battle!" Luke ordered. Orin didn't have time to respond as he looked towards the lake as a huge fish monster surfaced, the fish had arms and legs that were webbed. It also had blue scales, it was pretty much a fish with legs.

"What is that!"

"I got the ring, but it was on that huge fish! We gotta beat up real, we can also have it for dinner later." Luke suggested.

"Oh, right! Let's do this!" Orin quickly transformed into his dragon form while Luke revealed his wings. "I'm going in!"

"I'm with you, partner!" Luke and Orin charged at the giant fish with their fists reeled back, they both then threw their fists forward as they hit the fish in the stomach area which caused it to shake in the water from pain.

The fish then swung it webbed hand at them causing them to block as they were sent flying a few meters. Orin quickly held his head back and fired a stream of blue fire at the fish who cried in pain. "Luke!"

"Got it! **Vanishing Dragons Claw Stream**!" His hands donned the white and blue claws as he ran along the body of the fish and slashed at it continuously, it tried to flail Luke off, but to no avail.

Orin quickly flew towards the fish and fired a stream of blue fire from his mouth directly towards the side of the monsters head, what they both didn't expect was for the fish to open its mouth and fire a beam of water at them, luckily they dodged.

"Orin, be careful! It seems that this fish can fire blasts of water at such a high pressure that it would be able to easily pierce through steel!" Luke warned.

"Alright!" Orin quickly approached while avoiding the blast of water coming at him, before coating his hand in blue fire and striking its stomach region while Luke jumped down from the body and flew away from it. "We should finish this quick!"

"Right, ready?" Orin gave a nod before they both reeled their heads back, Luke fired a blue and white blast while Orin fired his blue fire. " **Vanishing Dragons Roar**!"

Both attacks quickly flew through the air and headed straight towards the head of the monster, they spiral around each other before striking the fish right between its eyes, this resulted in its head being pushed back and it crashed into the lake.

They watched as the body of the fish floated back up to the surface and its eyes were blank, completely lifeless. They looked at each other and fist bumped while grinning, Orin transformed back into his cat form and they both landed on top of the fish.

"Well, we can cook this thing up later, but let's return the ring to Risa first," Luke stated. Orin agreed as they dragged the body of the fish to the shore.

* * *

Luke and Orin had returned the ring that Risa had lost to her and collected their reward, they had also eaten some of the fish that they ended up cooking after their job, definitely not all of it due to it being to large for them to consume.

They were now back in Magnolia, walking through the streets looking at the different stores. They had informed Mira of them completing the quest before taking off. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"We need to buy wood, furniture, food and pretty much every other basic need that a house would have," Luke answered. The two of them were currently shopping for materials to build their new home. "Can you go buy tools for building, while I go get the materials?"

"Sure, I'll meet you back at the location we're going to build the house," Orin said. He then flew off.

"Alright, the wood should be a bit further ahead and we'll need some nails as well..." Luke muttered. He quickly then put strength into his legs and ran off.

* * *

"Okay, is that everything?" Orin asked. The boys were now back at the large grassy area that Luke found with everything they needed, wood, nails, tools and pretty much everything else that they needed.

"Should be, I don't believe we forgot anything, though it was hella expensive, even stuff for the bathroom and kitchen were really expensive," Luke stated.

"Why did we choose to build such a huge house anyway?"

"To be honest with you, I have no idea why I did, but it's too late to change that now." Luke and Orin then walked up to the boxes that had some of the materials they had and opened them up taking them all out. "You ready?"

"Let's do this!" Orin quickly changed into his dragon form and grabbed some tools, followed by Luke before they got to work.

* * *

Luke and Orin were panting in exhausting as they were laying down on the ground, their chests rising up and down from taking breaths. It was understandable when you look at the structure that they had built.

It was a large two-story home with a fancy wooden door, there were windows and the walls were painted white, it gave off a Japanese feel to it. There was also a balcony that shadowed the front door and a window that appeared to be placed on the roof where an attic was.

The house was quite large in both length as well as width, it was more like a small hotel. They managed to get up and looked at their finished build. They had also noticed that it was already almost night time.

"We kinda... went... overboard, didn't we?" Orin panted. Luke merely sweatdropped at the statement.

"Kinda... we probably built more than eight rooms... definitely big enough for us." Luke slightly panted. He wiped the sweat from his eyebrow and dropped the tools on the ground. They then took a moment to catch their breath.

"So, we built everything we need, a bathroom, a shower, living room, kitchen, etc. Is there anything else we need?" Orin wondered.

"Well, I think we should get some metal, to reinforce the house so it doesn't break down easily," Luke suggested.

"That would be good, so, where do we get metal?"

"I don't know, let's go ask Mirajane or anyone in the guild if they can help us, we can also ask Gajeel to see if he can make some for us."

* * *

Luke and Orin were currently back in Magnolia, but they weren't currently moving, they just stood still next to each other with big blank circular eyes as they looked at what had happened. Their jaws were slightly hanging from their mouths.

They were looking down upon their town that looked like some kind of war occurred, they noticed bodies of a bunch of lizardmen with metal weapons, they found metal they could use at least... but...

"What the heck did we miss!?"


	19. Personality Shuffle

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

* * *

"Oh~, so that's what happened while we were busy." Luke stated. He was currently back in the Guild Hall along with the members of Team Natsu.

To summarise, Gray had lied about the sight of a dragon being spotted by a person named Daphne, which ended up with them being betrayed by Gray, much to their surprise. Which was when war pretty much happened.

"Yeah. So, where the heck were you guys the entire time!" Natsu demanded. He had a tick mark bulging on the back of his head as he glared at Orin and Luke.

"Natsu's right, we could have used your help!" Erza exclaimed. The Blue and White Duo sweatdropped as they looked at the two.

"Well... we were just building our house, we went on a quest for some jewels before we bought everything we need," Orin answered.

"Wait, house? You guys were building a house the entire time?" Gray asked. They both just nodded their heads, Carla and Wendy sweatdropped since they kind of knew.

"How did you guys not notice the loud commotion!" Lucy cried. Her voice was filled with disbelief, there was an insane amount of noise that was made and they hadn't noticed?

"Uh~, well you see- um- I-I got nothing." Orin sweatdropped.

"We were asleep, we were really tired so we ended up falling asleep afterwards. We only came back because we needed some metal for reinforcing." Luke admitted.

"You two must have been working nonstop to be that exhausted..." Carla added. They just averted their eyes from the group out of embarrassment. Carla shook her head and sighed. "You two can honestly sometimes be such a pain."

"Come on, Carla. They were really tired, we don't even know how much work they did to their house." Wendy tried to calm down Carla, it was somewhat working.

* * *

Orin and Luke had managed to finish reinforcing their house with metal, they placed some inside the walls and also some on the foundations of the house to keep it strong and sturdy. With that, they were walking back to the guild after doing so.

"So, are we going on a job today?" Orin asked.

"Might as well, better than just sitting around all day. Plus, I'm pretty sure I promised Natsu that we'd go on a job together at some point." Luke responded. "So, do you think the house can withstand Natsu's destructive terror?"

"To a degree, but knowing him, it probably won't last long. We need to protect it from him and hope to the heavens and your father that he doesn't find the house." Orin sweatdropped along with Luke at the thought.

Over the time that Luke has known Orin, he was the only one that he had explained to of his origins and what he really was, also knowing he was most likely from a different universe or dimension and him not truly being a dragon slayer, but that was debatable upon entering Earthland.

Orin hearing about all the amazing things in Luke's world, only made him want to visit the place even more. Orin promised Luke that he would keep it completely secret until Luke wanted to tell the others.

They walked up towards the request board and scanned through the multiple requests that we placed on the board, a couple more had been pinned up since yesterday giving them more to choose from.

'Any request that strikes your guys' interest?' Luke asked. He was speaking to both Orin and Albion as he too looked at the request.

'None so far, they all seem to be pretty low-end jobs like finding lost pets and other things.' Orin replied.

 **[I don't see any either...]** Albion then noticed some and looked to Luke's left and saw something that made him look in confusion **[Hey, Luke. What's up with that request?]**

'Huh?' Both Orin and Luke heard Albion and turned to see what he was referring to. It was a request on the board but it was different, it was blue in colour. Luke walked up to it and took it off the wall.

"Translation required?" Luke rose an eyebrow at this, Orin hopped on Luke's shoulder and looked at the request in confusion.

"What's this language?" Orin wondered. True to his words, the sheet of paper had a bunch of text in the middle of the sheet.

"Wait..." Luke narrowed his eyes at the paper.

 **[Isn't that Latin?]** Albion wondered.

'Latin?' Orin asked.

'It's a language from our world.' Luke answered. 'But what's it doing here?'

That was when Team Natsu had walked into the guild, they all turned and saw Luke at the request board and walked over. Natsu was the first person to call out to Luke. "Hey, Luke what you got...!"

The members all froze when they saw the paper in Luke's hands, it gave them all chills from a certain event they remembered long ago. They all rushed at him in panic as Wendy and Carla followed behind in confusion. "Don't read it, Luke!"

Albion, Orin and Luke didn't hear their voices as he was concentrated on the sheet of paper in his hand. "Let's see... it says, 'Nam qui haec legit textum convertere non vere sint illi qui ab', that's what it says."

"Is something supposed to happen?" Orin wondered. Albion, along with the two widened their eyes in surprise as the others failed to stop him as the request paper gave off a brilliant light blinding them all.

As soon as the light faded, they saw Orin was standing on the floor beside Luke, they were both just standing still not doing anything, not a single movement. The others looked at the two in concern as they approached.

"You okay, Luke? Orin?" Natsu called out. He got nothing.

"They aren't moving." Happy stated.

"What did it do to them?" Gray wondered. "Did it just freeze them?"

"Not sure," Erza stated. Lucy along with Wendy and Carla just stared at them with concern, not really sure what do. That was when Makarov walked towards them and picked up the request sheet that Luke dropped.

Makarov looked at the request and sighed in frustration. "Another one of these crazy spells, who's sending them?" They all looked at the master in confusion, besides Luke and Orin. "It's a spell that will change the people's personality continuously."

"Is it similar to the changeling spell then?" Lucy asked. Makarov nodded his head, Wendy looked confused along with Carla.

"Changeling? What's that?" Wendy asked.

Erza turned her head towards the girl. "It was a spell that ended up switching the minds and bodies of people that were within its vicinity. We ended up getting our bodies switched with one another."

"But that doesn't sound like something to panic too much about," Carla added.

"That was all because the spell had a time limit in which if we hadn't cancelled it in time, we would be stuck forever." Gray bluntly stated. Wendy and Carla gasped at this.

"S-So if we don't cancel it, Luke's going to be stuck with whatever personality he has?" Wendy asked. She was stuttering, really worried for Luke now, he could be a completely different person right now!

"The way we managed to cancel it the last time was by reading the words backwards. So, let's give it a shot." Lucy stated. She took the sheet from Makarov and looked at it. "Okay, here we go. 'ab qui illi sint vere non convertere textum legit haec qui nam'"

They just watched in silence as nothing happened, just silence, nothing happened, unlike the last time they were in this type of situation. Lucy went bug-eyed along with everyone else.

"It didn't work!"

"We need Levy!" Erza cried. "Where is she?"

"She should be back any minute now, though we're not certain." Lucy panicked. They all honestly had no Idea what to do until Levy gets back.

Natsu decided to approach the still non-moving Luke and Orin, he looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Luke? Orin? You guys there? Come on, wake up!"

The yell from Natsu caused them both to snap back into reality, they blinked before turning around and seeing the members of the guild looking at them. It was silent before they both jumped back and were on the ground holding each other.

"N-Natsu? We're sorry if we did anything wrong!" Luke cried.

"Y-Yeah! Please don't yell at us!" Orin added.

 **[What the hell? Why are you both being crybabies?]** Albion asked incredulously. He was looking at the two with wide eyes before sighing. **[I ain't dealing with this, Albion's out!]**

They were both on the ground, Luke was looking up at them as he was sitting against the wall with Orin on his lap holding on him with Luke holding on Orin as well. They both had tears welling in the corner of their eyes.

The members just stared at the two of them with dropped jaws, Luke and Orin were definitely not people they would ever expect to cry. Yet here they were, hugging each other on the ground with tears.

"That's a huge change for them!" Lucy cried out in shock.

"I guess this is what master meant by their personalities changing," Gray stated. He had his arms crossed and a look of surprise on his face.

"What do we do with them? They seem to be terrified of us right now." Erza wondered. They all were looking down at Luke and Orin who kept looking around themselves in fright.

"Levy's back!" They heard Wendy's voice call out, they all turned to the door and saw Levy walking towards them.

"Is something wrong?" Levy asked.

"Well, it's Luke and Orin," Carla replied. Carla pointed towards the teary-eyed males on the ground as Levy looked down at them. "They read a request that changed their personalities and we need you to fix it."

"I can try, give me the sheet." Lucy handed over the request paper over to Levy as she sat at a table and took out a bunch of books and a pair of red glasses as she skipped through the books and the sheet.

"How long do we have, gramps?" Natsu asked.

"From what I've counted, just under fifteen minutes to go," Makarov replied. They all stared at him in disbelief as they looked the boys and they had more tears swelling after hearing the words. "I highly doubt they'll be taking any jobs right now."

"Damnit! I was supposed to be going on a job with Luke!" Natsu cried in anger and frustration. He then turned to the boys. "Why'd you guys have to read the paper!"

"W-We're sorry!" They both yelled. Natsu and the others watched as turned towards the wall and had tears running down their face from fright.

"Natsu!" Natsu was met with a fist from a certain red-head to the head, he was now on the ground with a bump on his head with a glaring Erza behind him. "Don't yell at them, it'll make it worse!"

"Jeez, Flamebrain. Couldn't you tell they were really scared?" Gray deadpanned. Lucy was over at Luke and Orin trying to comfort them along with Wendy and Carla, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Eight minutes left!" Makarov announced. This called them all, including the now recovered Natsu to look at him in shock.

"You done yet, Levy?" Erza hoped.

"Almost! Just a little bit more!"

They all were now staring at Luke in worry and panic, could this be the end for one of their new recruits? They all blinked when they stopped crying and stood up. Lucy looked on in confusion along with the others. "Luke? You okay?"

"Jeez, keep it down you guys, trying to sleep here." They heard a voice. They all turned their heads to see Orin lying down on one of the tables. They then heard a small shriek as they turned to see Luke and Wendy.

Luke was now standing in front leaning in towards Wendy as he was holding up her chin with his hand, making her look up at him with a flushed face. "You're adorable, you know that?" When Luke said that, her face popped red as the others stared incredulously.

"Orin's become lazy, and Luke's become a total playboy!" They all shouted. They just stared at Orin who was snoring on the table while Luke was with a red-faced Wendy who was barely keeping conscious because of embarrassment.

"Thirty seconds left," Makarov stated nonchalantly.

"Levy!" They all cried in worry.

"Guys, I think I got it!" They all rushed over to Levy.

"Really?!" They all shouted.

"Ten seconds left!" Makarov cried.

"Alright, I'll just read it! 'Ad te si hoc legere text'!" Levy chanted. That was when the paper glowed brightly covering the area causing them all to cover their eyes.

When the light faded away, they all walked towards Luke, Wendy was still red in the face as Luke retracted his hand and stared blankly. He blinked a couple times before looking around. "Huh? Guys? What happened?"

"Huh? Why am I on the table?" They all turned and saw Orin slowly sitting up and looking around while rubbing his drowsy eyes, he then noticed Luke and the others as he walked over to them. "What happened?"

"You guys are back!" They all jumped at them and brought them into a hug with some of them having comical tears, Wendy was still on the sidelines with a red face with Carla standing beside her sweatdropping at the sight.

Luke and Orin looked at each other in confusion, as they were being hugged by Team Natsu, they were confused about why everyone was acting this way.

"What happened?"


	20. Events of Fairy Tail

**A/N: Before I start, I just want to state that while I was looking at some stuff on the internet, I found a story on a website called WebNovel with my story that someone is taking credit for and is even asking for people to pay to read the story. They're calling it Fairy Tail: Heavenly Dragon of the Fairies, I'm just requesting that people to please not take credit for work that isn't theirs.**

 **I'm also requesting for you guys to see if there are any others out there that are doing the same, and if I may ask, I hope you guys can see if you can stop it.**

 **Anyway, I have decided to give Luke relationships with two people, one of them being pretty obvious and the other will be a secret.**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **[Albion]**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the incident of Luke and Orin who had their personalities switched constantly. Now, the guild was going to have their annual celebration having to do with Magnolia's cherry blossom season coming up.

Now, with Team Natsu, the group were walking through the snowy terrain of Mt. Hakobe, they had received a request that asked them to find herbs that grew up on the mountain, which would be difficult for people to gather since it's in snowy weather and the snow was raised to high levels.

Wendy had switched her outfit and was now wearing what appeared to be a one piece dress that was light red in colour, it had cyan green accents on it as well. During the walk, Wendy was rubbing her arms as she shivered from the cold along with Lucy who was using one of her spirits to stay warm.

The others didn't seem to be affected by the cold weather at all, Gray being mostly thanks to his type of magic, Erza was probably used to it, Natsu having fire based magic, and the cats having their fur. Luke wasn't affected either, compared to the mountains he had trained on back in his world were far more treacherous.

"I don't think I can feel my legs anymore," Wendy stated. She shivered as she rubbed both arms with her hands while walking through the snowy terrain.

Carla, who was flying beside her, looked completely fine. "You're going to have to get accustomed to these kinds of conditions if you want to do work like this, child," Carla stated. That was when Horologium called out.

"'Come in here with me, Wendy! You don't want to catch a cold!' She says with concern." Horologium voice Lucy's words since Lucy's voice couldn't be heard from her mouth while she was taking cover in the compartment area of Horologium.

"Sure then, as long as It won't cause you any trouble," Wendy responded. Shen then looked to her right where Carla was flying. "You want to come too, Carla?"

"I'll be fine," Carla responded firmly. She frowned at Wendy and sighed. "You should be trying to adapt and overcome these conditions alongside us!"

"At least our search for these herbs will be less of a challenge considering that the storm seems to be settling," Erza stated. She looked up at the falling snow that was slowly becoming less violently along with the wind.

Natsu, who was standing beside her, had both his arms crossed behind his head as he walked with closed eyes. "I'm seriously starving here, I bet that I could even eat an entire volcano if I wanted to."

Luke just sweatdropped at Natsu, he was walking beside Gray who was only in his underwear. "But didn't you eat not too long ago, like early this morning?"

"Yeah, you ate more than five times as much as Luke and I do together," Orin added.

"Well, yeah. But I'm still hungry."

"Wow, it really is warm in here," Wendy stated. She was now sitting in Horologium's compartment along with Lucy who was shivering nonstop and with a brown cloth wrapped around her.

"Really? But I feel like I'm getting serious frostbite." Lucy muttered with chattering teeth.

"This weather really is cold, I'm even starting to feel its effects," Gray added. He looked up in surprise as he walked, behind him, Luke and Orin deadpanned at him.

Erza then voiced out. "How about considering putting on a shirt then?" Gray's grunt in her direction told them that he wasn't going to do it.

"Are we sure this thing even exist? I mean, we haven't seen anything like a herb at all so far." Happy stated. He flew beside both Natsu and Luke with Orin standing on Luke's shoulder.

"I would have to agree with Happy on this one, we haven't gotten a single sign of the plant existing here." Orin agreed.

"It has to, there's no way a plant wouldn't exist that was requested for us to find it," Natsu responded to them. He didn't even look back at them as he continued walking through the snow with his lazy face on.

"Even though it's really hard to believe that such a simple plant could have the effects of increasing ones magical power just by consuming it is a bit much." Luke chimed in.

"Yeah, I bet it has some side effects though, It could give us some serious gas or even grow a second head!" Happy stated. This made Luke raise his eyebrow in amusement at the cat. "It's just like they all say, there's always poison to every good fish!"

"That's completely wrong." Orin deadpanned while Luke sweatdropped.

Erza, who was listening in on their conversation while looking added. "I'm certain you mean that there isn't such a thing as a free lunch."

Happy, had a look of despair and shock on his face as he heard their words. "Hold on, are you me I've been saying it all wrong this entire time!"

"Well, we'll ignore the possibility of side effects of consuming the herb, we focus on our job to collect and deliver them. If we get some extra, it'll be no harm if we were to use some for bingo prizes tomorrow."

"I've been meaning to ask, what exactly is this Flower Viewing Party?" Luke wondered. Erza turned him along with the two who were trying to stay warm in the celestial spirit, as well as Carla. Erza began explaining to them about the celebration, finishing with telling about the petals of the cherry blossum tree which turn rainbow, which they dubbed the 'Rainbow Sakura'.

"Even in my imagination, they looked absolutely beautiful!" Wendy had squealed. Lucy had agreed with her whole heartedly while nodding her head.

While Wendy and Lucy were having their chat and building excitement about the party in the compartment of Horologium, they continued walking ahead up the mountain. They had eneded up coming across ice caves and had many encounters with the Vulcans, though they were easy.

"Jeez, do these damn herbs grow in the farthest possible place or something?" Luke groaned. They had been walking for a good while, thus of course eventually, something had to happen, beeping was heard as they turned to the source.

"Oh, It seems that my time is up."

Horologium said before with 'poof' he completely vanished, causing both Wendy and Lucy, who were in a sitting position, to fall to the ground and land on their bottoms onto the white icy snow which covered the ground.

It took them a second before the coldness of the snow finally caught up to them, their faces became slightly blue as their bodies jumped up, they then both hugged each other to keep themselves warm, the others just sweatdropped.

"Freezing!" They both cried.

"Oh for God's sake," Luke muttered.

"Get a grip." Gray groaned.

"We'll be able to get home a lot faster if you actually helped find the herbs!" Erza roared. She had a tick mark of anger bulging behind her head as she shouted.

While they were being yelled at by Erza, Luke and Orin had moved up alongside Natsu and Happy, Luke followed Natsu's lead and smelled the air as well. They both widened their eyes as their noses caught something.

"You smell that, Luke! It's definitely the smell of that stupid medicinal plant!" Natsu grinned. Luke nodded his head with a smile as Carla along with Happy flew over to them, followed by Orin.

"Yup, you should never underestimate a Dragon Slayers nose!" Happy commented. Carla beside them just rose an eyebrow in suspicion.

"And do you know what these plants actually smell like?"

"Of course I don't, but I'm certain that It's the herbs!" Natsu replied. With that, Natsu sped off leaving a snow trail behind him as he ran. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Hold on, wait for us!" Luke called out. But it was to no avail as Natsu couldn't hear him as he ran off without them.

"I guess we should go after them," Orin stated. He had a sweatdrop that wascoming down the back of his head.

"Wait for us, ya jerk!" Lucy shouted. She just watched as the snow trail slowly went away farther and farther into the distance.

"Why am I not even surprised?" Gray deadpanned.

"Stop staring and get a move on, his sense of smell is sharp, if we end up getting lost, Luke seems to have just as good a smell as Natsu does," Erza stated.

"I have a terrible feeling about this," Carla added. Wendy who was standing beside her was looking down to her as she said this.

"Who knows, you're hunch might be wrong this time around," Wendy responded. Luke walked up to the front with Orin flying beside him.

"Well, just in case Carla is right, I'll go after him just in case." Luke then summoned forth his wigns as he started floating up. "Let's fly, Orin!"

"Righto!" The rest of the team watched as Orin and Luke sped off towards where Natsu was running up a slope that the rest had to start walking up while the Blue and White Duo flew up and landed next to Natsu who was standing right next to a batch of herbs.

"Alright! Found them!" Natsu cheered.

"Let's get gathering then..." Natsu and Happy began to gather up the herbs that were spread over the floor but were stopped when a loud rumbling was heard as they all looked around confused.

When they all looked up, they all watched as a large creature that resembled a dragon flew down and landed in front of them. It was white and grey in appearance, while it looked like a dragon, it wasn't.

 **[Hey, it's a Wyvern! What was this one called again, a Blizzardvern?]** Albion stated. **[Because if it is, they need to get better at naming!]**

'I think it is, it would make sense, right?' Luke wondered. He looked to Orin who nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, if I remember correctly, I read that these Blizzardverns are supposedly herbivores... and that their favourite food is the exact herb we need."

"You have to be kidding me!" Natsu shouted in disbelief after hearing Luke's comment on the situation.

"And I don't think it's going to share with us!" Happy cried. That was when the others arrived and took notice of the giant dragon-like beast in front of them, Gray responded as he began to generate ice from his hands.

"Then let's take this thing down quick! I have heard that the scales from these things can sell for quite the price, and from looking at this guy, he's covered in them!" Luke got the message and quickly rushed besides the fire mage and ice mage and coated his fist in his magic.

"Alrighty! Prepare yourself you overgrown snowflake!" Luke stated. Erza also rushed beside them but not before ordering the others first.

"The rest of you should stand back, let the four of us handle this," Erza stated. Happy wanted to be involved as well, along with the others. Erza used her magic to change her attire to her Lightning Empress armour. "If you want to assist, then when we distract the beast, gather as many of the herbs as possible!"

"You heard her, Orin! Take care of those four for me!" Luke called back to his partner while still focusing on the Wyvern.

"Don't worry, I got it!"

"Yes, Erza!" Wendy complied. She showed no hesitation as she was given the order while Carla had a slight twitch in her eyebrow, and Lucy, she looked at the redhead with closed eyes and purple lines down the side of her face.

"Hold on... isn't this the most dangerous position of them all?" Lucy mumbled. Lucy wanted to talk her way out, but one glare from Erza immediately changed her mind. "Forget what I said!"

"Let's go!" Erza rushed in followed by Luke, Natsu, and Gray. Luke was the first person to rush towards the Wyvern who flew down in an attempt to strike them.

" **Vanishing Dragons Dragon Dance!** " Luke coated his entire body in a faint glow of magic power before avoiding a swing that the Blizzardvern sent with its wing and quickly ran up its body before giving it a kick to the head making it stunned.

He then jumped down before delivering a fast combo of punches and kicks to the Wyvern as he was knocking the beast back a few meters with his barrage. Luke backed away as Natsu and Gray quickly ran past him and rushed at the Wyvern.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!** " Natsu coated his fist in fire before directly hitting it under the chin and sending it in the air a couple of meters.

" **Ice Make: Hammer!** " Gray jumped up above the Wyvern with his right fist on his left palm with ice swirling around it, he then raised his right arm as a hammer composed completely out of ice formed.

Gray spun in the air a couple of times before swinging the hammer directly down onto the Wyvern who in result ended up crashing into the ground. The attacks didn't end there as the snow cloud dispersed revealing Erza who appeared in front of the damaged Wyvern.

Her sword was sparking with electricity before she swung it to the right with a powerful swing, this caused the Wyvern to cry in pain as it stumbled backwards. With the other five who were making their way to herbs by using the method of crawling, Orin was knocking back any of the ice that would have hit them as they moved.

The Wyvern quickly took to the sky despite its injuries, Natsu, seeing this quickly leapt into the air and held both arms above his head as a massive ball of fire formed. " **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!** "

Throwing the attack, it sped through the cold air but the Wyvern gave a big flap of its wings which caused a powerful wind storm to occur which knocked away the attack which ended up being redirected towards the herb collecting group.

They barely managed to avoid the attack by jumping away from where they originally were located at. Gray formed a blue magic circle in front of him and skidding to a stop a couple of meters away.

" **Ice Make: Saucer!** " This resulted in a saw blade made entirely of ice to fire from the magic circle and travelling along the snow before it flew into the air and straight towards the Blizzardvern.

The Wyvern used its wings once again to deflect the attack which was about to hit Lucy who was freaking out, Luke acted quickly and rushed towards her and coated his fist in magical energy. " **Vanishing Dragons Division Fist!** "

He hit the saucer that was speeding towards Lucy, this ended up smashing the entire ice attack into tiny pieces that spread onto the snow. Lucy sighed in relief as she held her hand over her heart. "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem." Luke quickly rushed back into battle with Lucy heading back to her group to collect the herbs. Erza had just jumped into the air and pointed her weapon at the Wyvern before a stream of electricity shot out of the weapon.

Erza grumbled in annoyance as the beast managed to fly up and out of the way of the attacks course, this ended up revealing both Natsu and Gray behind the Blizzardvern. Both of them had looks of despair as the attack quickly raced at them. "Ah crap!"

This was when the lightning struck their location and sent bolts of electricity into their bodies as they yelled in pain. "Fools! You should have dodged!" Erza yelled

"We know..." Gray grumbled.

"But it came at us too fast..." Natsu groaned.

Luke, who had just made it back to the battle, sweatdropped at the sight that he had arrived in time to see. He looked to see Erza avoid an attack from the monster, Luke came to their sides. "Guys, I have an Idea. Gray, Erza, I need you two hold him in place, Natsu, you're with me!"

"Right!" They all responded. Gray quickly came in and placed his hands on the leg of the Wyvern, this ended up freezing the beasts entire leg and covered it in ice, though Gray looked to be struggling to hold it.

Erza then shot lightning at the head of the Wyvern, this caused it to stop flailing around as it seemed to be stunned. Luke and Natsu quickly ran in front of it and stood next to one another. "Natsu! Ready?"

"Definitely!" They both realed their heads back, Natsu's mouth was covered in fire while Luke had white and blue magical energy covering his mouth.

" **Vanishing/Fire Dragons Roar!** " They both threw their heads forwards which ended up firing two powerful blasts that headed straight towards the Blizzardvern who looked at the attack with widened eyes.

As the attack stopped, it revealed a badly charred Wyvern whos body fell unconscious onto the white snow with blank and dead eyes. Luke and Natsu panted slightly along with Erza and Gray who came back to him.

"Finally, it's over." Luke groaned. He crossed his arms as Natsu was grinning at the work they'd done, Luke then looked over to the other group, he saw Lucy along with the rest of them with a basket full of the herbs. "Well done, you guys!"

While the team was going to celebrate, it was halted by a rumbling sound that kept getting louder every second, they then all turned around and looked up before their jaws dropped.

"Avalanche?!" They all yelled.

Luke quickly acted by spreading his wings and taking to the sky followed by Orin, Carla had swiftly picked up Wendy while Happy just flew up. They ended up leaving the others to fend for themselves as the body of the Wyvern was dragged along with the other riding it down the mountain.

As soon as the little rise ended and they had all come to a stop, the flyers landed and watched as Gray along with Erza stood up and shook their heads to recompose themselves. Erza then asked. "Is everyone alright?"

They all looked around before seeing Natsu, Luke sweatdropped along with Orin as they saw Natsu laying on the Blizzardvern looking worse than satisfactory. "At least no-one is seriously injured."

Luke then turned his head to see Lucy pop out of the snow with snow still covering parts of her body, but she was holding the herbs in her hands.

* * *

It was now the next day after their mission into Mt. Hakobe, it was the day of celebration for the cherry blossoms. Luke, along with the others, besides Lucy who didn't appear to be anywhere in sight.

Were siting on mats that were laid on the ground as they were surrounded by a bunch of cherry blossom trees. Natsu didn't look happy as he was looking down towards the ground with a sad expression.

"So, she caught a cold?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Happy and I visited her and she said that she isn't coming," Natsu answered. Gray, who was sitting beside Natsu, then asked. "Is it bad?"

"It was, she looked all flushed and was sneezing quite a lot." Happy was the one who answered the queston. "I have honestly never seen her look so terrible before."

Erza heard their conversation and rose an eyebrow and gave a confused look. "A cold? How did she manage to catch a cold?"

"It should be quite obvious." Carla sighed. Wendy held a sympathetic look as she then added. "She was really looking forward to this as well..."

"Wait, can't you heal her with your magic?" Happy asked. The questioned was directed at Wendy who looked over to him. "If we went over now, you can heal her."

"I had already done so, but she won't fully recover he sickness until tomorrow," Wendy answered.

"There's not much we can do about it, we can only hope that she will heal just fine," Luke stated. The others could only agree with him. Orin was leaning against Luke on the left side as he nodded in agreement.

"It just isn't her day, is it?" Happy grumbled.

Their attention was then drawn to a familiar voice that called out to everyone, they all looked towards the source which revealed to be Mira. She was holding a card in her hand that had a bunch of numbers on it.

"Okay everyone, it's finally time for us to begin our annual flower viewing bingo tournament officially begin!" As soon as this was announced, everyone seemed to cheer at the statement and moved closer to the stage.

That was when everyone quickly grabbed a card of their own and stared at the spin wheel located at the centre of the stage, then Makarov walked up in front beside Mira before speaking. "We have gathered some brilliant prizes for the tournament this year, let us see who'll be the ones to win them!"

"Bingo? Now, this is something that I haven't seen in who knows how long..." Luke muttered. He was surprised to see the event going underway, Luke looked around to see that the only people not participating were him, Orin, and Natsu who still looked sad about Lucy not being able to attend.

"I have never played this before, seems kind of interesting. So, it's basically luck of the draw?" Orin asked. Luke looked down at his partner and smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much. Try to get an entire row of numbers collected then you can call bingo, though I believe that faith also plays a role in it." Luke smiled. Orin noticed that Luke's eyes glow yellow for a split second before returning to normal and smiled knowing what he was referring to.

"Perhaps, this is a world of magic," Orin added. Luke nodded his head as they watched the bingo tournament continue before looking towards Wendy who was smiling as she held her own bingo card in her hand, he smiled at the sight.

'And we've seemed to have settled in just fine...'

* * *

Luke and Orin were currently walking back to their house from a job that they had completed, it had been a couple of days since the cherry blossom party and not much has been happening.

Upon reaching their house, Luke walked to the front door opened it as they both entered while they stretched their limbs. But, after entering, they both froze as they looked over to the living room, the couch more specifically.

"Oh hi, Luke! Orin!" The voice of a very familiar fire mage was heard in both their ears, it was none other than Natsu Dragneel. He was laying down on the couch of their house. "I was wondering when you guys were getting back!"

"Natsu?!" Luke yelled.

"What are you doing in our house? How did you find our house? And why'd you just come in!" Orin yelled. Natsu got up from the couch and stood up before facing them.

"I followed your scent which led me here!" Natsu answered. They both sighed at this, he had completely forgotten about Natsu also having a good sense of smell.

"I see... whatever, so, what's up?" Luke asked.

"Well, I came to tell you guys that we're all gathering at the park near the guild," Natsu answered. Luke and Orin looked at each other in confusion before they both asked.

"What for?"

* * *

"A twenty-four-hour race? Interesting..." Luke muttered. He and Orin were currently standing next to both Wendy and Carla at a park area near the guild with what seemed like every member of the guild.

"Yeah, this'll definitely be interesting." Orin agreed. They had both been explained on the way to the area by Natsu, they were having a race that they seemed to do every single year, it caught their atttention.

They were all hearing a loud voice talking throughout the area, the voice belonged to none other than the friend they met during the Sorcerer Weekly, it was Jason! He was acting as the commentator along with Mira.

"This is so cool! The time of the year has come once again, it's Fairy Tail's Annual All-Wizards Mandatory Twenty-Four Hour Road Race!" Jason yelled. His voice filled with huge amounts of enthusiasm which he yelled into a microphone.

 **[Oh gosh, It's Jason. I'm seriously not ever going to get used to him]** Albion groaned. Albion had some difficult times being able to deal with the huge amounts of energy that Jason had, and also his loud voice.

'I guess it can be a bit irritating, but I guess that's just how he is, we should accept that.' Luke thought. Orin agreed with the thought while Albion did agree internally but he sighed in frustration.

"I'm Jason, and I'll be your commentator for all of today's exciting action! We'll be monitoring the entire race through our cameras throughout the entire race, so you'll definitely be seeing this on the Sorcerer Weekly page!"

That was when a small flying camera floated over to Jet, he seemed to hold a confident stance and expression. "There he is, folks! None other than the champion of this event and has gone undefeated, Jet! There have also been rumours that he is doing this to compensate for his poor performances on missions!"

"Hey!" The speed mage barked. He looked quite offended by the comment that was made by their commentator.

"It's only a rumour, cool your jets!" Jason joked.

"As expected, Jet seems to be the fan favourite as they all seem to have put their money on him." Gray groaned. That was when they heard Natsu snicker as they turned to him. "Well, they shouldn't have, cause this year's first place belongs to none other than me!"

"You keep talking like that and for sure something bad is going to happen to you," Gajeel stated. Natsu, Luke and Gray looked at him when he said this, surprisingly Natsu didn't throw a tantrum but smirked instead.

"I don't have worry about that, cause I got myself a secret weapon!" Natsu declared. Gray rolled his eyes in response as he looked at the fire breather. "You're joking, right? A secret weapon? I bet you're just going to throw a piece of charcoal at someone."

"Well, the older you become the more fragile you'll get. So you old men better not slow me down." Luke added his own thoughts. The four of them glared at each other, Wendy sweatdropped as she tried to stop Luke from glaring.

"Alright, quiet down, all of you!" A loud voice was heard. They all turned to the source which was Makarov, there was a floating speaker that was positioned in front of his mouth as he stood upon a wooden platform. "Fairy Tail wizards! As a mage, we are created by our mental strength, as well as the conditioning of our bodies! You are to utilize those to your advantage and reign victorious!"

Elfman had risen an eyebrow at this. "Are smarts really something that needs to considered in this?" Elfman wondered.

"I have to agree with you, this race is just a contest of pure endurance to me," Gray stated. Makarov didn't seem to pay it mind as he began to explain.

"The rules are very simple, we'll go over them one at a time!" Makarov stated.

* * *

 **One!**

 **From the starting line, you'll all make your way to Mt. Ivor! At the top of the mountain, you'll find multiple Wyvern Scales placed around. You are to take one of them before returning! There are also no dropouts allowed!**

 **Two!**

 **The use of Flying Magic is strictly forbidden from being used during the entire race, all other magic is allowed!**

 **And Finally!**

 **The person who comes in last place will have to suffer by completing a punishement, a punishment harsher than I have ever done before!**

* * *

Every single member of the Fairy Tail guild seemed to have a chill run down their spines, the only ones unaffected were Luke, Orin, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Juvia. Macao had sweatdropped after hearing it.

"It can't just be me thinking that he's only doing this event just to be able to pull the punishment game on us?" Macao asked.

"I don't even want to think about it." Alzack groaned.

"It'll be fine, you just have to not come in last place then you won't have to worry about the punishment," Gajeel added. Erza walked up to them all and smiled.

"That's true, it is the whole point of this competition in the first place." Erza then requipped into an outfit more fitting for running. It consisted of orange shorts, a red top, and a pair of shades over her eyes.

"Well, since this event seems to be done completely individually, that means we're all rivals." Luke grinned. Natsu also grinned at him, Orin jumped down from Luke's shoulder and grinned as well.

"You're right on that, partner. I won't be losing that easily! Bring it on!" Orin challenged. Luke smiled at this and turned to see Wendy and Carla who were preparing themselves.

"Good luck, the both of you." Wendy nodded at him as well as Carla, they all turned frontwards towards the direction of their destination as they got ready.

"Alright, everyone! With our opening speech out of the way, let's get ourselves to the main event we've been waiting for! Now, contestants, line up at the starting line!" Jason called. Everyone quickly got into their stances.

"Prepare yourself, Levy, my start is going to blow your mind!" Jet said confidently. Levy looked towards him and smiled before saying. "I highly doubt I can."

"He is just trying to show off to you, you know?" Lucy whispered over to her. Levy gave a light chuckle as she looked at the blonde. "I didn't mean it like that, I am literally saying that I wouldn't be able to watch him from the start."

Lucy seemed confused and was going to ask about it, but she was interrupted by the countdown which she panicked a bit before getting into a stance.

"Ready!"

Everyone leaned forward waiting for the start.

"Go~!"

With that, Jet blasted far off as a huge dust cloud was left from his speed. Everyone was blown back except for Luke and Orin who managed to stand their ground as they covered their eyes and grunted.

"See what I mean?" Levy asked.

"Yeah..." Lucy muttered. Lucy looked over to see Wendy was on the ground from the air pressure as well but noticed Luke who had an annoyed expression on his face as he lowered his arms from his face. "He doesn't look happy..."

"Oh, if you think I'm losing like this, Jet. You got another thing coming! **Balance Breaker!** " Luke announced. His armour began to attach to his body which finished by closing his helmet, the yellow eyes on his helmet flickered in response to its completion.

"I'm not losing either!" Orin roared. A big magic circle appeared beneath him as he changed into his transformed state. That was when they both ran off at incredible speed getting further away from the starting line.

All the other members were shocked to see this, besides Natsu who was a little surprised. The others were more so as they haven't seen their abilities much before, while some of the group had already seen Luke's armour, they hadn't seen Orin's transformed state.

"Jet has gotten himself an impressive lead, but can he keep it up?" Jason shouted. The screen showed Jet running while leaving a dust cloud behind as he did so, the screen then panned to show... "Are those who I think they are?!"

Coming close behind were both Orin and Luke who were quickly closing in on Jet, the two were running side by side and sometimes overtaking one another. Jet looked back to see the two running at him and widened his eyes.

"Is that Orin and Luke?! Crap! They're close!" Jet turned back around before speeding up as they were all trying to keep up.

"Damnit! I can't run nearly as fast as I can fly, they just had to add that rule..." Luke groaned. He was trying to catch up to Jet and get ahead of Orin but to no avail.

"I told you, I wasn't going to make it easy!" Orin shouted. They both clenched their teeth as they ran harder than before. Behind them was Natsu who had his fists coated in fire and was using them as boosters.

Close behind him were Erza, Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman. Erza saw Luke up at the front of the pack almost to Jet along with Orin. Ignoring Natsu who was still running, she summoned a bunch of swords and sent them at Luke.

"What the heck!" Natsu went bug-eyed as he watched the swords fly past him and headed straight for Luke.

"Huh?" Luke felt his instincts scream at him, he turned around and saw a bunch of swords flying towards him and widened his eyes. Acting quickly, he spread his wings out as they glowed. " **[Reflect]!** "

A pulse of energy shot from the wings which stopped the blades and sent them flying into the ground and the places around them, the people behind him were surprised to see this as Luke continued running.

Jason along with Mira were watching through the lacrima camera as they were commentating on the entire event.

"Mira, do you have any thoughts on the event so far?"

"It would appear that Jet, Luke and Orin are too fast... we can't even seem to be able to film them."

Much to her words, the only thing the camera could see was the dust trails that the three runners had left behind as they ran. Jason observerd as Luke managed to pass Orin and caught up to Jet.

"Oh! It would seem that the famed White Dragon Prince has caught himself up to our champion, what magnificent fight of speed are we going to witness?!" Jason yelled in excitement.

"Crap! Luke!" Jet yelled. He turned to see the dragon slayer running right beside him, he actually began to sweat from nervousness.

"You won't be winning this, Jet!" Luke grinned beneath his helmet. Jet and Luke began their run as they tried to take the lead of one another.

"Don't forget me!" They both turned to see Orin quickly approaching them, they were all sweating slightly as they ran, Luke widened his eyes when his eyes flickered. Orin blinked when he felt weaker.

"No! My Balance Breaker's out!" Luke's armour then completely shattered as he was running, he was definitely slower, Orin ended up changing back into his feline state as he was still running barely catching up to them.

"Ha! Sucks to be you guys!" Jet then pushed himself as he blasted off into the distance as the two of them snarled as they saw that they were almost at the top of Mt. Ivor, they both then said simultaneously

"Damnit!"

* * *

Back in the guild, Jason along with others were watching the lacrima as it displayed the members of Fairy Tail using their own ways to slow down the competition while trying to take the lead.

That was when they all began to notice that there was some movement at the top of the mountain, looking closer they could see. "It's Jet! It would appear that the speculations were quite correct as he has reached the summit first! But, where are Luke and Orin?!"

The mentioned mage was racing up the side of the mountain before skidding to a stop in front of the scales that were placed in the ground, he reached his hand forwards before grabbing one of them and grinning at it.

"Alright!" He cheered. The commentators and the spectators watched as Jet ran back down the mountain, his speed didn't even seem to be slowing down. The speed mage continued before passing by Luke and Orin who were a couple of meters from the summit.

"I'll see you guys at the starting line!" Jet taunted. With that, the mage quickly put speed into his legs and dashed off while leaving a dust cloud behind him.

"Jet, it isn't going to be as easy as you think!" Luke put strength into his legs and dashed all the way up followed by Orin as they both grabbed a scale each and began to speed their way down the mountain.

To catch up with Jet, they were jumping down instead of running as it would save them time, Orin had some difficulty considering his short legs but still managed. "It would seem that the Blue and White Duo have gotten their scales and are quickly making their way down the mountain! But, can they catch up with Jet?!"

The commentators watched as the dragon slayer and the feline made their way down, the camera focusing on their expressions.

* * *

"Damn, how far ahead is he?" Luke muttered. It was quiet but Orin could hear him still, Orin was running a few feet behind him.

"Must have gotten a good lead, his magic is based on speed," Orin stated. Luke could only agree, it was quite obvious that Jet was going to have a huge advantage in the event. As they ran, they began to notice Natsu along with a few others coming in their direction.

"Keep the fire burning!" Luke and Orin heard Natsu shout, they looked to see him using his boosters to scale up the mountain.

"Oh, It seems like they're finally here. I'm gonna give them a little present..." Luke grinned. Orin raised his left eyebrow as he glanced at the dragon slayer, eyes widening when Luke's body emitted a faint white glow.

" **Vanishing Dragons Shockwave!** " Luke slammed both his arms onto the ground which sent a wave of magic energy that shook the entire area, this caused the competition to stumble and fall over onto the ground, Orin included. "I'll see you all later!"

Luke then sped off as Orin sat back up and gave a grin and a tick mark bulging on his head. "Luke, this is so not over..."

The members that had fallen over got back up and quickly ran to get their scales before continuing, they all seemed quite annoyed by the little act that Luke had just shown them, they didn't look pleased.

With Luke, he was currently running back through the forest as he was keeping his breathing under control. He showed some slight fatigue from the running, but not too much as running wouldn't tire him out so easily.

Quickly running through the vegetation, he was already around a quarter through the forest. As he jumped over one of the bushes, he found himself on a dirt path which he could easily make it through, but when he did, he found himself running into someone.

"Gah/Kya!" Luke fell to the ground along with someone who he had bumped into, rubbing his head, he looked to see that it was Wendy who was also rubbing her head and Carla was standing next to the blue haired dragon slayer.

"Luke? Where did you even come from?" Carla asked surprised. She was just as surprised as Wendy was when the two noticed Luke had run into them.

"I was making my way back before I found this path, which I ended up running into you guys," Luke answered. He stood up, followed by Wendy as they were both rubbing their heads from the pain.

"Have you already gotten your scale?" Wendy asked.

Luke responded by reaching into his pocket before pulling out the scale and showing them. "Yep. You're almost there as well, Natsu and the others are already there but you should be able to reach them soon."

"Luke!" Luke along with the two girls turned their heads to see none other than a familiar blue and white cat rushing towards them, the feline held a fierce expression with his eyes glowing in anger and an uncomfortable smile.

Luke panicked as he shouted in fear, Luke quickly turned around to the direction he was running. "Crud, it's Orin! I gotta go, see you at the finish line!" With that, Luke sped off leaving a dust trail as Orin passed by the two leaving a dust trail as well.

"Luke, get back here!" Orin shouted.

The girls just sweatdropped at the two as they watched their figures quickly leaving their sights.

Meanwhile, at the end of the forest, Jet was seen running before slowing down as he turned his head around. "Okay, It would seem that I've got this in the bag, which means I can take it easy." He grinned before sitting down and leaned against a tree.

* * *

The next day was just around the corner as all of the members of Fairy Tail continued their journey through the race track. Many of them collecting their individual scale from the mountain before making their way back.

"Our first day of the race has nearly passed! But, what has happened to Jet? Is it that he's so fast that we can't even track his location anymore?!" Jason yelled. The lacrima camera displayed the contestants running back to Magnolia. "We have the Blue and White Duo running back to town, and behind them are Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy who's not too far behind!"

"Town is just up ahead, there's no way I'm getting last place!" Luke grinned. He continued running with Orin behind him.

"I'm not letting you beat me, Luke! But, do you where the heck Jet is?" Orin wondered. He had noticed that they didn't see Jet at all after the event at the mountain.

"No clue. Either he's already crossed the finish line, or he's almost there." Luke replied. They continued running as hard as they could, trying to overtake one another while glaring at each other. "You know, just because we're partners. Doesn't I'm letting you win!"

"Same here, I'll leave you in the dust!" Orin responded. They glared at each other with electricity sparking from their eyes as they glared. They then heard a loud bang and turned around in confusion. "What was that?"

"Is that...?" Luke muttered.

" _ **Luke! Orin!**_ "

The loud and enraged voice of a familiar contestant made their eyes go wide as their pupils had contracted out of fear.

"Jet's behind us?!" They both cried.

"Get back here!" Jet roared. He looked incredibly angry as he ran towards them, though they weren't letting him catch up so easily.

"Alright, final push! **Balance Breaker!** " Luke quickly donned his armour followed by Orin who transformed as they both then shot into the distance with amazing speed, much to the dismay of Jet who was gawking.

"What is this? Jet's been behind them all this entire time!" Jason shouted in surprise. Mira and Makarov were also surprised to see the speed mage wasn't currently far in the lead where Luke and Orin were.

"Luke! You're going to pay for that move you did on the mountain!" Natsu roared. He was using his boosters as he glared into the distance with all the others that were affected shouting as well since it had impacted their running.

"It would seem that our winners for first and second are about to be decided! Who'll it be? Luke? Orin? Or is Jet going to make a comeback?!"

Luke and Orin rapidly approached the finish line, Luke's armour shattered as Orin changed back into his feline form. They raced before they both gave a final push of strength and ran through the finish line, this ended with...

"What a surprise! It seems that we have gotten two winners for first place!" Jason yelled. His voice filled with excitement as he did so, the spectators gave their round of applause for the two as they were panting.

"I guess we tied..." Orin stated.

"Yeah, good race though," Luke responded.

" _ **I'm taking second place~!**_ "

They all turned their heads to see Natsu and the group all racing against each other, but while they were doing so, Natsu had unfortunately tripped on a tile that was sticking upwards, it ended up like a row of dominos as they were all knocked to the ground right in front of the finish line.

Everyone watched in surprise a certain blue cat ran past the five of the downed participants and passed the finish line, much to everyone's surprise. "And taking second place is none other than our cat friend, Happy!"

The contestants on the ground just stared at the line with blank looks mixed with disbelief. While Jason was commentating on the victory of the participants, the five participants had their own conversation.

"We lost... to the cat of all things?" Gajeel gawked. His voice filled with extreme amounts of disbelief, Natsu and Gray were no better. Erza just sighed before giving a smile. "You don't seem so angry, Jet."

"Happy did help me out not too long ago, so I'll give him this." Jet smirked. As they were all talking, Luke and Orin noticed Wendy and Carla closing in as they passed by the five of them and crossing the finish line simultaneously, Natsu and the others just gawked at this.

"There we have it, folks! Wendy and Carla are both taking third place!" Jason shouted. The crowd then all cheered for all the winners as Natsu and his group were still holding shocked looks on their faces.

"Woah, look at the huge mob!" Orin grinned. Luke looked towards where Orin was talking about and gasped, coming at them all fast were a huge group of Fairy Tail members rushing towards them, all looking determined and desperate.

Luke and Orin sweatdropped as the entire crowd of members stampeded over the group of five, when they all crossed, it revealed the group to be on the ground in pain from being stepped on by all the members.

"It looks like all the other members have crossed the goal line, this only leaves these remaining fairies to cross!" Jason yelled. Lucy smiled nervously as she saw that Erza had run with the group of stampeding members and making it across.

"I'm not losing, High Speed- what?!" Jet was going to speed across but was quickly grabbed by the other three remaining contestants as they all ended up passing through the goal at the same time.

"This is incredible! All four of the remaining contestants have crossed the line at the exact same time! The ones coming in last are Natsu, Gajeel, Jet, Gray!" Jason announced. "Now, just what punishment are they going to have this year?!"

"No~!" The four males cried. Makarov walked up to them and held a smile that quickly turned into a smug look.

"This year's punishment, you four are to all be doing a photo shoot of incredibly embarrassing shots! The four of you will be present on the front cover, the entire article will be more than twenty pages, included with an exclusive interview!"

The four that were getting punished all dropped their jaws and paled from the announcement of the punishment, even Luke and Orin slightly went pale at the declaration which Wendy and Carla noticed.

"Are you two okay?" Wendy was concerned, Luke turned to her with a small smile that really didn't feel like a smile.

"It's just that we've had experience with that already, both me and Orin. Remember?" Luke responded. Wendy looked up and put a finger to her chin in thought before realising what he was talking about before turning red from remembering the contents she saw. "That makes me wonder if that article is still be sold..."

"Now, if you four gentlemen would follow me, we'll get your outfits all sorted out!" Jason called. In response, the mentioned four quickly dashed away from them all out of fear, which resulted in Jason running after them. "Hold on! I need to measure you all!"

"If I'm to be honest, I really don't blame them for running..." Orin stated. He sweat-dropped at the sight with Luke doing the same.

"Agreed."


End file.
